Historia de Elissa Shepard
by c2stingray
Summary: Mi Femshep preferida. Con un origen triste aún a pesar de momentos felices, con una soberbia inteligencia y habilidad con la mecanica y la ingenieria, Eli se sobrepondrá a todas las desgracias que vivirá escudandose en su inteligencia, pero serán las personas a su alrededor las que la ayuden a superar todo el dolor.
1. Trágico cumpleaños

**Hola a todos. Esta historia comenzaba de manera algo distinta. Pero tras aprender bastante desde que empecé a escribir decidí que era el momento de renovar los primeros capítulos. En gran parte se lo debo todo, en cuanto a correcciones y mejoras a mi beta, Fridda, una gran escritora en este mundillo y una gran amiga. Gracias por encender la luz en todas a aquellas cosas que no sé ver.**

* * *

Emily se despertó a las siete como todos los días. Una vez aseada, se acercó a la habitación de su pequeña Elissa. Desde muy niña había mostrado un gran interés por la electrónica y la ingeniería. Facetas que su marido, James, forjó en la academia y posteriormente en la guerra. Elissa era inteligente, responsable y muy trabajadora. Pero, a pesar de todo, también de esas personas a las que se les quedaban las sábanas pegadas.

Emily sospechaba que se debía sobre todo a que a su hija no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias, y se pasaba horas de más por la noche repasando o buscando datos en extranet. Llamó a la puerta pero no recibió contestación, por lo que entró sin previo aviso dispuesta a despertar a la dormilona.

… … … … … … … …

Elissa permanecía desde las seis despierta en la cocina. Había estado buscando durante horas los esquemas para poder reparar uno de los platos de calor. Llevaba unos días estropeado, pero su padre atareado por el trabajo en la colonia no había podido arreglarlo. Le costó algo de esfuerzo levantarse tan temprano, pero esperaba ser lo suficientemente rápida para desmontar, reparar y volver a montar el aparato antes de que su madre se despertara.

A pesar de que su madre nunca le puso trabas a aprender el oficio de su padre, lo que le molestaba mucho era la costumbre que tenía de desmontar todo lo que se hallaba al alcance de las manos. Incluso si su intención era arreglarlo. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando desde lo alto del módulo escuchó a Emily alzar la voz.

—¡Vamos arriba! ¡Es hora de despertar!

—Oh, vaya. —Miró el reloj de la omniherramienta y ya marcaba las 07:20—. El tiempo vuela cuando una se entretiene.

Su madre volvió a levantar la voz, pero en esta ocasión con un deje de preocupación.

—¡Elissa! ¿Dónde te has metido?

—Mamá, estoy abajo, en la cocina.

Oyó cómo bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente y en apenas un par de segundos estaba en la puerta frente a ella.

—Por el amor del cielo, Eli. ¿Ni siquiera hoy puedes dejar de hacer estas cosas?

—Te juro que solo quería arreglarla.

—Ya, claro. Eso lo usas como excusa, ¿o crees que soy boba?

Elissa ya estaba atornillando el panel lateral, alzó un poco la vista y pudo ver el rostro enfadado de su madre. Esperando que se relajara, explicó lo que había descubierto.

—Al final solo era un relé que estaba quemado. Lo más seguro es que fuera por la subida de tensión ocurrida la semana pasada. He cogido uno del taller de papá y... —Se levantó, encendió el interruptor—. Voilá, ya está arreglado.

Emily la observaba, con los brazos en la cintura e intentando mostrarse enfadada. Pero cedió finalmente y se acercó a su pequeña.

—Vale. Lo has arreglado. Pero podrías haberlo dejado para otro día. Hoy cumples dieciséis años, ya casi eres una mujer adulta y deberías comportarte. Ahora desayuna que tienes que ir a clase.

—Sí, mamá. Primero voy a cambiarme.

Subió a su habitación, se quitó el mono y las botas de trabajo, y se acercó al armario.

—Hmmm, ¿qué nos ponemos hoy?

Era un simple eufemismo. Aunque le gustaba vestirse con algo más que ropa de trabajo, desde muy pequeña había mostrado una completa repulsión por vestidos, faldas o similares. De adolescente añadió tacones y potingues para la cara a la lista negra de cosas que le desagradaban.

Cogió unos pantalones gris oscuro, una camisa blanca de manga corta y un chaleco. Se puso sus zapatillas verdes y se dirigió al baño. Se peinó y recogió la larga melena marrón en una cola de caballo. Acto seguido bajó de nuevo a la cocina, y ya tenía en la mesa un gran tazón de leche con cereales.

—Gracias mamá.

—Gracias a ti, ahora esto funciona mejor que antes.

Elissa levantó la mano una vez más, como en tantas ocasiones y mostrando lo que sujetaba le preguntó a su madre:

—¿Incluso faltando estas piezas?

Emily suspiró, pero ya lo esperaba. Desde que aprendió a desmontar por sí misma cualquier aparato, de algún modo era capaz de descubrir lo que no necesitaban. Irónicamente funcionaban mejor tras volver a armarlos.

—¿No crees que si el fabricante le puso eso sería por algo?

—Puede. ¿Pero entonces por qué ahora funciona mejor? Recuerdo que papá dijo que las compañías instalan componentes para que con el tiempo se estropeen.

—Bueno, está bien. Como hoy cumples años te lo perdono. Date prisa o llegarás tarde.

Elissa terminó el desayuno, agarró la mochila y salió de casa, no sin antes despedirse de Emily con un gran beso en la mejilla. El instituto no estaba lejos, pero requería de unos minutos a pie. Apenas se había alejado del hogar cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de ella.

—Buenos días, Elissa.

Reconoció de inmediato aquella gutural voz. Era la de su mejor amigo en la zona.

—Buenos días, Krek.

Krek era turiano. En Mindoir no es que hubiera muchas familias de otras razas, pues en su mayoría se trataba de una colonia humana. Los padres de Krek constituían una extraña excepción al ser los únicos turianos conocidos del planeta.

—¿Qué tal andas con tu aparatito?

—Bastante bien. Puede que la idea fuera mía, pero sin la ayuda de mi padre apenas sería un montón de piezas que hacen ruido. Con suerte y su inestimable ayuda en un par de días lo habremos terminado.

—Creo que te menosprecias. Te he visto trabajar, y siendo sinceros eres excelente.

—Agradezco tu apoyo Krek, pero seamos realistas. Una chica tan menuda como yo lo tiene difícil en lo que respecta al trabajo pesado.

El joven turiano la miró. En eso tenía razón, la cabeza apenas le llegaba a la altura de la coraza natural del pecho. Los de su raza crecían muy rápido hasta los quince años, en términos humanos. Elissa le dijo que con suerte aún le quedaban un par de años de crecimiento, pero con dieciséis recién cumplidos y midiendo 1'59 no tenía muchas esperanzas.

—Bueno chico, te dejo que tengo que ir a estudiar. Luego después de clase nos vemos.

—De acuerdo. Yo también tengo que irme, mi padre me necesita en la planta eólica.

Se despidieron y marcharon cada uno por su lado.

… … … … … … … …

Aún no había salido del edificio cuando recibió una llamada de su padre. La aceptó y una pequeña pantalla virtual apareció mostrando a James.

—Hola mi diminuta Elissa.

—Hola papá. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Es que tu padre no puede llamarte simplemente por que quiere hablar contigo?

—¿Justo después de salir de clase? Ya son muchos años, papá. Te tengo calado.

—¡Oh! Vaya, ser repetitivo me ha hecho predecible.

—Entonces...

—¿Puedes venir a la planta de reciclaje de agua?

—Sí, claro. En diez minutos estoy allí.

—Aquí te espero.

Atravesó las calles hasta una de las zonas industriales de la colonia. Mujeres y hombres iban y venían, trabajadores, ingenieros y granjeros. El cielo de cuando en cuando transportaba el sonido de algún aerocamión o aerocoche. Era un lugar bullicioso, que solo permanecía en relativo silencio por la noche.

Llegó a uno de los accesos laterales que llevaban a los túneles de mantenimiento. Introdujo el código proporcionado por su padre cuando cumplió los catorce años y la compuerta se abrió chirriando un poco al principio. Entró y las luces automáticas se encendieron gracias a los sensores instalados hacía unos meses. Era un método de ahorro de energía, pues permanecían apagadas cuando el recinto estaba vacío.

Solo se había adentrado unos metros cuando una desagradable voz hizo acto de presencia. Era un tipo que la acosaba desde niña molestándola e insultándola. Tenía tres años más que ella y en cuanto cumplió los dieciocho se alistó en la guardia, y desde entonces se aprovechaba de su posición para realizar acercamientos inapropiados hacia su persona.

—Hola hermosura. ¿Sabes que estos trapitos te quedan muy bien?

—Gregor, por favor. Te lo pido una vez más. Déjame en paz. No me gustas, nunca me has gustado y nunca me gustarás.

El hombre se acercó un poco más, reduciendo el espacio entre los dos. Elissa no aminoró el paso ni un ápice, pero procuró no mostrarse asustada. El hombre era casi como un armario, a buen seguro por muchas horas de gimnasio, y una cabeza más alto que ella.

—Eso dices ahora, pero cuando te desflore cambiarás de opinión. Gemirás de placer como tantas otras antes.

—¿Sabes que soy menor de edad? ¿No?

Elissa giró la cabeza y pudo ver a ese desagradable tipejo. Mostraba una cara de pura excitación, recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo con lascivia. Solo de imaginarlo sobre ella, le entraron arcadas.

—Lo sé, pero hoy cumples dieciséis. Legalmente hablando, ya tienes edad para tener sexo, siempre que lo permitas, claro.

—Prefería morir bebiendo veneno de una trilladora.

El hombre agotó su escasa paciencia, la sujetó y giró con brusquedad. La miró a los ojos verdes, la larga melena marrón, e imaginó de inmediato desnudando aquel pequeño cuerpo. Sometiéndola a su voluntad.

—Gregor, suéltame.

Sonó tan tajante, que el hombre salió de tan depravados pensamientos. Apenas se percató de que la joven tecleó rápida algo en la omniherramienta. De todos modos, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

—¿Y si no, qué? ¿Gritarás? Hazlo, eso me excita.

—Tú lo has querido.

Confirmó la acción programada y una intensa descarga provocó que Gregor temblara. Se separó de inmediato y mientras la electricidad le recorría el cuerpo el joven gritó de dolor justo antes de desvanecerse. Elissa lo miró. Toda la tranquilidad que mantuvo se desvaneció y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, a temblar de miedo. Se sentía sucia, se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero sin destino.

Estaba perdida en su propia mente, apenas consciente de su alrededor, y al mismo tiempo alerta ante cualquier otra amenaza. De improviso unas pisadas al otro lado del pasillo provocaron que emitiera un gemido de puro miedo. Apenas se giró para intentar huir cuando la voz del causante la trajo de nuevo al mundo.

—¿Elissa?

Rompiendo a llorar se abalanzó sobre el pecho de su padre, dolida, asustada y avergonzada.

—¿¡Papá!?

James la abrazó sin ser consciente de lo ocurrido. Escuchó a alguien gritar y aquello provocó que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y corriera, por si alguien necesitaba ayuda. La sorpresa fue ver a Elissa, cuando el grito era claramente de hombre.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Notó que Elissa temblaba, sin parar de llorar y gimotear. Nunca la había visto así, y apenas podía imaginar la razón del porqué de su estado. Al sentir la calidez de su progenitor Elissa se separó un poco y se enjuagó las lágrimas que corrían por las enrojecidas mejillas.

—Gregor, ha sido Gregor.

James ya lo conocía. Cuando era más pequeña la acosaba casi a todas horas, Emily le contó lo que ocurría, ya que esas cosas no se atrevía a contárselas a él.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? —La abrazó de nuevo con fuerza, para que se sintiera protegida—. Sé que es difícil, pero sé fuerte y dile a tu padre qué ha pasado.

Procuró sonar dulce y amable, aunque en ese instante su ira iba en aumento. Elissa se separó de nuevo y le contó lo ocurrido mientras comenzaba a llorar una vez más. De inmediato se dirigieron al lugar, a pesar de que Elissa mostraba cierta resistencia.

En cuanto llegaron James se acercó al ver el cuerpo de Gregor en el suelo. Estaba babeando, parcialmente sudado y la entrepierna mojada. Miró a su hija y mostró una mezcla entre odio y curiosidad.

—Te juro... que no es... lo que parece. Me abordó... y... y... yo solo me he defendido. Lo prometo.

Su hija rompió a llorar de nuevo. Estaba claro que mantuvo la fortaleza suficiente hasta que de algún modo derribó a Gregor. Pero al ser consciente de lo ocurrido el muro se derrumbó e hizo añicos su barrera de seguridad. Ahora necesitaba apoyo.

—No tienes que justificarte. Tu madre me contó las insinuaciones de este... a falta de palabra mejor, despojo.

James quería moler a golpes a aquella bolsa de mierda humana. Pero con Elissa delante nunca haría algo así. De improviso ella habló, ya fuera porque necesitaba distracción o por cualquier otro motivo.

—Pa... papá... me necesitabas para... para algo... ¿Sí? ¿Verdad?

En su voz reflejaba aún mucho miedo. James lo había visto en el pasado, durante la guerra. Uno intenta volver a la normalidad buscando algo familiar.

—No te preocupes ahora por eso, deberíamos ir a casa.

—No... no es necesario... papá... puedo... puedo... puedo...

Se arrodilló y lloró a lágrima viva gritando desesperada. James la rodeó con sus brazos, pues debía sentirse segura y a salvo. Necesitaba saber que él la protegería, si fuera necesario con su propia vida. Acarició su larga melena marrón, le besó en la frente y la reconfortó todo lo que pudo.

—Mi niña. No te preocupes, no puede hacerte nada. Ya estás a salvo.

Elissa levantó su rostro entre los brazos de James, aquellos ojos verdes, enrojecidos por el momento, le miraban con el deseo de sentirse segura. Acarició una vez más, con suavidad y lentamente su largo cabello.

—Estás a salvo.

… … … … … … … …

Desde la zona industrial hasta casa el trayecto era algo largo. Elissa permanecía abrazada a su padre y no lo soltaba por nada del mundo. James pudo notar, en especial al salir, que se relajaba un poco. Intentó reconfortar en lo posible su estado, aunque la experta era Emily.

—¿Sabes? Has sido muy valiente.

Elissa alzó la mirada, su padre le sonreía y la apretó un poco más contra sí mismo, para que no perdiera la sensación de seguridad.

—¿Lo... lo crees de... de verdad?

—Por supuesto. Hiciste lo correcto, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Actuaste en defensa propia.

—¿Es prudente dejarlo allí? Podría...

—¿Qué? No puede hacer nada, tú eres la... la...

—La víctima, sí. Lo sé papá.

—Entonces sabes que debemos hacer ahora, ¿no? Vamos al CSC a denunciar a esa bolsa de carne.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—Entiendo que te resulte duro, pero es el mejor momento. De no hacerlo las consecuencias a largo plazo pueden ser peores.

Elissa miró a su padre. Le miraba con dulzura, pero convencido. Ella aún asustada, asintió. Una vez llegaron a la entrada Elissa empezó a temblar de nuevo. El hecho de que Gregor la abordara con su uniforme, provocó que no se sintiera todo lo segura que uno esperaría al entrar en el recinto, por lo que abrazó con más fuerza a su padre.

—Buenas tardes, señor y señorita.

El agente de recepción sonrió a ambos, pero Elissa escondió la cara apretándola contra el pecho de su padre. Intentaba no llorar de nuevo, y de no ser por el calor de James, sin duda eso mismo haría.

—¿Motivo de su visita?

—Venimos a denunciar a un agente.

La entrada quedó muda. James, que había estado en la Alianza, no era de los que rodeaban las cosas con florituras. El recepcionista levantó el brazo izquierdo indicando la sala contigua. Entraron en la habitación y el agente les pidió que esperaran.

Un cafetera, una mesa de centro, unas cuantas sillas y un par de grandes sofás. James se sentó y Elissa mantuvo el cuerpo pegado al suyo. Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando alguien abrió la puerta y les pidió que le siguieran. Tras atravesar un largo pasillo accedieron donde les indicó el agente.

—Buenas tardes. —El hombre estaba de espaldas. Pero ya a simple vista se podía ver que no era un guardia normal.

—Buenas tardes —contestaron James y Elissa a la vez.

—No me andaré con rodeos jefe de operaciones, ya que usted ha sido bastante directo. Acusar a uno de mis hombres de... —Se giró mostrando una calma que James no esperaba, dado el tono de su voz—. ¿De qué demonios le acusan? ¿Por qué lo quieren denunciar?

James se levantó, Elissa le sujetó permaneciendo sentada, él la miró y sonrió para tranquilizarla acariciando sus pequeñas manos.

—Queremos... Bueno, siendo honesto ella quiere denunciar a su hombre. Aunque en mi sincera opinión es poca más que un saco de basura, capitán.

Aún era capaz de reconocer los rangos, pues en los cuerpos de seguridad eran similares.

—Espero tengan pruebas que puedan sustentar... —Un aviso en su pantalla lo distrajo.

—Capitán, el agente Masterson acaba de llegar. Solicita verle de inmediato.

—Dígale que espere, estoy con algo importante.

—Señor, parece que lo han agredido y necesita hablar con usted urgentemente.

El capitán miró a James y la niña. Intuyó que tenían algo que ver.

—Hágalo pasar a mi despacho.

Apenas trascurrieron un par de minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante, agente Masterson.

Al entrar y verlo Elissa tan cerca de nuevo, chilló aterrada, se levantó y refugió tras su padre. James retrocedió unos pasos para intentar ensanchar la distancia entre ambos.

—Con todo mi respeto capitán, ¿qué hacen estos dos aquí?

—Han venido a denunciar a uno de nuestros agentes. A usted, si mi sospecha se confirma.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Intentó mirar a Elissa, pero permanecía tras su padre—. Qué curioso, ¿no? Yo vengo precisamente a denunciar a esta pequeña zorra por agredir a un agente sin motivo.

James tuvo que hacer todo el acopio de serenidad que le fue posible para no romper la mandíbula de aquel tipo. Deseaba hacerlo, pero no quería asustar más a su pequeña.

—¿Tiene alguna prueba de lo ocurrido, agente?

—Sí que tengo una. —Tecleó en su omniherramienta y en la pantalla apareció una gráfica—. Como puede ver, esto confirma que recibí una descarga eléctrica de bajo voltaje, provocada por esta niñata estúpida.

—Esto prueba al menos en parte lo que dice. ¿Tiene alguna prueba más?

—Puede comprobar las zonas de patrulla, confirmarán mi posición.

El capitán accedió al archivo principal de su consola, y tras unos segundos arqueó un ceja y miró a James.

—Es cierto. Los túneles de mantenimiento están en la zona de responsabilidad del agente Masterson. Señor Shepard, más le vale que posea pruebas irrefutables que sustenten la denuncia.

James sonrió, por fortuna conocía muy bien a su inteligente Elissa.

—Pues de hecho sí las tengo. O mejor dicho, ella las tiene.

Gregor se enfureció al ver la seguridad de James, aunque estaba convencido que solo era un farol. James se giró y agachó a la altura de su hija.

—Elissa, ¿permites a papá acceder a tu omniherramienta?

Aún conservaba mucho miedo, y el hecho de tener tan cerca a Gregor intensificaba el temor, incluso a pesar de estar pegada al cuerpo de su padre. Pero asintió mirando fijamente a James.

—¿Sabe capitán? a mi pequeña le gusta tomar apuntes de las tareas cuando le pido ayuda, para más adelante, por si le son de utilidad. —James tecleaba en su omniherramienta mientras hablaba.

Elissa lo miró, y aunque permanecía asustada por la presencia de Gregor, se relajó un poco. Por la experiencia había olvidado por completo aquel detalle.

En apenas unos segundos, en la pantalla de James apareció una grabación del túnel. El audio era claro. Tras un momento la imagen se perdió, pero el sonido permaneció intacto. Gregor comenzó a sudar, pues aquella jodida enana lo había grabado todo. La acusación que defendía se derrumbó y ya no podía hacer nada.

El capitán les solicitó que se marcharan, no sin antes indicarles donde debían dirigirse para rellenar adecuadamente la denuncia. Mientras se alejaban del despacho, pudieron escuchar gritar a su subalterno.

En apenas media hora estaban fuera, camino a casa. James abrazó de nuevo a Elissa, que ya no temblaba o al menos ya no tanto.

—¿Qué crees que le pasará papá?

—No lo sé. Con suerte acabará fuera del planeta. Pero siendo sincero, aunque suene duro, técnicamente no te ha hecho nada. Solo ha sido un intento, por fortuna. No pretendía frivolizar lo ocurrido pequeña, pero la cosa es así.

—No pasa nada papá. No entiendo mucho de estas cosas.

—Lamento que tu dieciseisavo cumpleaños haya sido tan dramático.

—Papá.

—¿Sí, Elissa?

—¿Podéis dormir tú y mamá conmigo esta noche?

—Claro, no hay problema. Lo que haga falta para que puedas recuperar la confianza.

Elissa le tiró del brazo, James bajó un poco y pudo sentir los cálidos labios de su pequeña darle un largo e intenso beso en la mejilla, a la vez que le susurraba un gracias al oído.


	2. La lanzadera

**Aquí va el segundo capitulo de Elissa Shepard, poco a poco se va gestando la personalidad de Elissa para bien y para mal. Aquí muestro un poco más su habilidad. Disfrutad de ello. Especialmente mi amiga Katzempire que es quien me asesora.**

* * *

"Bien, ya casi está. Un pequeño retoque al cuadro para ajustarlo y... listo."

Elissa se encontraba en el taller que había tras su módulo, terminando el extraño vehículo que llevaba todo el año construyendo en secreto. Solo lo sabían su padre y Krek. Lo que más le costó conseguir fue un pequeño núcleo de elemento cero. Pero su padre siempre dispuesto a ayudar a su pequeña, movió algunos hilos y se lo consiguió. A pesar de las apariencias Elissa lo diseñó con cuidado. Y al fabricarlo fue sumamente precisa. Su padre cada vez que la veía trabajar en aquél proyecto se maravillaba con la precisión con que lo hacia. Más que un pequeño taller donde trabajaba una joven ingeniera, parecía una fabrica en la que trabajaba un equipo completo.

"Vale, primera prueba de encendido. Todos los sistemas listos, y... arrancando."

El núcleo de eezo empezó a zumbar y el vehículo se elevó, Elissa de inmediato comenzó a revisar los sistemas del mismo para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Llevaba mucho tiempo con ello, y quería que todo saliera sin contratiempos.

"Propulsores bien, turbo impulsores preparados. Bombas de combustible bien. Ok, vamos a pararlo de momento. No quiero probarlo aún, hay algo que debo hacer antes."

... ... ... … … ...

Krek estaba junto a su padre en la planta eólica, dadas las ultimas llegadas de colonos de las pasadas semanas la necesidad de energía de la colonia había subido sustancialmente. Entonces recibió una llamada por la omniherramienta. Era su amiga Elissa. Su padre se fijó en ello.

"¿Qué pasa, no lo vas a coger?"

"Padre, ¿no te molesta que hable con una humana?"

"¿Por que habría de molestarme?"

"Bueno, es sabido que los humanos y nosotros no nos llevamos bien por lo ocurrido en la guerra."

"Eso fue hace mucho ya, no te preocupes. Además me he fijado en como la miras."

"No se a que te refieres padre."

"¿Que te crees, que tu padre no sabe distinguir esas cosas?"

Para cortar aquella conversación que le empezaba a resultar incomoda, en cuanto Elissa realizó una nueva llamada Krek le contestó.

"Dime Elissa ¿que necesitas? ahora estoy ocupado ayudando a mi padre en la planta eólica."

Su padre que poseía una mente bastante abierta para ser turiano se asomó para que de soslayo se le viera al mismo tiempo que decía.

"Pero si necesitas a mi hijo para algo no pasa nada, no estamos solos y tampoco me es esencial."

"¡PADRE! me estás avergonzando."

"Krek, ¿entonces puedes venir? lo he terminado, quería que lo probáramos juntos."

"Si mi padre me lo permite estaré ahí en 15 o 20 minutos."

Su padre de nuevo antes de que cortara la transmisión dijo.

"Su padre se lo permite."

Krek miró con cierto desdén a su padre. Aquello no era normal, sobre todo en su raza. En parte lo agradecía, pero su madre era mas fiel a los ideales de los turianos, lo cual era en cierta forma inusual. Si era sincero consigo mismo era duro luchar contra sus propios sentimientos. Su padre se fijó en la mirada perdida de su hijo, e intentó tranquilizarlo.

"Perdoname Krek, he sido muy brusco. Pero los tiempos cambian y tu madre debe aceptarlo. Si de verdad te quiere igual que yo, la aceptará. Si no, se dará cuenta que quizás te pierda a ti. Ahora vamos, tu amiga te está esperando."

"Gracias padre, me has dado mucho en que pensar."

Krek se dirigió a toda prisa hacia los módulos pues no quería llegar tarde, en parte para verla a ella y en parte para ver su proyecto terminado. Por el camino se cruzó con Gregor, al cuál odiaba con ahínco. No solo era mala persona. También intentó hacer daño a la persona que él más quería.

Si así era, quería a Elissa. Ahora que pasó junto a aquél despreciable humano se dio cuenta. Entonces apreció mucho más las palabras de su padre.

"Elissa ¿Donde estás?"

Acababa de llegar y pensó que Elissa le había gastado un broma, ahí solo había lo que parecía un montón de cacharros tapados con una amplia lona de tela. Entonces la lona empezó a caer mientras un zumbido salia bajo la misma. Y ahí estaba Elissa en aquél increíble...

"Pero Elissa, ¿Si parece más una lanzadera que un aerocoche?"

"Bueno, más o menos. Vamos sube."

Elissa elevó la puerta del copiloto para que su amigo subiera con ella.

"Waoo, es increíble. Desde luego se nota que llevas todo este tiempo trabando."

En cuanto Krek se subió y se puso el cinturón, Elissa cerró las puertas. Agarró la palanca de gases y la adelantó un poco. El vehículo comenzó a avanzar a la vez que empezaba a elevarse por encima de los módulos. Krek que también era un buen ingeniero notó algo inusual.

"Elissa, ¿Que ha sido ese ruido justo después de cerrarse las puertas?"

"¿Eso? ahora lo verás."

Elissa comenzó a teclear frenéticamente el cuadro de mandos y control. Krek oyó un ruido tras él y se fijó que unos compartimentos en los laterales empezaban a separarse y elevarse ligeramente del vehículo.

"Elissa eso no serán propulsores para el espacio, ¿verdad?"

"Sip. Bueno no exactamente."

"Dudo que este cacharro este capacitado para el vuelo en el vacío."

"Krek, - Elissa le miró con seguridad - confía en mi."

Los turbo impulsores que instaló empezaron a hacer que el vehículo temblara mientras iniciaban el encendido y la velocidad empezaba a subir rápidamente.

"¡ELISSA!"

Con un estruendo los propulsores arrancaron de golpe haciendo que la pequeña aeronave empezara a subir a una velocidad vertiginosa, haciendo que Krek y Elissa se aplastaran contra los asientos sin casi poder hablar. Cuando hubo llegado al horizonte en que la atmósfera casi da al espacio el aparato se estabilizó. Krek se empezó a relajar, la paz allí reinante sumado al impresionante cielo oscuro que se presentaba ante ellos le tranquilizó.

"Elissa, dime que este trasto puede volver."

"Claro que si tonto. Lo tenia todo calculado. No es que pueda viajar por el espacio, pero si que lo diseñé para que pudiera realizar vuelos orbitales de baja altura. Me costó bastante construir los turbo impulsores y conseguir helio-3. Pero el resultado es increíble."

"Desde luego, esto es hermoso."

Elissa se fijó en que Krek la miraba más a ella que a su obra. No le importaba, pues se sentía atraída por aquél joven turiano. No sabia muy bien que era exactamente lo que sentía pero la sensación cuando estaba cerca de él era placentera. E incluso le entraba un calor extraño por el cuerpo. Se acercó a Krek y siguiendo su instinto la pasó el brazo tras su espalda, él pareció dudar pero dado el reducido espacio se rindió y se dejó llevar. Elissa se arrejuntó y le abrazó

"Disfrutemos de este momento de paz. Sin nuestros padres, sin trabajos, en compañía de quien más apreciamos."

Aquellas dulces palabras hicieron que algo en la mente de Krek se iluminara, se sintió mucho más tranquilo y relajado, sin dudarlo más abrazó a Elissa. Ella le dió un suave beso en su mejilla. Aquello pareció eterno a pesar de que fue un instante. Un sonido los despertó a los dos de su ensimismamiento. Era la madre de Elissa, llamándola.

"Si mamá, ¿necesitas algo?"

"Necesito que bajes ahora mismo, si es que ese trasto es capaz de bajar. Y en cuanto llegues recibirás un justo castigo."

"Elissa, será mejor que hagas caso a tu madre. Si se parece a la mía temo por ti."

"¿Quién ha hablado? ¿Quién está contigo?"

Krek intentó relajarse de nuevo y ser educado.

"Buenos días señora Shepard, soy yo Krek, el amigo de Elissa."

Entonces extrañamente la expresión de Emily cambió y comenzó a hablar de manera más afable.

"Oh, perdón. Creí que mi pequeña estaba sola. Seguid con lo vuestro, pero no tardeís mucho y volved sanos y salvos."

En cuanto su madre cortó la llamada Elissa se empezó a preguntarse que había pasado. - 'Lo sabe' - se dijo para si. Aunque no tenia claro qué era lo que sabía.

"Krek, creo que es hora de volver, de todos modos el sistema de reciclaje de aire aún no está instalado y no creo que queden maás de unos minutos de oxigeno."

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Me vas a decir que podríamos morir aquí asfixiados?"

A Elissa le gustaba bromear, sobre todo con su amigo. A pesar de que se conocían desde hacia ya 6 años, ella se ponía tan seria con sus bromas que siempre lo pillaba.

"Jajajaja, que es broma Krek. ¿Crees en serio que con el cariño que te tengo, jugaría con tu vida?"

Krek refunfuñó para si mismo, a pesar de los años seguía sin entender las expresiones de Elissa y siempre le asustaba. Entre la seriedad que mostraba y lo cortantes de sus palabras le era muy difícil analizar si decía la verdad o bromeaba. Él lo intentó en alguna ocasión con ella pero nunca pudo conseguir el mismo efecto. Era otra cosa que le gustaba de ella. Su atención a todo lo que la rodeaba unido a su soberbia inteligencia.

"Vale... propulsores encendidos, realicemos un descenso más calmado, ¿estas de acuerdo compi?"

"Si será lo mejor, así no destacaremos tanto."

... ... ... … … ...

La pequeña nave descendió de manera controlada en manos de Elissa que la manejaba con precisión, mucho mejor que en la subida, pues se dejó llevar por la emoción de probar su nueva creación. Cuando llegaron al taller tras el módulo de vivienda Emiliy estaba esperándolos. Elissa se despidió de Krek, mientras observaba a su madre temiendo el próximo castigo. Cuando hubo marchado, se dirigió un tanto nerviosa a su madre.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Como ha sido? ¿Especial? ¿Te ha gustado?"

A pesar de su intelecto, Elissa no tenia claro a que se refería su madre. No parecía enfadada cosa que le extrañó. Parecía más evidente que quería saber lo ocurrido momentos antes, pero, ¿sobre qué exactamente? Entonces su padre apareció corriendo.

"Arf, arf, ¿que... pasa... Emily?"

Emily de inmediato cambió su rostro de curioso a enfadado.

"Aquí tu hija a construido una especie de lanzadera en miniatura, y antes de siquiera avisarnos se lanzó al espacio con ella. Podría haber explotado y habernos quedado sin nuestra pequeña - dirigió su mirada hacia ella . ¿Cómo has podido ocultarlo? ¿Y si os hubiera pasado algo?"

"¿Eli? ¿Lo has probado? ¿Y no has llamado a tu viejo para estrenarlo?"

Emily se quedó un poco sorprendida por las palabras de su marido.

"Espera, ¿Tú lo sabias?"

"Ehmm, Emily no saques conclusiones precipitadas."

Entonces James se percató de lo que dijo Emily,

"Un momento, ¿'os hubiera'? ¿Quien demonios estaba contigo Elissa?"

De pronto la expresión de James pasó del orgullo al enfado igual que su madre. Elissa que no le gustaba mentir se lo dijo claramente.

"Mi amigo Krek es quién estaba conmigo, lo hemos probado juntos y a estado muy bien..."

"¿¡CÓMO!? ¿Ese sucio pinchudo?"

"No le digas eso, es mi amigo."

"¿Tu amigo? Vamos a tu habitación, estas castigada hasta que yo lo diga, y ni se te ocurra contestarme de nuevo."

Elissa se marchó con lagrimas en los ojos, era la primera vez en toda su vida que su padre le gritaba y le castigaba todo al unísono. El resto del día se lo pasó llorando en su cama, cuando llegó la hora de comer no quiso bajar y sin querer le gritó a través de la compuerta a su padre diciéndole que no quería saber nada de él, que la dejara en paz.

Ya era la hora de la cena, en su omniherramienta parpadeaban los 9 avisos de mensajes de Krek. Pero no sabia que decirle. Por primera vez no tenia palabras, con el castigo impuesto por su padre no sabia cuando volvería a salir. Entonces unos tímidos toques a la compuerta le pusieron atenta.

"Eli, soy mamá. ¿puedo pasar?"

Elissa desbloqueó la puerta para permitir la entrada de su madre, pero nadie más.

"Eli, te traigo algo de cenar. Algo suave para compensar que no has comido este medio día. ¿Vale? ¿te lo comerás? hazlo por mamá."

Elissa se giró sobre si misma al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba de la cama, y sujetaba la bandeja con lo que su madre le había preparado.

"Entiendo lo que te pasa, lo llevo viendo ya algún tiempo, es algo que a una madre no se le escapa. Y aún menos si tiene un titulo universitario en psicología. Te sientes atraída por tu amigo, es algo normal. Ya en estos tiempos poco importa la raza, uno se siente atraído por el carácter, la amabilidad, el ser en si mismo de quién te rodea."

Elisa comenzó a comer tímidamente lo dispuesto en la bandeja, y Emily sonrió. Sabia como llegar al corazón de su pequeña.

"Pero debes ser compresiva con tu padre, recuerda que estuvo en la guerra del primer contacto combatiendo a los turianos. Fué hace trece años, pero para tu padre ocurrió hace poco, tu ya habías nacido y cuando tomaron la colonia de Shanxi, el temió que pudieras estar en peligro. Eran tiempos convulsos debes entenderlo. Sé que le costará pero ha de aceptar que no todos los turianos son como los que conoció en la guerra. Y no te preocupes, he conseguido que te levante el castigo. Después de todo, nuestra pequeña ingeniera no comete errores de cálculo, y no has hecho nada realmente malo."

Emily abrazó con dulzura a su hija mientras le besaba en sus pálidas mejillas, le recogía su largo cabello marrón oscuro y le miraba aquellos hermosos ojos verde oliva.

"Ahora baja al salón, tu padre tiene que decirte algo."

"Gracias mamá, espera aquí. Cuando vuelva tengo que decirte algo."

"Eso está hecho Eli."

Elissa bajó al salón con cierta timidez, lo ocurrido antes fue inesperado y tenia en parte miedo por lo que su padre quisiera decirle. En cuanto James se percató de la presencia de su hija se dirigió hacia ella.

"Eli, perdoname. Creo que ya eres suficientemente mayor. Hace tiempo capturaron a mi unidad y nos sometieron a un interrogatorio. Sus oficiales querían saber todo sobre nuestros sistemas de armas, pero resistimos. Finalmente fue mi habilidad la que nos sacó de allí. Pero había olvidado algo. Uno de los guardias en las semanas que pasé encerrado, comenzó a hablar conmigo. Pensé que quería convencerme para que bajara la guardia y le contara todo lo que sabia.

Pero no era así, me contó que él no estaba de acuerdo con la política de su raza. Que lamentaba lo que estábamos haciéndonos mutuamente, que hubiera preferido lidiar con aquello mediante la diplomacia en lugar de con las armas. Entonces me dí cuenta de algo que había olvidado, las demás razas son como nosotros. Puedes encontrar individuos increíblemente crueles y sádicos, pero también buenas personas, de buen corazón y con ideales que vale la pena conservar. Por ello, mi pequeña Eli te pido perdón. Me costará, pero debo aceptar la amistad que has forjado."

Elissa sin decir nada abrazó con fuerza a su padre, y él le correspondió. Ambos estuvieron allí lo que parecieron horas.

"No necesitas que te perdone papá, has pasado por mucho y lo comprendo."

Cuando se hubo relajado el ambiente entre los dos de nuevo, Ellissa le explicó con todo lujo de detalles el funcionamiento de 'Antares'

"Un buen nombre hija, le queda bien. Me alegro que mi pequeña ayuda en tu proyecto resultara útil."

"Desde luego papá, el núcleo de eezo es perfecto. No reduce en exceso la masa de Antares, pero yo ya lo había previsto, de ahí que modificara el diseño y le instalara los turbo impulsores de iones de alta energía."

"Bueno Eli, aunque me encanta escucharte cuando hablas con tecnicismos es hora de irse a dormir. Hoy a sido un día... bueno podría haber sido mejor. Márchate a descansar y ya lo vemos mañana después del trabajo."

Elissa se acercó de nuevo contenta a su padre y le recompensó con un beso de buenas noches. Cuando llegó a su habitación ya había olvidado que dijo a su madre que esperara, pero ahí seguía.

"Bueno Eli, que me tienes que contar."

"Creo que ya lo sabes, pero vale. Me gusta Krek, pero no solo como amigo. Junto a él me siento protegida, tranquila y nerviosa."

"Quién lo iba a decir, mi pequeña se ha enamorado."

Elissa la miró con sorpresa, ¿era acaso amor? Mirando en su interior no lo tenia claro, pues no tenia experiencias previas de ello.

"Bueno, a sido un día largo. Medita con la almohada esta noche y ya mañana lo hablamos."

"Buenas noches mamá."

"Buenas noches Eli, que descanses y sueñes con tu príncipe."

"¡Mamá!"

"Vale, vale. Un besito, ¡muach!"

... ... ... ...

"¡Mi respuesta es no!"

"Madre, ¿por qué? tampoco es tan grave"

"No, no y mil veces no. Un hijo mio no se va a juntar con esa chusma humana."

"Lo veo difícil, si vivimos en una colonia principalmente de humanos mujer."

"¿Cómo? ¿Tú le apoyas?"

"Desde luego mujer, apoyo a nuestro hijo, cosa que tu también deberías."

"Yo luché en esa estúpida guerra contra esos salvajes, tendríamos que haberlos enviado al infierno en cuanto pudimos. Pero noooo. Las malditas asari tuvieron que meter mano y jugar con la diplomacia."

Krek ya era lo suficientemente mayor y no pudo resistirlo.

"Madre, si no lo aceptas me marcharé. Y no volverás a verme."

Entonces su madre se rindió, las palabras de su hijo sonaron tajantes y decisivas. Veía una determinación en él, la que esperaría si hubiera servido. Cosa que no hizo, pues después de la guerra, ella y su marido se auto exiliaron de Palaven. Ya había visto suficiente muerte y su espíritu no podía más. Había evitado todo lo posible el contacto con los humanos de la colonia, pues seguía resentida con ellos.

"Durante una misión, un acorazado humano bombardeó nuestra posición y mi mejor amigo, alguien con quién había servido muchos años murió delante de mi. Yo sufrí de múltiples heridas pero sobreviví. Nunca perdonaré a los humanos por aquello."

"Mika, eso fue hace trece años. Estos humanos no tienen la culpa de lo que te ocurrió, y por lo tanto no merecen tu desdén. Mi experiencia me ha demostrado que mires donde mires, da lo mismo la raza, en todas partes hay gente mala y buena. Debes aceptarlo."

"De acuerdo, ya que tengo a mi marido y a mi hijo en mi contra realizaré un esfuerzo por conocer a estos humanos. Y tú puedes seguir viéndote con esa humana."

"Se llama Elissa, y es una soberbia ingeniera. Te sorprenderían sus conocimientos si la conocieras."

"Vale, acepto el reto hijo. Mañana iremos a verla y la... conoceré"

Lejos de echarse para atrás su hijo le respondió con decisión.

"Así lo haremos, madre."


	3. Capitulo 3º

**Hola de nuevo, para los sensibles en este capitulo hay una cuasi violación. Si lo leéis es bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Por otro lado espero que disfrutéis de Elissa Shepard tanto como yo. Aunque aún es muy joven, ya deja entrever parte de la fortaleza que la definirá más tarde como heroína de la galaxia. Un saludo y disfrutad.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde aquél día en que muchas cosas se dijeron. Elissa estaba contenta, Krek seguía siendo su amigo y su padre más o menos lo aceptaba. Ademas también conoció por fin a la madre de Krek, Mika. Para sorpresa de ambos, Mika y James tenían muchas cosas en común, y aunque al principio fueron recelosos entre ellos, las palabras de sus respectivos hijos les hicieron ver algo especial. La guerra con sus males, ya había pasado. Era hora de la reconciliación, y se ponían como ejemplo a ellos mismos. En una de esas ocasiones en que se reunieron, para zanjar una pequeña pero acalorada discusión entre Mika y James, Elissa y Krek se abrazaron mutuamente, demostrándoles que no era imposible que se llevaran bien.

Solo debían dejar de lado sus diferencias. Intentaron no obstante que no pareciera demasiado excesivo, pues el cariño que iba creciendo entre ambos cada día era mayor. Pero tras aquellas tres intensas semanas, especialmente Mika, comenzó a relacionarse con la gente de la colonia, cosa que no había hecho desde su llegada hacia ya 7 años, salvo para realizar alguna compra. James, a instancias de Elissa invitó a la familia de Krek a cenar en su casa. Y desde ese día, la personalidad de Mika y James se volvió más agradable. Tanto ella como él se contaron historias de la guerra, de lo que habían visto. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por las historias del otro y ayudó mucho a mejorar el conocimiento que tenían tanto de ello como de si mismos. Para sorpresa de Elissa y Krek, forjaron una pequeña amistad.

... ... ... … … ...

"Mamá, me marcho a la planta eólica. Voy a echar una mano a Krek y a su padre."

"De acuerdo Elissa. Cuando vuelvas pasate por el mercado y compra unas patatas."

"Vale mama, así lo haré. Hasta luego."

Elissa se paseaba tranquila por la colonia en dirección a los molinos. Ahora se sentía mucho más segura de si misma, gracias a los acontecimientos ocurridos durante las tres ultimas semanas. Pasó cerca del modulo de Krek, y Mika estaba cuidando una extrañas flores de su jardín.

"Buenos días señora Treskar, ¿Que tal lleva el día?"

Mika, a pesar de los últimos días, no estaba aún acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo fuera. Pero de algún modo, la educación y personalidad de Elissa hacían que se relajara.

"Buenos días Elissa, estoy bien gracias. Krek y mi marido te esperan. ¿Puedes llevarles el almuerzo?"

"Claro que si señora, con mucho gusto."

Elissa tarareaba algo, mientras Mika le entregaba una fiambrera.

"¿Que es eso que murmuras? Me resulta familiar."

"Oh, es una canción de cuna que me enseñó vuestro hijo. Me pareció muy bonita y en ocasiones me viene a la cabeza."

Lo que decía Krek de ella era cierto. Su descomunal capacidad para absorber información. Ya durante esos días su hijo le mostró algunos de los inventos que fabricó ella misma, casi sin ayuda. La precisión era más que evidente en sus trabajos. Le apenaba un poco, pero en el buen sentido, que aquella joven humana superara en conocimientos y habilidad a su propio hijo. Le demostró que independientemente de tu origen, la habilidad podía surgir de manera espontanea.

"Desde luego, me sorprende que la sepas tan bien. Bueno, gracias por el favor. Saluda a mi marido y a mi hijo."

"Muy bien señora. Que pase muy buen día. Hasta luego."

Aquella joven humana la impresionaba. Su educación al hablar, la afabilidad con que lo hacia, su habilidad en ingeniería. En parte no le extrañó que su hijo se sintiera atraído por aquella humana. Desde aquél día en que discutieron y ella se comprometió a realizar un esfuerzo por entender y comprender a los humanos se llevó muchas sorpresas. La mayor de ellas fue cuando conoció al padre de Elissa, que también sirvió en la guerra. Aquella guerra en que ambos perdieron compañeros queridos, compartir el dolor lo hizo más fácil. Y ver el punto de vista de cada uno también ayudó mucho. Eso le hizo ver, que desde ambos bandos se pasaba mal y bien. De manera inesperada sintió que tenían más en común que diferencias, al margen de su clara diferencia racial. Ese fue el germen de una pequeña amistad que floreció aquél día.

... ... ... … … ...

Elissa continuó el trayecto hasta la planta eólica, cuando llegó comenzó a buscar donde se encontraba su amigo. Los encontró casi al final montando uno de los nuevos molinos.

"Buenos días señor Treskar, buenos dáas Krek."

"Por favor Elissa, llamame Trix."

Elissa no pudo retener una leve risita al oír su nombre de nuevo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Perdóneme señor Trix, pero su nombre suena casi como decir tres."

"Oh, vaya, a eso se debían las risas del otro día cuando fuimos a tu casa a cenar."

"Le pido disculpas si le hemos causado algún malestar señor Trix."

"No te preocupes Elissa, ya hace mucho que me tomo la vida con humor."

"Hola Eli, buenos días. ¿Es esa nuestra comida?"

"Huy, casi lo olvido. Mika me manda saludos para vosotros. ¿A que se debe que os haya tenido que traer esto?"

Preguntó mientras le entregaba la fiambrera de sugerente tamaño.

"Tenemos mucho trabajo y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a la hora de comer para no perder tiempo al volver a casa."

"Bueno yo ahora estoy libre, si queréis os puedo ayudar."

"Claro Eli, quedate. Siempre viene bien un par más de manos."

Mientras Trix y Krek, terminaban de montar el soporte, Elissa comprobaba que la recepción de energía era constante y correcta. A pesar de su juventud, manejaba las consolas con rapidez y sin fallos.

"El flujo de energía parece correcto señor Trix."

"¿Cuanto marca?"

"Hmm, no oscila mucho. Se mantiene entre 6.55 y 6.57 Kw, con la velocidad del viento actual."

"Muy bien Eli, sitúa el limite de energía en 12."

Era prioritario imponer un limite de energía a los molinos. Si giraban demasiado rápido existía la posibilidad que excedieran su limite de resistencia. Ya de por si, cada dos o tres meses se debían cambiar los rodamientos por desgaste. Durante el rato que estuvieron, gracias a la ayuda de Elissa, consiguieron adelantar un poco el trabajo. Pues montaron dos molinos más de lo que habían previsto. Ya solo quedaban otros cuatro.

"Bueno señor Trix, se me hace tarde y tengo un encargo de mi madre. Quizás luego me vuelva a pasar después de clase. Pasad buena tarde y no os canséis mucho."

"Hasta luego Elissa."

"Luego nos vemos Eli."

Elissa recogió su consola y la introdujo en su mochila. Se colocó de nuevo su mono de trabajo que se desabrochó pues el implacable sol de la mañana la acaloraba. Aunque muchos la conocían, sufrió alguna mirada hacia su pequeño pero esbelto y bien dotado cuerpo. Lo que no intuyó fueron unos ojos que la miraban con más lascivia desde un lugar apartado, esperando para actuar.

... ... ... … … ...

'bip, bip'

"¿Hmm? ¿Un aviso de la planta de reciclaje de aire norte?"

Elissa tenia siempre un programa activado, que ella misma creó, que avisaba de algún fallo inesperado. Pero eso no era normal, solía pasar primero por la central de control y ya allí avisaban al ingeniero más cercano. Pero Elissa no dudó, si había algún problema debía solucionarlo. Las plantas de reciclaje de aire eran prioritarias para los túneles que discurrían bajo la colonia. De ese modo el aire no se viciaba, y se conservaba el adecuado nivel de humedad. Miró su omniherramienta y aún tenia tiempo. Marchó de inmediato a la planta. Tecleó su código de acceso y justo cuando entraba sintió una pequeña descarga al mismo tiempo que se sentía desvanecer.

'Elissa se encontraba en el desierto, o eso pensaba. No había nada a su alrededor. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero no oyó su propia voz. Se empezó a sentir intranquila y asustada. Pensaba en sus padres, en Krek y comenzó a llorar pero otra vez no se oía. Lo peor es que sus lagrimas eran de sangre. Intentó parar pero sus ojos no dejaban de supurar. Empezó a sentirse débil cuando notó un extraño olor que le hizo despertar...'

Entonces abrió de nuevo los ojos, se encontraba en la planta de reciclaje de aire, pero apenas podía moverse. Cuando se le aclaró un poco la vista vio que estaba casi desnuda, su mono había desaparecido y solo quedaba su ropa interior. Tenía las manos atadas a una de las vigas y colgaba ligeramente por encima del suelo, entonces de uno de los recicladores apareció de nuevo aquel despreciable ser.

"Hola pequeña zorrita. Te dije que cuando yo quiero algo lo tengo. Y nada me lo impedirá. Me propuse que sería el primero en probarte, y ahora estás bajo mi control."

"Gregor, te juro que cuando salga de aquí te patearé el culo."

Elissa se revolvió sin mucho éxito, pues la atadura de sus muñecas era firme.

"Fíjate, tenía yo razón. Sin el mono estás muy buena."

Empezó a manosearle uno de sus pequeños pechos, no mostrando delicadeza alguna. Elissa gimió por su dureza, al sentir aquella mano manoseándola.

"Vaya, si te gusta. ¿Verdad perrita? Reconócelo, sabes que esto te gusta. No eres la primera a quién se lo hago, y todas gemís como perras."

"No me gusta y te juro que lo lamentarás."

"Si esperas que alguien venga por el aviso... falso que yo he mandado."

Elissa le miró con algo de temor. Gregor se agachó mientras acercaba su cara al cuerpo de ella y la olisqueaba.

"Que bien hueles. Es curioso, siempre pensé que olerías a aceite y grasa, pero después de todo te cuidas como corresponde a una zorra que espera ser domesticada."

"Si te atreves a tocarme te juro que te arrepentirás, sucio y asqueroso cerdo."

"No solo voy a tocarte, cuando acabe contigo no querrás que nadie salvo yo te posea."

Cuando dijo aquello, le lamió el cuerpo desde sus pechos hasta casi su centro.

"Antes preferiría morir."

"No vas a morir, este cuerpazo hay que aprovecharlo y domarlo."

Se agachó de nuevo y separó sus piernas, sujetándolas con fuerza mientras Elissa intentaba forcejear en vano. Entonces comenzó a lamer su sexo, mientras ella chillaba e intentaba deshacerse de aquella sensación. Salvo ella misma, nadie había tocado aún su parte más intima. Aquél despreciable chico le siguió lamiendo sus labios desplazando a un lado con una de sus sucias manos su ropa interior. Mientras estaba disfrutando del momento bramó satisfecho. Elissa quería que aquello terminara, estaba asustada y le estaba costando conservar la respiración. Él levantó el rostro y al ver ya por fin su cara con miedo rió.

"Que pasa zorrita no quieres que siga. ¿Verdad? ¿Tu cuerpo no sabe disfrutar de un momento de placer? Después de todo todas no sois iguales, a pesar de mis esfuerzos no consigo darte lo que necesitas. Pero pronto recibirás lo que yo necesito"

Se separó un momento, arrancó de un tirón aquél escaso trozo de tela y sin avisar y con dureza introdujo varios de sus dedos de golpe, haciendo que Elissa gritara de dolor al mismo tiempo que Gregor comenzaba a disfrutar de aquello, primero haría que sufriera para al final darle el placer que él necesitaba.

"Vamos sucia perra, se que te gusta. Dímelo, dime que te gusta, si lo haces te prometo que pronto acabaré."

Comenzó a reírse mientras introducía y sacaba salvajemente sus dedos y Elissa gemía de dolor. A pesar del intenso dolor Elissa pensó que no debía rendirse y con gran esfuerzo le contestó.

"Jamás me gustará, y espero que ardas en el infierno cuando esto acabe."

Gregor estaba ya cansado de la tozudez de Elissa y paró, pues su entrepierna le estaba apretando en el pantalón. Ahora vendría el autentico placer que él estaba buscando, ya que no conseguía que la joven se rindiera. Se incorporó y comenzó a desabrocharse, mostrando aquél falo de considerable tamaño, Elissa al verlo gritó de nuevo.

"¡No por favor, eso no!"

Gregor se acercó a ella sujetándole de nuevo las piernas abriéndolas y rozando con la punta de su miembro su suave piel acercándose hacia su centro. Iba a ser lo más salvaje que pudiera para que aquella perrita aprendiera de una vez. De pronto casi de la nada apareció una extraña mano cerrada en puño que le golpeó en el costado derecho de la cara haciendo que cayera en un sonoro gemido de dolor contra el frio suelo.

... ... ... … … ...

Krek estaba ya con su padre disfrutando del almuerzo. Un suculento plato preparado por su madre.

"Creo que haríais muy buena pareja."

"¿Estás seguro, padre?"

"Si no estuviera seguro, ni lo habría mencionado."

"Se que tú la aceptarías, pero... Creo que aún es pronto para madre."

"Mika debe aprender, que los tiempos han cambiado."

De pronto a Krek le llegó un aviso a su omniherramienta, era lo que parecía un mensaje de emergencia de Elissa, por un canal privado que crearon. Normalmente solo lo usaban cuando estaban seguros de que nadie les observaba por eso en ese momento le sorprendió.

"Krek soy Elissa. Estoy en peligro. Por favor acude a estas coordenadas rápido."

Krek sintió una punzada de miedo, debía ser algo pregrabado pero estaba claro que no era una de sus bromas. Miró a su padre y con su mirada lo dijo todo.

"Acude raudo Krek, tu chica te necesita."

Krek no dudó un segundo, se incorporó y salió corriendo hacia el punto que marcaba constante su omniherramienta. Era una de las plantas de reciclaje del aire. Intentó introducir su clave de acceso, pero alguien bloqueó la entrada. No obstante no le costó mucho acceder de nuevo. Quién lo hiciera debía ser un aficionado. Corrió sin parar respirando con fuerza, fuera lo que fuera que encontrara, Elissa le necesitaba. Entonces cuando casi había llegado al punto marcado la oyó gritar - '¡No por favor, eso no!' - justo cuando rodeó el filtro principal vio la escena. El repugnante de Gregor estaba parcialmente desnudo y a punto de abusar del cuerpo de Elissa. Su Elissa. Sin dudar y aprovechando que no se había percatado de su presencia, aprovechó un movimiento que su madre le enseñó tiempo atrás para desorientarle y le golpeó fuertemente en la cara. Gimió con el golpe y cayó contra el frio suelo.

... ... ... … … ...

"¡Krek, has venido!"

Elissa estaba con la cara empapada en sus propias lagrimas, que corrían por todo su cuerpo. En su rostro se veía claramente un profundo dolor. Krek se fijó en la completa desnudez de Elissa y aquello le enfureció mucho más.

Gregor intentaba recomponerse y al girar la cabeza mientras se intentaba levantar miró al joven turiano.

"¿Pero, cómo?"

Intentaba asimilar que había ocurrido, su pervertida mente no le dejaba más margen para la imaginación. No se le ocurrió pensar que Elissa siempre iba por delante de todos ante cualquier situación que surgiera. Instaló una simple aplicación a su omniherramienta. Si alguien se la quitaba sin introducir un código, saltaba automáticamente una alarma y enviaba el mensaje de ayuda.

"Despreciable cerdo, te haré pagar lo que le has hecho."

"Buaj, ¿Estáis juntos? No sabia que te gustaran los animales, perrita."

Al oír eso, Krek le soltó una patada en toda la boca, haciendo que un pequeño reguero de sangre brotara de sus labios, pero eso no hizo que Gregor desistiera en su sarcástica palabrería.

"Si no le he hecho nada sucio pinchudo, solo disfrutábamos del día."

Krek le golpeó con furia una vez más, haciendo que gimiera de dolor de nuevo.

"Levanta si eres hombre, te voy a dar tal paliza que necesitaran hacerte una prueba de adn, para confirmar que eres tú."

Gregor, se levantó con cierta dificultad. Pensaba que podría ganar aquella lucha. Krek era de su misma edad y era también un ingeniero, sus dotes en combate serian nulas, jugó con ventaja por las placas de su cuerpo, pero era un reto realizable. Pero de nuevo, no contaba con las circunstancias.

El pequeño entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo que le enseñó su madre. Gregor se abalanzó con decisión dispuesto a lanzarle un puñetazo, pero Krek, se giró rápidamente y se tumbó boca abajo, se apoyó en sus fuertes brazos y le propinó sendas patadas a sus rodillas haciendo que estás crujieran y haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo en alaridos. Krek, se acercó hacia él - 'calla de una vez' - le soltó un brutal puñetazo que lo dejó ya por fin inconsciente.

De inmediato se giró a Elissa, que seguía llorando. Con habilidad desató sus manos, y ella sin pensárselo, a pesar de su desnudez, cuando se sintió al fin libre le abrazó con fuerza. Krek a pesar de la coraza de su pecho sintió el corazón de Elissa latir con fuerza y rapidez, y fue notando al corresponderle abrazándola también, como disminuía su ritmo frenético.

"Krek, has venido."

Solo salieron esas palabras nuevamente, pero ahora eran más calmadas a pesar de que no dejaba de llorar.

"Claro que he venido, debía protegerte y cuidarte. Por ti recorrería el universo si hiciera falta."

Se sorprendió al decir aquellas palabras. Lo llevaba sintiendo desde hacia ya mucho, y aquél momento fue el adecuado para decirlo. Pero aún se sorprendió más, Elissa se incorporó de puntillas, y le besó. Como en aquellos vids que buscó para entender un poco los entresijos del cortejo humano. Krek, se dejó llevar por el momento.

"Muchas gracias, sabia que podía confiar en tu ayuda."

"Siempre que me necesites estaré aquí junto a ti."

Entonces llegaron sus padres, intentaron analizar la situación, pues la explicación de Trix fue escasa.

"¡ELISSA!"

"¡Mamá!"

Elissa se dirigió de inmediato hacia su madre que la abrazó con fuerza, aún lloraba y el dolor que sentía en su bajo vientre aún era intenso. Gregor comenzó a despertar, pero Mika, que también acudió, antes de que hiciera nada le apresó los brazos y lo levantó con dureza.

"Ahh, perra, ten cuidado que me haces daño. ¿O eres un hombre? Sinceramente apenas os distingo."

Mika, miró el estado de Elissa, llevaban poco tiempo de relación pero le asqueó lo que aquél chico le hizo.

"Tienes suerte de que fuera mi hijo quién acudiera primero, si hubiera sido yo, ahora estarías muerto e inerte."

Gregor calló, aquello sonó mucho más duro de lo que hubiera esperado, intuyó con acusado acierto que aquella turiana no alardeaba. James se dirigió a él.

"Maldito hijo de puta, si no fuera por mi hija ahora mismo te reventaría a ostias, hasta dejarte inútil para el resto de tu miserable vida."

"¿Usted también me mataría? ¿A uno de los suyos?"

Trix fue quién le contestó.

"Y eso lo dice el que le ha hecho esto a una niña, irónico a la vez que despreciable."

"Vayámonos a la enfermería, pero tú, vas a ir a la central de seguridad."

Entonces Elissa, que ya había dejado de llorar se incorporó. Su madre ya le había ayudado a ponerse de nuevo su mono, se acercó y pidió con un gesto a su padre que se apartara y miró fijamente a Gregor a los ojos, pero ya no mostraban miedo ni dolor. Sin pensárselo mucho, le soltó tal puñetazo, que uno de sus dientes ya un poco suelto le salió de golpe por la boca, haciendo que la encía le sangrara.

"¿Habéis visto? Me ha pegado ya rendido, eso ha sido injusto e innecesario."

Mika le dijo de nuevo en tono frio.

"Aquí nadie a visto nada - y en tono más amable y levantando la mirada - ¿verdad?"

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

... ... ... ...

Tras el juicio que se produjo posterior a la agresión, de lo más grave ocurrido en los últimos años en la colonia, Gregor fue condenado a 65 años de prisión por desobediencia de una orden de alejamiento, secuestro e intento de violación de una menor. A pesar de la defensa las pruebas eran contundentes, al quitarle el mono, la omniherramienta de Elissa dejó de enfocar adecuadamente, pero al activar el mensaje de emergencia pudo grabar el sonido de todo lo ocurrido. Se le envió a una prisión fuera del planeta. Elissa a pesar de la fortaleza que mostró en todo momento al declarar y durante el evento, a petición de sus padres y amigos pasó unas sesiones de tratamiento psicológico. Las pasó sin contratiempos. Los médicos les dijeron, que no había olvidado lo ocurrido, pero que se enfrentaba a ello con valor y superación. Sin duda en ella había mucho más de lo que solo su inteligencia dejaba entrever.


	4. Capitulo 4º

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquél desagradable día. Sus abuelos maternos viajaron de nuevo desde la tierra, al conocer la noticia y decidieron quedarse hasta que Elissa se encontrara mejor. Ella, intentaba no ser demasiado mal educada. Sabia que solo se preocupaban por ella. Tanto su propia familia como la de Krek, constantemente le preguntaban si se encontraba bien.

"Si estoy bien, duermo bien, como bien. No pasa nada."

A pesar del diagnostico de los psicólogos y la ayuda de los trabajadores sociales, su familia y amigos pensaban que se escudaba en lo que fuera y no llegaba a asumir lo ocurrido realmente. A Elissa la exasperaba que la trataran como a una muñeca de porcelana. Ella asumía con fuerza lo ocurrido, no lo olvidaba, pero tampoco le quitaba el sueño. Pensaba que si se rendía a la evidencia del suceso, entonces si estaría perdida.

"Si ocurrió, me dolió, lloré. Pero no voy a sufrir por ello el resto de mi vida. No lo olvidaré, pero tampoco ha de definir mi vida. Por el contrario, lo usaré para que no vuelva a ocurrir algo parecido en el futuro."

Con aquellas palabras creyó erróneamente que su familia y amigos le dejarían más tranquila. Curiosamente la familia Treskar al oírla, si dejaron de husmear. Mika especialmente, vio en ella una fortaleza que incluso a sus padres se le escapaba. Solo su abuelo, pareció darse cuenta del claro significado de sus palabras.

Por otro lado su relación con Krek, mejoró mucho desde aquello. Los primeros días si fue algo reticente, pero Elissa poco a poco le enseñó las particularidades de la anatomía femenina humana.

... ... ... ...

"Mi pequeña Elissa, ¿De verdad que estás bien? ¿No estás preocupada? ¿Molesta?"

"Abuela, en serio. Estoy bien."

Elissa sin pensar suspiró profundamente, harta ya de escuchar las mismas preguntas constantemente.

"Annette, deja a nuestra nieta tranquila, si dice que está bien es que lo está."

"Marc, solo me preocupo por ella. ¿Que tienen de malo unas inocentes preguntas?"

"Siendo honestos mamá, llevamos casi un mes haciéndole esas preguntas, quizás ya es hora de dejarlo. Eli ha demostrado una actitud suficientemente adulta ya. Si necesita nuestra ayuda, ya la pedirá."

"Creo que tienes razón Emily, ya es hora de dejar a nuestra hija por el momento, en paz. Que sea ella misma la que ponga en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos. No debemos forzarlo."

"Por eso me caes bien, James. Siempre dije que Emily tenia buen ojo para los chicos."

"¡Papá!"

"Jajajaja. Veo, que los abuelos os tratan igual que vosotros a mi."

Todos rompieron a reír de inmediato ante las palabras de Elissa. Aquella noche suavizó un poco los siguientes días. Aunque su abuela seguía con su instinto excesivamente protector.

"Entiéndela Elissa es enfermera y siempre se ha preocupado por todo el mundo, pero tu eres su mayor tesoro. Por eso te trata incluso demasiado bien."

"Lo sé abuelo, pero es que resulta un tanto pesada."

"Y bueno, ¿que ha inventado mi nieta estos últimos días?"

"Ven, vayamos al taller."

Se dirigieron en cuanto acabaron el desayuno al taller de Elissa, un modulo que originalmente era de James, pero que modificó encantado para cedérselo a su hija y así reforzar su ingenio. Elissa destapó su pequeña lanzadera.

"Wow, Elissa. ¿Lo has hecho tu sola?"

"Si abuelo, bueno, honestamente me ayudó papá. Me ha costado más de un año construirlo, pero vuela genial. Y corre un montón. Incluso le hice algunas modificaciones para que pudiera realizar vuelos suborbitales. Con él, en mis tiempos libres he recorrido la mayor parte del planeta junto a mi mejor amigo."

"Ese joven turiano, ¿me equivoco?"

"Abuelo, ¿Lo desapruebas?"

"Elissa, confío en tu buen juicio. Es el mismo que tiene tu madre y ha cometido pocos errores en su vida. Aunque a veces los errores aparecen sin previo aviso. Lo importante es como se enfrenta uno a ellos."

"Gracias abuelo."

"Bueno, ¿nos damos una vuelta?"

"Claro abuelo, sube."

Cuando estaban los dos ya sentados, Marc vio la precisión de aquella pequeña nave. Él también estuvo en la guerra, pero al contrario que su yerno, el capitaneaba una fragata. Una nave resistente y rápida, construida en un astillero de su ciudad natal, París. Donde años atrás conoció a la mujer que le robó el corazón. Por ello sabía ver fallos en la estructura de una nave, pero aquella no tenia ninguno. A pesar de su pequeñez, se veía robusta. No poseía blindaje alguno, pero estaba suficientemente aislada para proteger a sus ocupantes. Acarició la cabeza de su nieta hasta la cola de caballo en que solía recoger su largo cabello,

"Mi pequeña nieta siempre tan hábil."

Elissa, mientras completaba el arranque se giró y recompensó a su abuelo con una amplia sonrisa,

"Gracias abuelo, te quiero mucho. Bueno ya está, arrancando."

La Antares remontó de nuevo el vuelo, pero más despacio que aquella primera vez, Elissa aún sabiendo que su abuelo estaba acostumbrado a las naves no quería sobresaltarle, levantó un poco la proa y aceleró a una velocidad moderada, no más de 350 km/h,

"¿Esto es todo? ¿Este trasto no corre más? Esperaba más de ti Elissa."

"Abuelo, no quisiera que sufrieras innecesariamente."

"Jajaja, he estado en una capsula de descenso, atravesando una atmósfera turbulenta, eso si era sufrir. Vamos pequeña, sin miedo. Enseñame que puede hacer tu nave."

Elissa se emocionó. De nuevo, comenzó a teclear en el cuadro de mandos. Los turbo impulsores se separaron, la nave temblaba y... ¡Bumm! Aceleró hasta su máxima velocidad, unos respetables 3.4 kilómetros por segundo. Su abuelo lejos de preocuparse alzó la voz,

"¡YEEEEA! Esto es otra cosa, esa es mi ingeniera, buscando el límite. ¡Woooooooo!"

Al cabo de unos segundos, la nave llegando al punto del horizonte de la atmósfera se estabilizó de nuevo.

"Nunca te había visto tan apasionado abuelo. Ha sido increíble."

"Tú eres increíble."

Elissa se sonrojó como un tomate.

"Abuelo, no me digas esas cosas. Que me avergüenzas."

"Ya lo sé, pequeña. Por eso te lo digo. - entonces se quedó mirando hacia las estrellas - A pesar de los años, siempre pienso en todo lo que aún no hemos visto, lo que aún nos queda por descubrir. Me sigo emocionando cuando miro hacia arriba y veo todas estas estrellas."

"Abuelo, ¿Yo podré ir alguna vez más allá?"

"Por supuesto, Elissa. No se lo digas a tus padres, pero con tus habilidades, creo que encajarías muy bien en la alianza. Sirviendo a la gente, protegiéndola. Y quién sabe, incluso podrías salvar a toda la galaxia de algún malo que haya por ahí."

"¿De verdad lo crees abuelo?"

"Claro, construirías un arma de increíble poder, para lanzar hamsters gigantes que se comieran a todos los enemigos que te lanzaran."

"Jajaja, abuelo que gracioso eres, pero seria genial."

"Tenemos tiempo hasta la hora de comer ¿vamos a algún otro lugar del planeta?"

Elissa ni se molestó en contestar, activó de nuevo los turbo impulsores y salieron disparados hacia un lugar que descubrió hace poco. Una enorme y ancha cascada en el continente del sur del planeta. Tenia cerca de cuatro kilómetros de ancho y caía más de 400 metros. Era hermosa, estuvieron un buen rato, haciendo muchísimas fotos del lugar para añadirlas a su amplia colección. Cuando Marc miró la hora le dijo a Elissa que era hora de marchar. Debían llegar antes de la hora de comer o la abuela se enfadaría.

... ... ... ...

Elissa estaba en su taller cuando apareció su abuela.

"Elissa, ¿Podemos hablar?"

"Claro abuela, espera un momento que estoy calibrando los impulsores de mi lanzadera."

"Si vas a tardar, no quisiera molestar."

"No molestas abuela, te puedes quedar si quieres."

"¿Estas segura? ¿No te supongo un gran peso?"

"Oh, el abuelo a hablado contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Si, así es mi pequeña, hemos estado hablando. Te pido disculpas si resulto demasiado insistente. En mis años de enfermera he visto muchos casos como el tuyo, y solo me preocupo por ti."

"Lo sé abuela. Pero me darás la razón, si rascas demasiado la herida nunca se cerrará. Y si lo hace la cicatriz que quede será peor que si se deja curar poco a poco."

Annette se quedó sorprendida, aquella metáfora no parecía dicha por una joven de solo 16 años. Sin duda tenia esa fortaleza que Emily le contaba, pero que en parte ella se negaba a ver.

"Vale Eli, no te molestaré más. Volveré a ser la abuela de siempre. Pero si en algún momento necesitases hablar, estaré para ti."

"Muchas gracias abuela."


	5. Capitulo 5º

**Hola de nuevo gente, aquí Elissa sufrirá el mayor varapalo de su vida, o al menos eso creerá.** Pero **al mismo tiempo será el punto de inflexión para tomar una sabia decisión que decidirá el resto de su vida. Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

"Mamá, me voy un momento a casa de Krek, ¿necesitas algo cuando vuelva?"

"No cariño, pasadlo bien y no vuelvas tarde."

"Vale mamá, hasta luego."

Elissa salió del modulo con el colgante en las manos. Era un regalo para su salvador, para su amigo, para su chico. Estuvo trabajando en ello desde poco después del incidente. Le costó un poco fabricarlo, pero con esmero y paciencia a pesar de los fallos consiguió completarlo. Igual que cuando construyó su lanzadera. Le costó 14 meses fabricarla por que durante su construcción surgieron diversos problemas, su habilidad era grande, pero aún desconocía mucho sobre ingeniería y mecánica. El temblor que provocaban los turbo impulsores al arrancar era consecuencia de una mala calibración del encendido, no era peligroso de inmediato pero tuvo que solucionarlo. Sin la ayuda de su padre, muchas de las partes no hubiera podido ensamblarlas, pues eran demasiado pesadas para ella sola. Llamó a la puerta cuando llegó.

"Hola Elissa, bienvenida a casa."

"Hola, buenos días señora Treskar. ¿Está Krek?"

"Si está en su habitación, adelante."

Elissa se dirigió a la habitación. A pesar de haber estado ya muchas veces en ese módulo, seguía mirando las extrañas plantas y esculturas. Se preguntaba que habría más allá, en las estrellas aún por descubrir.

"¿Krek? hola, ¿puedo pasar?"

"Adelante Eli."

"Krek, te traigo un regalo."

"¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque te quiero, y porque creo que te debo algo. Al fin y al cabo me salvaste."

"Te salvé por tu habilidad, sin eso nunca habría sabido lo que te ocurría."

"Cierto, pero podrías haber elegido no ayudar, en cambio no dudaste y viniste a rescatarme. Cierra los ojos."

Krek los cerró, notó entonces que Elissa le colocaba algo al cuello, a la vez que le besaba. Un beso cálido y profundo, muestra del afecto que sentía por él. Cuando abrió los ojos vio el pequeño colgante y lo cogió para observarlo.

"Pulsa el botón."

Al pulsarlo, de inmediato un holograma de Palaven se presentó ante él. Era hermoso, incluso se veían sus dos lunas en órbita lenta pero continua.

"Es en tiempo real, me ha costado mucho calibrarlo, pero por ti ha merecido el esfuerzo. Así siempre estarás cerca de tu planeta de origen."

"Eli, es muy bonito. Gracias."

Krek se le acercó y está vez fue él quien le besó, rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella se dejó llevar e hizo lo mismo. Mientras disfrutaban de aquél intenso momento, una explosión los sorprendió.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"No lo sé. Ha sonado cerca de la central de reciclaje de aire."

Mika entró de inmediato en la habitación y los agarró a ambos del brazo tirando de ellos.

"Marchémonos, nos están atacando."

"Nos están atacando, ¿Quienes madre?"

"Esclavistas batarianos. Conozco sus tácticas. Primero atacan los núcleos de reciclaje y energía para debilitar y luego... luego viene lo peor. Vamos Elissa, te acompañaremos a tu casa, debes reunirte con tus padres."

Sin dudar los tres salieron de inmediato del módulo. El módulo de Elissa no estaba lejos, pero el caos ya se había adueñado de la colonia. Los pocos guardias defendían a los civiles como podían, pero los batarianos acudieron en hordas. Elissa vio como un impacto de alta velocidad atravesaba los escudos de uno de ellos mientras su pecho explotaba. Toda aquella mezcla de sangre y vísceras hizo que se tropezara y le entraran nauseas.

"¡Elissa! ¡Vamos! Se que es duro, pero debes acudir junto a tus padres."

Mika intentaba no ser insensible, pero la situación era critica. Lo prioritario era salvar a sus seres queridos, y por entonces eso incluía a aquella joven. La sujetó y la alzó para ayudarla mientras los colonos corrían a su alrededor, gritando y nombrado a sus familiares y amigos. A lo lejos, en el puerto dos grandes lanzaderas de transporte aterrizaron. El jefe de aquella banda bramó las órdenes.

"Mantened a los más jóvenes vivos, si los mayores se resisten matadlos. Pero recordad que cada uno de ellos vale muchos créditos, cada muerte innecesaria será en merma de vuestra retribución."

Mika, Krek Y Elissa seguían como podían en dirección a su casa, los batarianos habían mandado una gran ofensiva y ya no era seguro desplazarse por las calles. Esperaban en un callejón tras un contenedor cuando uno de ellos se acercó,

"Eh, vosotros salid de ahí, y os prometo que no os haré daño."

Mika les sujetó para que no se movieran, esperaba que se acercara lo suficiente.

"He dicho que salgáis de ahí, ¿O preferís que os mate aquí mismo?"

El batariano se acercó cansado de esperar, cuando Mika lo tuvo a la suficiente distancia se abalanzó contra él y en un rápido movimiento le partió el cuello. Ahora tenia un arma - 'La situación ha mejorado un poco' - pensó.

"Vamos, sigamos."

Elissa estaba paralizada, los cuatro ojos sin vida de aquél hombre la miraban y se llevó las manos a la boca para no vomitar, no había visto algo tan extremo y su cuerpo no reaccionaba de ningún modo. Mika se le acerco y la sujetó de los hombros.

"Elissa, ahora escucha. Cuando tu vida peligra no importa lo que hagas. Si te proteges a ti y los que quieres nada de lo que hagas sera juzgado como malo. Es duro, pero piénsalo. O mueren ellos, o mueres tú. ¿Que eliges?"

Elissa aún nerviosa se incorporó y asintió, Mika le recompensó con una leve sonrisa y continuaron la marcha. Estaban ya cerca de su módulo, cuando un impacto de cohete golpeó a uno de los módulos superiores en una inmensa explosión. Comenzaron a caer partes y chatarra. En la confusión por el impacto se separaron. Pasaron unos minutos y Elissa se recuperó, miró a su alrededor pero no veía a Mika. Pero si a su amigo.

"¡Krek! ¡No! Por favor no te mueras."

Una gran viga le cayó justo encima aplastando por completo su pecho, un gran charco de sangre azul oscuro fluía bajo él. Tenia la mirada perdida en el vacío, mientras con una de sus manos sujetaba el medallón roto que Elissa le fabricó. De inmediato Elissa rompió a llorar.

"No Krek, por qué ahora, ¡POR QUÉ! Te quiero, te quiero mucho. Por favor no te vayas de mi lado."

Al oírla gritar, su madre salió del módulo donde la esperaba.

"Elissa, pensé que ya te habían capturado. Lo siento, siento mucho todo esto."

Miró el cuerpo inerte de Krek y un poco más allá a Mika sujetando un fusil, mientras caminaba cojeando.

"Emily, ahh, Elissa. Debéis marcharos. Escondeos donde podáis."

"Mika, tenemos medigel podemos salvarte."

"No, ya es tarde para mi, a no ser que pudiéramos ir al hospital."

Mika, enseñó entonces la profunda herida de su costado, un gran trozo de metralla le atravesaba el cuerpo de lado a lado, y su sangre fluía con rapidez.

"Ahora ten, debes cuidar de tu hija, debes..."

Y cayó inerte, sus ultimas palabras fueron claras, Emily cogió el fusil. Apenas sabia usarlo, pero si les daba una oportunidad de sobrevivir no la desperdiciaría.

"Vayamos a buscar a tu padre."

"Mamá, ¿Y los abuelos?"

Emily solo levantó el brazo en dirección a las ruinas que eran ahora su casa y negó con la cabeza.

"Se han ido Eli, se han ido."

Elissa enjugada en lagrimas y sollozando la seguía como podía, Emily intentaba no dejarla atrás, se dirigieron todo lo rápido que pudieron intentando que no las vieran. Afortunadamente los esclavistas se concentraron el la zona de viviendas y no les costó demasiado llegar al núcleo de la colonia, que era donde se encontraba James. La puerta estaba entreabierta con claro fallo por varios impactos de fusil. Entraron de inmediato y comenzaron a llamarlo.

"¡PAPÁ!"

"¡JAMES! ¿Me oyes?"

Emily trató de llamarlo por la omniherramienta pero habían cortado las comunicaciones.

"Demonios, malditos batarianos."

"¡PAPÁ! ¿Estás bien?"

Entonces cuando llevaban caminando un rato lo encontraron, una pequeña viga del piso superior le había caído sobre la pierna izquierda. Estaba inconsciente pero aún respiraba.

"¡JAMES! ¡PAPÁ!"

Gritaron al unisono. Rápidamente levantaron la viga, que por fortuna no era muy pesada. Emily aplicó de inmediato un dosis de medigel a su marido que comenzó a abrir los ojos.

"Emily, Elissa. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Esclavistas batarianos James, debemos marcharnos de inmediato y escondernos."

"No me lo dirás dos veces, creo que el medigel ha hecho efecto. Podre andar sin demasiada dificultad. Dame el fusil, ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?"

"Lo tenia Mika, ella y su hijo han fallecido. Esperaba usarlo en caso necesario mientras veníamos a buscarte."

James se fijó en el arma y replicó a su mujer.

"Poco hubieras hecho, tenia el seguro puesto."

"Bueno, yo soy psicóloga no soldado."

"Papá, mamá, marchémonos ya de este maldito lugar, no es tiempo para bromas."

Elissa seguía llorando, intentando asumir lo ocurrido. Hacia solo unas horas estaba tranquilamente en casa de su amigo, y de repente...

James andaba con dificultad pero todo lo rápido que podía. Ya estaban cerca de la salida cuando escucharon las graves voces de los batarianos afuera.

"Esperad."

James se asomó con cuidado, una pequeña lanzadera había aterrizado en el claro. Eso significaba que casi habían acabado con la colonia. Vio como agarraban a los trabajadores y los iban metiendo en jaulas, como si fueran animales. Uno de ellos pareció que miraba en su dirección y se apartó con rapidez.

"Eh, tú sal de ahí o te obligaremos a hacerlo."

James, se asomó de nuevo rápido y les lanzó una granada electrónica que al explotar desestabilizó sus escudos. De inmediato apuntó y comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de fusil. Los más cercanos a la explosión quedaron casi sin escudos y los impactos los hirieron, matando a dos de ellos.

"¡EH! tenemos un rebelde, necesitamos ayu..."

Una descarga de amortiguación impidió al piloto pedir ayuda, pero ya era tarde. Dos lanzaderas más se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el lugar. James ya lo tenia mal. Analizó la situación y debía proteger como fuera a su familia. Las lanzaderas aterrizaron, en una de las cuales estaba el que parecía ser el jefe de la banda.

"¡Eh, el de dentro! Bien luchado, si sales ahora mismo te prometo que solo te romperé una pierna, pero si no. Lo lamentarás."

"Emily, coge a Eli, y marchaos, yo los entretendré cuanto pueda."

"¿Que dices James? nos quedaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase."

"Si os quedáis solo conseguiréis morir, o aún peor caer en sus garras."

"¡Se te acaba el tiempo!"

"Hacedme caso, si sobrevivo nos reuniremos en las afueras. Si no he llegado en dos días, marchaos."

"Papá, no me quiero ir sin ti."

"Mi pequeña, esto lo hago por ti. Moriría mil veces si con ello pudiera protegerte."

"¡Se acabó mi paciencia!"

James asomó el fusil de nuevo, lanzando varias ráfagas que golpearon en los escudos ya recuperados de los que quedaban y de los nuevos que llegaron.

"Me he cansado de esta escoria que no aprende a obedecer a sus superiores."

El batariano, cogió un lanzacohetes de su lanzadera y apuntó a la puerta. Sin pensarlo disparó, James al escucharlo, se abalanzó sobre su mujer e hija, intentando cubrirlas como pudo con su propio cuerpo cuando...

'¡BAUM!'

Una inmensa explosión derrumbó parte de la estructura, matando casi al instante a James que cayó junto a Elissa y Emily.

... ... ... … … ...

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Elissa recobró el conocimiento. Alumbró la estancia con su omniherramienta. Junto a ella estaban los cuerpos ya inertes de sus padres. James tenia la mayor parte de su cuerpo quemado por la explosión, Emily estaba casi totalmente sepultada por los escombros, ambos protegieron como pudieron a su pequeña, que ahora se encontraba sola, y llorando en una sala a oscuras.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos de incesante llanto, tapó como pudo los cuerpos de Emily y James. No soportaba verlos en ese estado. Rebuscó por los alrededores pues tenia algo de hambre. Por suerte encontró una fiambrera, analizó los alimentos para estar segura de que podía consumirlos y con la confirmación engulló el sandwich con rapidez. No sabia cuanto llevaba ahí dentro encerrada, los escombros tapaban totalmente la salida y entre el dolor y el cansancio no sabia que hacer. Se volvió a sentar cerca de los cuerpos de sus padres mientras se despedía de ellos enjugada de nuevo en lagrimas, apagó la luz para ahorrar energía, y se echó para descansar un rato.

... ... ... … … ...

"Comandante, tenemos confirmación. Han sido esclavistas batarianos."

"Joder, estoy harto de esos animales. ¿Hay algún superviviente teniente?"

"Algunos que se refugiaron como pudieron si. No son muchos de todos modos. Según los datos de la colonia vivían unas 70 familias, pero tras el recuento de los fallecidos, y de los supervivientes calculamos que se han llevado al menos a 200 o 220 personas."

Un soldado se acercó alarmado.

"Señor, detectamos una lectura en el núcleo de energía."

El comandante y el teniente corrieron de inmediato hacia el núcleo.

"¿Qué es lo que detecta cabo?"

"Aquí, tras la entrada derruida y los escombros, hay un cuerpo. Aún esta con vida, no es muy grande, diría que es un niño o adolescente."

"Los escombros no parecen muy estables, y está demasiado cerca para usar explosivos. Llamen al ingeniero jefe."

Cuando el ingeniero llegó revisó los escombros, de inmediato arrancó su láser de corte y comenzó con la operación de rescate.

"Que nadie me siga, ¿de acuerdo?"

Continuó cortando con cuidado, para no provocar otro derrumbe, poco a poco se fue acercando a la posición del cuerpo.

...

De pronto un ruido despertó a Elissa, era un sonido de corte, alguien sabia que estaba ahí e iba a por ella, se levantó nerviosa, encendió de nuevo la linterna y agarró un pequeña viga metálica preparándose para lo que fuera que apareciera. Una luz de láser apareció justo detrás del lugar donde yacían los cuerpos inertes de sus padres y conforme caían los escombros ahí acumulados una figura se presentó ante ella.

"¡Ahh!, malditos os mataré."

El ingeniero esquivó sin dificultad el ataque de la joven, aunque rozó su armadura y la rayó.

"Calmate, no soy un esclavista he venido a ayudar."

Elissa no estaba para bromas, entre el hambre, el cansancio y el dolor en esos momentos no se fiaba de nadie.

"¡Marchate! o te juro que te atravesaré con esto."

Él no dudó ya había tenido experiencia similares, se acercó a ella despacio y con cuidado. Ella retrocedía cuanto podía, cuando se golpeó con la pared, los nervios hicieron que soltara la viga, y él saltó sobre ella cogiéndola y abrazándola. Elissa de inmediato comenzó a gritar y a patalear para intentar liberarse.

"¡No! ¡sueltame! maldita escoria batariana."

"Relajate, ya no estás en peligro. He venido a ayudarte. Tranquila, no te haré ningún daño te lo prometo."

Mientras le acariciaba su sucio y largo cabello Elissa comenzó a relajarse y a sollozar.

"Gracias."

Y se desmayó de nuevo.

... ... ... … … ...

Carl salió con una pequeña joven del núcleo, mientras el resto de los soldados esperaban impacientes. Trajeron una camilla y la recostó delicadamente sobre ella. Era una preciosa jovencita, que había pasado por una horrible experiencia.

"Según sus datos biométricos, se llama Elissa Shepard, estudiante de ingeniería. Sus padres están dentro. Los dos fallecidos, - negó con la cabeza - odio este trabajo."

"Aún es muy joven, debemos trasladarla al centro de ayuda para afectados."

"Es lo mejor comandante, solo espero que se recupere."

"Y yo también Carl, yo también odio a veces este trabajo. Pero tiene sus cosas buenas por pequeñas que sean. Me pregunto que más deparará el futuro de esta niña."

"Con lo que ha sufrido, ¿Se recuperará? ¿Lo afrontará?"

"Solo ella y el tiempo pueden responder a eso."

... ... ... … … ...

"¿Como está nuestra paciente?"

"Bastante bien doctor, para lo que ha vivido."

"¿Tenemos ya sus datos?"

"Si, llegaron esta misma mañana. Se llama Elissa Shepard. He visto sus calificaciones y... bueno..."

"¿Algún resultado referente a sus capacidades psíquicas?"

"Antes del suceso, ya sufrió un varapalo. No tan grave pero también traumático. Por lo visto uno de los guardias intentó abusar de ella. Tras el hecho su recuperación según el informe fue rápida y sin atisbo alguno de negación o culpabilidad."

"Eso es bueno. Significa que tiene un corazón fuerte. Aunque esto requiere de más tiempo. ¿Y respecto a sus capacidades mentales?"

"He revisado los datos pero muchos se han perdido, solo tenemos algún indicio de que estaba estudiando ingeniería técnica y robótica."

"Vamos ha hacerle unos test, a ver que tal responde."

... ... ... ...

"Bien doctora Carling, ¿Qué ocurre? le veo un poco sorprendida."

"¿Recuerda los test que mandó que le hiciéramos?"

"Si en efecto, ¿Qué tal los ha hecho?"

"¿Recuerda aquella ecuación que se imprimió mal y que es imposible de resolver por eso mismo?"

"Si, lo recuerdo esa que nunca ha resuelto nadie en 25 años, ¿A donde quiere ir a parar doctora?"

"Elissa la ha resuelto."

"¿Cómo? Pero eso es imposible."

"No solo la ha resuelto, detectó el fallo y en una nota a pie de pagina explica como se resuelve. Según nuestros datos su coeficiente de inteligencia es de 185."

"Y pensar que casi acaba en manos de aquellos esclavistas. Alguien como ella no se como habría sobrevivido a eso. ¿Ha hablado últimamente?"

"Nada doctor Murray, salvo cuando se debate en sueños, no habla con nadie."

"Necesita más tiempo, su mente debe poner en orden todos sus pensamientos. Ella decidirá cuando es el momento. Sigan poniéndole tests y juegos. ¿Come bien?"

"Si doctor, no se deja nada."

"Al menos eso es buena señal, no quiere acabar con su vida. ¿Y los medicamentos?"

"Se niega a tomarlos."

"Esas medicinas le pueden ayudar, si no quiere tomarlas voluntariamente pensemos en otro modo."

"Ya lo hemos intentado, pero no ha funcionado. Es como si pensara por adelantado lo que intentamos y se adaptara a ello. Los mezclamos con el puré de hace unos días, y ella no se lo comió. Lo usó para mandarnos un mensaje."

"¿Qué mensaje?"

"Intentadlo de nuevo."

"Si le obligamos a ello quizás sea peor, es mejor dejarla."

"Si doctor, creo que será lo mejor. Desde luego demuestra más fortaleza de lo que aparenta."

... ... ... ...

'Brecha en la seguridad, brecha en la seguridad.'

"¿¡Qué demonios!?"

"Revisen todos los monitores, comprueben que todos los pacientes están bien."

"Doctor Murray, la paciente de la 23 no está."

"¿Cómo que no está? ¿Y donde está?"

"No lo sabemos señor, en el monitor no aparece y los sensores de la habitación no detectan su presencia."

...

"Ahora estamos en su habitación. Alguien me puede explicar por que la puerta está abierta. ¿No?"

"Señor, alguien ha manipulado el cuadro de fusibles del interior."

"¿Quien...? Solo estaba ella, a debido ser ella. Cierren todas las salidas, controlen la azotea por posible suicidio. Alerta amarilla. Vamos rápido."

'Brecha de seguridad, brecha de seguridad.'

"Maldita sea qué ocurre ahora."

"Señor, detectamos una entrada no autorizada en la sala de ventiladores de su planta."

"Vamos debe de encontrarse ahí, rápido."

...

"Ya hemos llegado, pero no parece que..."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Algo falla, hay algo que no me cuadra."

"¿Doctor?"

"Falta algo... ah. El ruido, ha desaparecido."

"¿El ruido? ¿Qué ruido?"

"Este sistema lleva más de 7 meses haciendo un ruido infernal. Los técnicos que han venido en más de una ocasión no encontraron que fallaba, pero ahora está en silencio. ¿A que se deberá?"

Entonces la rejilla de acceso se levantó, y Elissa salió del interior con algo de dificultad a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo.

"Buf, ¡por fin! Estaba ya harta de escuchar ese traqueteo."

Se giró sosteniendo aún el par de herramientas y se encontró frente a los doctores que la habían estado tratando aquellos últimos meses junto a un par de guardias que los médicos retenían por precaución. Sin mostrar miedo alguno Elissa se dirigió a ellos.

"Hmm, ¿Hola?"

"Eh, hola. ¿Estás bien?"

"Si ahora estoy bien, llevaba oyendo ese trasto casi desde que llegué y estaba cansada ya de oírlo. Ha sido sencillo, el motor estaba torcido y las aspas rozaban con una de las vigas. Pero ya está arreglado. Se acabó el ruido."

"Vale... ¿Como has escapado de tu celda?"

"Usando lo que tenia. Con los pads que me iban dando para hacer los test me fabriqué esto."

"¿Eso es...?"

"Una omniherramienta, rudimentaria, pero suficiente para poder abrir la puerta y arreglar el sistema de ventilación."

"Pero los pads, seguían funcionando. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"Llevo desmontando aparatos desde que tengo 7 años. Sé qué quitar sin que dejen de funcionar."

"Bueno. ¿Vas a volver a tu habitación?"

"Si por supuesto, no quisiera causar más problemas."

... ... ... ...

Durante los siguientes meses Elissa se fue recuperando. Comenzó de nuevo a hablar desde aquél día. Especialmente se encariñó de la doctora Carling, a la que pronto consideró su amiga. Finalmente cuando se ganó su confianza, comenzó a hablar de lo ocurrido. Igual que en el evento anterior, demostraba una gran fortaleza. Cuando llevaba ya más de un año internada le confesó algo a la doctora Carling, una idea que llevaba rondando por su mente desde hacia ya unas semanas. Cuando solo le quedaban un par de meses para cumplir los 18 tomó una decisión.

"Doctora Carling, estoy preparada."

"¿Estás segura de esa decisión Elissa?"

"Sin duda. Es mi deseo. Quiero afrontarlo, y creo que es la mejor manera."

"Es un gran paso, pero si así lo deseas, te daremos el alta."

"Gracias Doctora. Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que me han prestado. Nunca les olvidaré."

...

"¿Y bien doctora Carling?"

"Doctor Murray, la decisión está tomada. Le daremos el alta en cuanto usted de el visto bueno."

"Debo reconocer, que nunca habíamos tenido una paciente tan peculiar. Sin duda creo que se ha recuperado. Al menos en lo posible. Sabe que si sigue en esta senda podría sufrir mucho más ¿No?"

"Si, lo sabe. Pero creo sinceramente que podrá con ello."

"Muy bien, queda aprobado."

...

"¿Elissa estás preparada? Esta lanzadera te llevará directamente a donde quieres ir."

"Si ya estoy lista. Gracias Amanda por tu ayuda."

"Que tengas suerte, vas a iniciar una vida de autentico sacrificio."

"Si, lo sé. Pero así podré ayudar e impedir lo que me ocurrió a mi. Me gustaría ser la que evitara que mas niños y niñas sufrieran lo que yo."

"Ingresar en la alianza es ese paso. De nuevo que tengas suerte. Adiós Elissa Shepard."

"Adiós Doctora Amanda Carling, que te vaya bien."

Elissa le dio un beso de despedida y subió a la lanzadera.


	6. capitulo 6º

**Hola muy buenas, perdón por la tardanza, cosas de la milicia. Igual que con la historia de Samantha Shepard, uso mi propia experiencia militar para narrar adecuadamente algunas cosas. Pido perdón en caso de que no entendáis algo de ello. Aquí se vé algo que en el anterior capitulo ensombrecí, pues quería darle una mayor profundidad. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Gracias Katzempire por todo tu apoyo, y más recientemente Fridda.**

* * *

"Muy bien mierdecillas, olvidad todo lo que recordéis de vuestros papás y mamás, o de vuestras novias o novios. A partir de hoy y hasta que terminéis vuestro entrenamiento vuestros culos son míos. Si yo digo que saltéis, vosotros me preguntareis hasta que altura. Si tenéis ganas de cagar o de mear hasta que yo no diga que podéis hacerlo os aguantaás. ¿Queda claro mierdecillas?"

"Señor, si señor."

"No os oigo, mierdecillas."

"SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR."

Las primeras semanas de la instrucción fueron las más duras. Todas las mañanas el instructor les hacia correr 10 o 12 kilómetros a paso ligero. Al principio fue fácil pues iban en ropa deportiva. Pero al cabo de 5 semanas, empezaron a hacerlo con el traje de campaña y la mochila. Una mochila que con todo el equipo pesaba 26 kilos.

Pasadas otras 8 semanas, los enviaron a las que serian sus primeras maniobras. Los separaron en pequeños pelotones de 8 hombres y mujeres, al más característico de cada pelotón le darían el rango de soldado de tercera clase para que liderara al resto de reclutas. Lo siguiente fue inesperado, todos pensaban que irían juntos al lugar de las maniobras pero el sargento de artillería MacAdams, que era su jefe instructor les comunicó las novedades.

"Para seleccionar solo a los más fuertes, a los más competentes, a los que se merecen estar aquí, cada pelotón será desplegado en un lugar distinto. Solo debéis sobrevivir."

"Señor, permiso para hablar señor."

"Adelante mierdecilla Akermann."

"Señor, ¿cuanto durarán la maniobras señor?"

"El ejercicio se detendrá de manera individual cuando el pelotón solicite ayuda. En caso contrario, y si sobrevivís lo suficiente se acabará cuando el alto mando lo diga. ¿Ha quedado claro mierdecillas?"

"SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR."

Elissa estaba muy asustada, pero intentaba aprovecharse de su inteligencia para no aparentarlo. Igual que hacia ya más de tres meses cuando fingió estar recuperada en la clínica. Mintió a personas que cuidaron de ella, y eso hacia que los remordimientos se mezclaran peligrosamente con el dolor por la perdida de sus padres. Intentó destacar por encima del resto, en los exámenes teóricos y la instrucción mecánica y electrónica consiguió adelantar al resto de reclutas. Solo en las aptitudes de combate andaba algo floja.

"Mierdecilla Akermann, pelotón alfa."

"SEÑOR."

"Mierdecilla Thosida, pelotón bravo."

Así continuó el sargento, uno por uno mencionaba al que lideraría a cada pelotón. Cuando ya solo quedaban los 8 últimos Elissa comenzó a rezar para si misma, no quería tener aquella responsabilidad, no tal y como se sentía en aquél momento, rota y dolorida por dentro, aunque no lo reflejara.

"Mierdecilla Shepard, pelotón juliet."

Cuando escuchó su nombre sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera, si dudaba su instructor lo notaria así que hizo lo que más le dolía.

"SEÑOR."

Se acercó igual que hicieron los otros 9 reclutas recién ascendidos al jefe que le puso al corriente de las vicisitudes de aquél ejercicio.

"Muy bien recluta, ahora te envío la frecuencia de emergencia en caso de que necesitéis ayuda. Solo la debes usar si es algo muy grave. O llegado el momento, cuando concluyáis vuestra misión."

"Señor, permiso para hablar."

"Adelante recluta Shepard."

"¿Si avisamos demasiado pronto nos expulsaran de la academia?"

El suboficial vio en los ojos de aquella joven algo que hacia tiempo que no veía. Dolor, un intenso dolor. No sabia lo que habría vivido ni visto. Pero lo recordaba de cuando sirvió en la guerra, aquél dolor al perder a alguien importante.

"No, en absoluto recluta."

Elissa intuyó que había algo más, no tenia claro el qué. Pero estaba claro que aquellos juegos de guerra eran para medir algo más que el liderazgo o la supervivencia de los reclutas. Elissa saludó y se retiró. Acto seguido mandó a su pelotón a embarcar en la lanzadera.

Estaba nerviosa y asustada, cosas que no debía reflejar, pues las personas que ahora dependían de ella podían sufrir las consecuencias. 7 hombres y mujeres dependían de ella para liderarlos y sobrevivir. Sin saber cuando acabaría aquél ejercicio la incertidumbre podría hacer que activaran la señal de emergencia demasiado pronto. No conocía a todos, pues a pesar del tiempo que llevaba ya en la academia, se distanció. Solo trabó algunas palabras con una chica americana.

"¿Y bien Shepard, a donde nos dirigimos?"

"Nos dejarán en un claro del bosque, no se nada más Cooper."

"¿Y nada más?"

"Nada más... ehmm..."

"Cluzet, soy francés."

"Oh, mi madre era de allí."

Un pinchazo de dolor recorrió su estomago al recordarla.

"Bueno, ya que estamos con las presentaciones, soy Martínez."

"Yo soy Wood, soy de aquí de Toronto."

"Kirkland, vengo de Shanxi."

"Nakamoto, de Hiroshima."

"Hola, yo soy Green."

"Yo soy Shepard, vengo de... de..."

No se atrevía a pronunciarlo, a pesar del tiempo ya pasado, seguía doliéndole mucho recordar el lugar que la vio crecer. Pero no quería defraudar a los que ahora eran sus compañeros.

"Vengo de... Mindoir."

"¿No atacaron los esclavistas aquella colonia? Debió ser muy duro si sobreviviste a eso."

"No fue fácil, pero aquí estoy superándolo."

La aparente tranquilidad que reflejaba pareció convencer a sus compañeros.

"Y cuales son las órdenes cuando desembarquemos."

"Me las enviarán cuando bajemos, no antes Wood."

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la lanzadera comenzó a descender y la compuerta se abrió, uno a uno fueron descendiendo mientras la lanzadera mantenía el vuelo a escasos centímetros del suelo. Una vez todos tomaron tierra y la lanzadera se marchó un mensaje llegó a la omniherramienta de Elissa.

"Estas son vuestras órdenes. A 65 kilómetros al sur de vuestra posición hay un bunker enemigo. Debéis infiltraros y robar los documentos que hay en un escritorio en la sala de archivos. Eso es todo."

"Osea que tenemos que robar un simple papel, ¿Eh guapa?"

Aquello lo dijo con cierta lujuria, pero Shepard le ignoró al estar su mente ocupada en cosas más importantes.

"Eso parece, Green. Supongo que nos habrán separado convenientemente. ¿Que sabéis hacer?"

Cada uno de sus compañeros le dijeron la clase que eligieron en la prueba de acceso. Martinez, Kirkland, Cooper y Nakamura soldado, Cluzet infiltrado, Wood y Green centinela. Y ella que era ingeniera. A pesar de sus respectivas elecciones solo les equiparon con pistolas pesadas con munición no letal, para el resto de lo que surgiera debían confiar en sus habilidades de clase.

"Bueno chicos, quedan unas 6 horas de luz, a buen ritmo podemos recorrer 20 kilómetros antes de parar a montar el campamento y así descansar para mañana."

"Claro que si guapa, en seguida te seguimos."

Green empezaba a caerle mal, lo cual no era bueno para la convivencia del pelotón.

"No me llames guapa, si gustáis llamadme Shepard."

"A la orden soldado de tercera Shepard."

Aquella respuesta era más desdeñosa que de respeto. Realmente empezaba a caerle muy mal.

"Martinez y Cooper a retaguardia. Nakamura y Kirkland a vanguardia. Vamos, cuanto antes marchemos más cerca estaremos."

Una vez estaban ya cubiertos los cuatro sectores iniciaron la marcha. Hacia algo de frio intensificado por una suave neblina que inundaba todo alrededor. Todos sabían que aquello dificultaba la visión a cierta distancia. Un problema más que añadir. Elissa de pronto vio algo extraño y los mandó detenerse. Wood que estaba a su lado le preguntó.

"¿Qué has visto?"

"Creo que cerca hay algo, no se que es pero he visto un parpadeo de una luz roja a nuestra derecha. Cluzet, avanza en esta dirección yo voy a explorar, cúbreme."

"Si señora."

Elissa avanzó con cautela, intentado reducir todo lo posible su silueta tal y como había aprendido. Poco a poco se fue acercando a un pequeño claro. De pronto un dron de simulación se presentó ante ella dispuesto a lanzarle una descarga.

¡Blam! ¡Blam!

Dos disparos cercanos de Cluzet lo desconectaron de inmediato, mientras Elissa seguía paralizada ante el dron derribado. No sabia que le pasaba, antes sabia reaccionar rápidamente, pero en aquél momento se bloqueó sin saber que hacer. Si seguía a ese paso seguramente acabaría fuera de la academia y eso hacia que estuviera aún más nerviosa. Cuando se repuso continuaron el camino.

"Gracias Cluzet, han sido dos disparos increíbles."

"Señora, me pediste que te cubriera y eso hice."

"Que pena que no me lo dijera a mi, yo... la hubiera cubierto... también."

Wood que estaba a su lado le dio un codazo para que parara de una vez, la falta de respeto que reflejaba el chico empezaba a molestarla.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu también quieres un poco de diversión?"

"No. Lo que quiero es que tengas respeto por Shepard y dejes de comportarte como un gilipollas."

"Vale, vale. Me portaré bien."

Al cabo de dos horas pararon para realizar un pequeño descanso, mientras estaban hablando Elissa se fijó en que Green no dejaba de mirarla a ella y a las otras chicas, Wood y Cooper. Temía que aquél chico se propasara con alguna de ellas y perjudicara al grupo. No tenia bastante con tener que luchar contra su miedo y dolor, tenia que vigilar a Green. De pronto dos drones aparecieron y dispararon de inmediato a Cooper que estaba de espaldas, que cayó por la descarga sobre la tierra retorciéndose. Wood realizó tres disparos acertando a uno de los drones. El segundo disparó de nuevo acertando de refilón a Cluzet que le respondió con otros dos disparos que lo desactivaron en el acto. Elissa reaccionó para socorrer a Cooper que estaba inconsciente por las descargas de los drones. Le tomó el pulso y la respiración y eran normales. Le aplicó en la zona del impacto eléctrico una dosis de medigel aún sabiendo que tenían una cantidad limitada. No tardó mucho en reponerse y al poco reanudaron la marcha.

"No es por incordiar, pero si Shepard sigue tardando tanto en reaccionar estamos listos."

Cooper empezaba a estar cansada también con aquél chico.

"Green, te quieres callar de una maldita vez."

"Como ordenes princesa."

Cooper harta ya de aquél chico le soltó un puñetazo en la mandíbula haciéndolo caer. Elissa se interpuso para intentar calmar las cosas.

"Por favor Green, compórtate. Si sigues así acabaras por joder este ejercicio, y eso no beneficiaria a nadie, especialmente a ti."

Mientras se incorporaba y se acariciaba la mandíbula dolorida, miró con desprecio y aires de venganza a Cooper.

"Si señora. Ya tendrá lo que merece."

Aquél ultimo comentario lo hizo en un susurro apenas audible. El resto de la tarde pasó sin más contratiempos, y Green pareció comportarse mejor. Cuando cayó la noche sobre ellos decidieron montar el campamento. Martínez se acercó a Elissa después de encender un fuego.

"Señora, ¿Qué tenemos para cenar?"

"He revisado las raciones, y bueno. Chicos este es el menú de esta noche: mini salchichas con tomate, melocotón en almíbar, y algo de membrillo. Y pan galleta para acompañar."

Cada uno de ellos tomó su ración sin rechistar, Elissa seguía vigilando a Green. A pesar de la ultima reprimenda aún no se fiaba de él. No haría falta montar guardia, pues para sorpresa de todos Elissa sacó un invento personal. Una alarma de proximidad que alertaría en caso necesario. Era un alivio, pues estaban cansados y necesitaban descansar.

Elissa se recostó sobre su saco, y acurrucada intentó contener el llanto que la inundaba todas las noches. Ya en la clínica tuvo que manipular las cámaras, para convencer a los médicos que dormía bien. Aquí era más complicado. En los barracones Cooper la pilló en más de una ocasión a solas llorando. Le costaba bastante convencerla de que era solo por viejos y dolorosos recuerdos, que no era por la dureza de la instrucción. Finalmente concilió el sueño, pero no duró mucho. Se incorporó bruscamente por una de sus habituales pesadillas, mientras se relajaba para ser discreta oyó un gemido de dolor cercano.

Se puso su uniforme y salió en silencio de la tienda, agudizó el oído y aún en la penumbra pudo ver como la tienda de Cooper se movía de manera inusual, y comprobó que los gemidos llegaban de allí. Se acercó con cautela, y para no romper un posible momento íntimo, realizó un escáner con su omniherramienta.

Pero lo que pudo ver no era íntimo, Green sujetaba a Cooper y estaba intentando abusar de ella, tapándole la boca como podía para que no gritara. Elissa no tardó en reaccionar, abrió la cremallera de la tienda, sujetó a Green de un hombro y con toda la rabia que llevaba guardada le lanzó fuera con dureza, de inmediato y sin vacilar le soltó una descarga haciendo que al gritar por el dolor mientras temblaba, despertara a todo el campamento. Con Green ya inconsciente sobre el suelo, y mientras el resto iban saliendo de sus tiendas individuales, Cooper la abrazó dándole las gracias. En ese momento Elissa sintió como una parte del peso con el que cargaba hacia ya tiempo se aligeraba. Algo del dolor que sentía se desvaneció de pronto haciendo que se sintiera mejor, más segura de si misma, como antaño en la colonia. Le sorprendió que al volver a recordarla, no le doliera tanto como solía. Ahora había que decidir qué hacer con aquél despojo humano.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Vaya, parece que nuestro prisionero sale de sus depravados sueños."

"¿Hmm? ¿Pero que coño? ¿Por que estoy atado? ¿Que me habéis hecho malditos cabrones?"

Elissa, con algo de su seguridad recuperada no tardó en contestarle.

"Ahora eres un prisionero. Estás acusado de intento de abuso de una compañera."

"Si, de intento, por que si no llega a ser por Shepard..."

Elissa sujetó a Cooper cuando se acercó a Green, temerosa de que lo agrediera de algún modo.

"Sabes, en mi país de origen les cortamos las pelotas a los violadores."

"Pero eso no lo vamos a hacer aquí, Martínez. Es un prisionero. Debemos completar nuestra tarea, y ya se darán novedades una vez volvamos."

"No podéis demostrar nada, insulsos imbéciles. Cuando esto acabe os haré la vida imposible."

"Te adelantas a los acontecimientos. Tengo el escáner que realicé para comprobar qué ocurría, grabado. Y todo lo que sucedió a continuación también."

Wood se fijaba en Shepard con cierta curiosidad.

"Hmm, te veo más segura de ti, Shepard. Me alegro."

Recogieron el campamento y con Green apresado, continuaron el trayecto. Aún les quedaban 40 km para llegar al punto de destino y completar la misión. La mayor parte del trayecto ocurrió sin incidentes de importancia. Pero todo el pelotón comandado por una Elissa con algo de confianza recuperada, se mantuvo alerta.

"Bien, haremos un alto para comer. 30 minutos. Darle agua al prisionero. Cluzet y Martinez, montareis guardia. Yo y Nakamura os relevaremos en 15 minutos."

"Si señora."

Todo el equipo agradeció la actitud de la nueva Shepard. Pero Elissa aún sentía un gran pesar, el hecho de ayudar a Cooper en un momento difícil la ayudó a si misma, pero la herida de su corazón aún era muy profunda.

Salvo un par de ataques más de drones que supieron contrarrestar fácilmente, no hubo incidentes hasta la hora de montar de nuevo el campamento. Algo curioso de aquella situación era que como prisionero, Green no hablaba en absoluto. Elissa no sabía si era por que se había rendido, o por que ocultaba algo. Se dispuso a averiguarlo. Completada la cena reunió a sus compañeros y los puso en situación.

"Y bien Green. ¿Qué nos ocultas?"

"Joder, Martínez eres directo."

"¿Y si lo soy Kirkland? Es mejor no andarse por las ramas e ir directo al tema."

"Estoy de acuerdo, me gustaría saber ya por que demonios intentó hacerme eso y por que cree estar seguro de que nos joderán a todos, menos a él."

"Por favor Cooper, entiendo como te sientes. Pero mantengamos la calma. ¿Y bien? ¿Estás dispuesto a hablar?"

"Claro Shepard, si me la chupas te diré lo que quieras."

Cluzet que estaba junto a él le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

"Un respeto maldito cabrón."

"Puto franchute de mierda, te juro que cuando esté suelto te arrancaré el corazón."

Kirkland se acercó con cautela a Green.

"Quizás habría que pensar en otra forma de hacerle hablar."

Mientras le decía aquello, Kirkland comenzó a acariciarle con suavidad la mejilla a lo que Green reaccionó retirándola como pudo. Pero Kirkland no paró. Empezó a susurrarle al oído lo que le haría aprovechando que estaba indefenso, como abusaría de su cuerpo. Como lo haría suyo, todo mientras le acariciaba el torso, los brazos, las piernas...

"Por dios, quitarme a esta puto maricón y os diré todo lo que queraís."

Kirkland en cuanto le escuchó se levanto y comenzó a reír. Mientras todos le observaban. Elissa se dirigió a Kirkland.

"Eres bueno, casi me lo creo yo misma."

"Por mi jefa, lo que necesite."

"Os juro que todo esto saldrá a la luz, y cuando ocurra os expulsarán. Mi padre os hará pedacitos. Y cuando estéis en la calle os desollaré como a animales."

"Así que ese es el gran secreto. Tu padre es un oficial de alto rango en la alianza."

"Si maldita puta que no sabe disfrutar de un momento de placer."

Cuando escuchó aquello, Cooper no lo resistió y le soltó una fuerte patada en el pecho, Elissa apenas pudo impedirlo, y la bota le golpeó en la cara haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Cuando volvió a despertar, su cara reflejaba una intensa rabia. Todos lo observaban, esperando una nueva reacción. Con aquella actitud sin una familia importante, no hubiera pasado las pruebas psicológicas. Más tranquilo volvió a hablar.

"Shepard, tú serás la primera en caer. Y cuando te coja, sabrás lo que es el autentico dolor."

Elissa se dirigió a Green, con una seguridad que no esperaba ni ella misma.

"¿Dolor? Tú no sabes lo que es el autentico dolor. Pero yo si, yo estuve junto a los cadáveres de mis padres 3 días, casi sepultada por los escombros en una central de energía de Mindoir. Alimentándome con lo que encontraba. Hasta que me rescataron, creía que moriría allí también junto a ellos. No te atrevas a decirme lo que es el autentico dolor."

Mientras arrancaba a llorar, todos sus compañeros la miraban estupefactos. Ahora comprendían sus reacciones desde que la conocieron, Cooper supo que todas aquellas veces que la encontró llorando a solas era por eso. Elissa al decir aquello, sintió como otra parte del peso que soportaba se volvía a aligerar. El dolor remitió un poco más, y eso la reconfortó. Pero algo que no esperaba le hizo sentirse aún mejor. Kirkland fue el primero, abrazó con dulzura a su compañera, y poco después todos se sumaron a ello.

"No estás sola. Todos te apoyamos. No imaginamos como debió ser aquello. Pero aquí estamos para lo que necesites."

Con lagrimas aún en los ojos Elissa levantó la cabeza.

"Gracias Kirkland, gracias a todos."

"Pero que vomitiva escena, me dais arcadas. Que lo pasaste mal. ¿Y qué?"

Todos lo miraron con desprecio pero para su sorpresa no dijeron nada, ni reaccionaron. Ya sabían que lo que quería era provocarles, para empeorar las cosas y obligarles a hacer algo realmente deshonroso.

"Ya no vamos a entrar en tu juego."

Fue lo ultimo que escuchó de Kirkland. Todos marcharon a dormir, manteniendo una guardia por relevos para asegurarse que Green no escapaba. El día siguiente llegarían al lugar de destino y concluirían la misión.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Bueno chicos hemos llegado, ha sido duro pero aquí estamos. Ahora debemos planear como entrar y hacernos con los planos. ¿Ideas?"

"Tu eres la jefa Shepard, tu dirás."

"Tenemos un prisionero, primero asegurémonos que no puede escapar."

Ataron y amordazaron a Green, pero para asegurarse, Elissa le aplicó una pequeña descarga controlada, que lo mantendría inconsciente al menos 5 horas.

El plan lo hicieron entre todos como un equipo, ahora más unido que nunca. Elissa desactivó hábilmente la seguridad del lugar, Wood y Cluzet mantuvieron a salvo la retaguardia, los ataques de los drones se retrasaron gracias a Shepard. Martinez, Cooper, Kirkland y Nakamura entraron con dureza arrollando con todo a su paso. Shepard pirateó algunos de los drones que durante breves instantes apoyaban al equipo, y desactivaban con rapidez al volverse aliados. Sin contratiempos y aún contando con un miembro menos consiguieron acceder al bunker donde estaban aquellos planos. Sin demora una vez recogidos salieron al exterior y se reunieron donde habían dejado a Green.

"Bien creo que ya es el momento."

Elissa activó la señal de emergencia, pues creía que el ejercicio ya había concluido. No pasó ni una hora cuando la misma lanzadera que les trajo estaba allí para recogerles. Agarraron a Green, y fueron subiendo uno a uno. Estaban sucios, cansados. Pero aquello los unió como ni ellos mismos esperaban.

En cuanto llegaron al campamento se fijaron en que todos los demás pelotones estaban ya allí. Para su sorpresa eran los últimos, lo que les desanimó un poco. El Sargento se acercó a ellos cuando se percató de que Green estaba maniatado. Justo cuando Shepard se dirigía a él para darle novedades este le paró.

"Ya sabemos que ha ocurrido Shepard, os hemos estado monitorizando en todo momento. Este granuja va ha recibir aquello que merece. La expulsión de la academia."

"Si fuera usted yo no lo haría mi padre..."

"Tu padre es un maldito cobarde y un inútil. No se que te habrá contado pero yo serví junto a él en la guerra, y solo para salir ileso vendió a todo su pelotón a los turianos. Así que cállate de un puta vez."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Al día siguiente, mientras Green se marchaba con su mochila, todo el escuadrón estaba formado en el patio. Los habían reunido para darles los resultados de aquellas sus primeras maniobras.

"¡Escuadrón! ¡Firmes!"

El sargento saludó con firmeza al Mayor William Cousland.

"Señor la fuerza está formada sin novedad."

"Mande descanso."

"¡Escuadrón! ¡Descanso!"

"Por favor, en silencio a discreción."

Todos se relajaron de posición de descanso a discreción, aún debían mantener la formación pero podían moverse libremente. Siempre que no desplazaran el pie izquierdo.

"Bien, jóvenes reclutas. Para eliminar todo atisbo de conjetura, casi todos habéis pasado la prueba de ayer. No era un concurso de popularidad ni de quien llegaba primero. Principalmente tenia dos finalidades. Medir vuestra respuesta en situación de combate, y en caso de que surgieran comprobar vuestro aguante en situaciones criticas. En vista de ello el pelotón que mejor a actuado ha sido el de la soldado Shepard. No solo es el único que ha concluido la misión designada, sino que ante el indecoroso comportamiento de un compañero ha actuado de manera intachable. Es por ello que debe ser recompensada."

Elissa alzó la mirada con sorpresa, pues no esperaba nada por su acción. El Sargento se acercó a ella instándole a salir de formación.

"Señor, con permiso."

"Permiso concedido recluta."

Saludó al Sargento y a continuación marchó a paso ligero hasta ponerse frente al atril donde estaba el Mayor, mientras este abría un pequeño estuche.

"Es para mi un honor y un privilegio otorgarle estos galones."

Levantó con delicadeza sus hombreras mientras le colocaba los galones de Cabo. Comenzó a sentir un enorme orgullo recorriendo su cuerpo cuando el Mayor, el Sargento y todos sus compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir. Por ella, una joven que contra todo pronostico sobrevivió a la muerte. Aún no era consciente de lo que el futuro le depararía, y el dolor no le había abandonado todavía. Pero junto a sus nuevos amigos, superaría todo con la misma entereza y valor que había demostrado los pasados días.


	7. Capitulo 7º

**Hola de nuevo, había pensado hacer entre dos y tres capítulos de instrucción continuada, así que se queda en dos. De ese modo para los que lo leéis es menos pesado. De nuevo el peso que aguanta Shep sigue siendo aún grande, pero ayudada por las grandes personas que la rodean poco a poco se va recuperando. Aún no es consciente de lo que ha de vivir y soportar. Espero que disfrutéis este capitulo en el que yo mismo he llorado al imaginar ciertas cosas.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya 6 meses de continuo perfeccionamiento. Desde su ascenso a cabo, se le exigía más aún. Los pelotones designados eran permanentes, de manera que sus ahora amigos le seguían con mucho orgullo. Pues sabían que Shepard había sufrido como nadie que conocieran, pero a pesar de ello, intentaba superarlo con entereza y valor.

Para fortalecer la instrucción y así, en caso de combate real saber reaccionar, estaban realizando unos juegos de guerra. Separaron a los pelotones de dos en dos, y los enfrentaron. No habría ganadores o perdedores. Lo que ganarían sería experiencia.

"Muy bien chicos, el pelotón alfa se está defendiendo bien. Pero aún no hemos perdido ningún compañero y nosotros les hemos causado dos bajas. Así estamos más equilibrados."

"Shepard, detecto movimiento. ¿Órdenes?"

"Si tienes un blanco claro ni lo pienses Cluzet, abre fuego."

"Si señora."

Mientras se cubrían como podían de los ataques del otro equipo, un sonoro disparo del rifle Viper de Cluzet inundó el lugar.

"Uno menos señora. Quedan cinco."

"Bien, vamos allá."

Con completa coordinación, el equipo realizó un asalto para acabar con aquél ejercicio cuanto antes. Un miembro del equipo alfa disparó contra Nakamura, el cual cayó retorciéndose. Elissa realizó una potente descarga contra los escudos de los que veía desactivándolos de inmediato, Wood y Cooper que estaban en los flancos abatieron a cada uno de ellos, quedando solo el jefe del pelotón.

"Vale, vale. Me rindo. Habéis ganado."

"Central: Misión concluida, tenemos un prisionero y una baja."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Shepard, ¿Que tomas?"

"Whisky canadiense con limón, Kirkland."

Nakamura estaba relatando lo ocurrido durante el ejercicio, ya que fue el único caído.

"Entonces estaba yo, ya convencido que los tenia a tiro, y aparece del costado de la ventana uno de ellos y !plam¡ me dispara y me derriba. No os imagináis como duele la descarga para que no nos levantemos, y nos hagamos bien el muerto."

Cooper replicó con su suave voz.

"Si no fuera por la piña que somos, no se si podríamos haber vencido al equipo alfa."

"Sin duda todo es gracias al liderazgo de nuestra jefa."

"Bah, somos un equipo Martínez. Yo puedo decir muchas cosas pero ¿sin vosotros que soy?"

"Un buen líder con un mal equipo acaba de igual modo que un buen equipo con un mal líder. Aquí tienes preciosa."

"Gracias Kirkland. Creo que tienes razón. Juntos formamos un gran equipo."

"Y entre vosotros ¿hay algo?"

"No, Martínez. Solo somos buenos amigos."

"¿Seguro Kirkland? Se os vé muy unidos."

"Por que nos complementamos, eso es todo."

"Si tú lo dices Shepard."

"Es verdad Wood, ni siquiera me parece atractivo. Sin ofender."

"No hay ofensa, amiga mia."

Cluzet levantó su vaso y el resto de compañeros le replicaron el gesto.

"Un brindis, por el equipo juliet, sin duda el mejor de esta promoción."

"¡SALUD!"

La pequeña fiesta continuó toda la noche. Cuando el pub anunció el cierre todos se reunieron afuera para coger un aerotaxi.

"Ha sido memorable. Pensar que nos licenciaremos dentro de poco y por fin nos destinarán."

"¿Estás preocupada Wood?"

"Un poco Shepard, para que mentir. Preferiría que nos mantuvieran juntos. Pero sé por mi padre que es muy difícil."

"Juntos somos imparables. Pero mientras mantengamos el contacto, siempre seremos amigos."

"¡Oh! Eso es muy bonito Cooper."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Los últimos dos meses de instrucción fueron principalmente de estudios. Ahí la gran inteligencia de Shepard sobresalió. No tuvo ni una sola calificación inferior a un 98 sobre 100. Para disgusto del resto de sus compañeros. Entre lo ganado por su comportamiento y las calificaciones finales, contra todo pronostico, consiguió ser la primera de la promoción.

Solo que aún no lo sabia. En el desfile de graduación se presentó una personalidad importante. Durante los ensayos no lo dijeron, pues se presentó de improviso.

"Promoción del '73. Es para mi un placer presentaros al Mayor Steven Hakett."

El legendario oficial subió al atril, carraspeó un segundo y comenzó un breve discurso.

"Cadetes. Sois el futuro de la Alianza. Sea lo que sea que os depare el futuro, se que lo afrontareis con valor. Ahora, llega el verdadero reto para vosotros. Convertiros en grandes y honrados miembros de la Alianza. Como es habitual, al primer cadete de la promoción se le concederá la medalla al mérito de bronce."

"Cabo Elissa Shepard."

Salió de formación, trotó hasta el atril donde el Mayor realizó aquél pequeño discurso y se puso firme a la vez que saludaba.

"Señor."

"Veo Shepard, que ha sabido superar lo ocurrido."

"¿Señor?"

"Lógico que no me recuerde. Cuando mi ingeniero jefe la sacó de aquél lugar ya salió inconsciente."

"Gracias señor."

Entonces colocó aquella medalla en su traje de gala. Y cuando acabó hizo media vuelta.

"¡Cadetes! ¡Saluden!"

Y todos, con especial orgullo sus amigos, saludaron con decisión. Toda la formación frente a ella, mostrándole aquella marcialidad y respeto. Compañerismo en su estado más puro.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Un brindis por Elissa Shepard. Nuestra jefa. Nuestra compañera. Nuestra amiga."

"¡POR ELISSA!"

Aquella era su ultima noche en el centro de instrucción de Vancouver. A la mañana siguiente les darían su primer destino. En el cual debían pasar el siguiente año, para perfeccionar sus respectivas especialidades. Y, pasado este ya podrían elegir libremente su propio destino. Que no obstante conseguirían o no, en función de su escalafón.

Aquella ultima noche apenas pudieron dormir. No solo ellos, pues toda la promoción en sus respectivos grupos habían forjado lazos de amistad. Pero el pelotón de Elissa, era especial. Al conocer todos ellos su doloroso pasado, la forja de aquellos lazos superaban la simple amistad o compañerismo. Todos se sentían como si fueran sus hermanos y hermanas, aquellos que no tuvo. La familia que había perdido tan trágicamente. Eso era lo que sentían, que eran una pequeña familia. Les dolía pensar que se separarían y nunca más volverían a verse. Finalmente, aunque intranquilos, todos ellos acabaron en el reino de los sueños.

Excepto Elissa, ella contemplaba viejas fotos que recuperó de cuando era pequeña. Sentía como sus lagrimas le caían por las mejillas al ver de nuevo a sus padres, a sus abuelos. A Krek. El dolor había remitido. Pero la pena por la perdida era mucho más difícil de superar.

Se prometió a si misma que ahora que tenia los medios, impediría como fuera una situación igual. Aunque la recompensa fuera la muerte. Ya casi era una vieja amiga, al tenerla tan cerca y poder mirarla directamente a aquellos ojos oscuros y sin vida.

... ... ... ... ... ...

El sargento McAdams se acercó a ellos. Ya no los miraba como hacia un año. Los miraba con el respeto que se habían ganado con su esfuerzo.

"Muy bien muchachos. Ha llegado la hora. Vuestros destinos."

Uno a uno, y por orden alfabético señalaba donde debía ir cada uno. La sorpresa se la llevaron cuando nombraron al anterior a Cluzet, pues se saltaron su nombre. Él se quedó pensativo, aquello solo podía significar la expulsión. Pero conforme continuaba, se saltó también a Cooper, Kirkland, Martínez, Nakamura, Shepard y finalmente Wood.

Ya solo quedaban ellos, los integrantes del pelotón juliet. El resto de compañeros recogieron sus nuevos uniformes, las bolsas y ya se habían marchado.

Elissa dio un paso al frente.

"Señor, permiso para hablar."

"Ya sé que quiere saber. Van a seguir juntos."

"Pero..."

"El Mayor Hakett ha visto las calificaciones de cada uno, y las del pelotón. Ha considerado que un grupo como el suyo no se separa. Se aprovecha."

Asumiendo la noticia y aguantándose para no llorar por la emoción preguntó algo nerviosa.

"Señor, ¿Cual es nuestro destino?"

"Embarcaran en una lanzadera. Van a ser el pelotón de reconocimiento e infiltración del crucero Blackbird."

"Pero señor, ese destino es más propio de personal más preparado."

"Si cree soldado Wood que no está preparada, ahí tiene la puerta. Puede irse libremente."

Entendiendo la respuesta de su oficial instructor, le saludó y mantuvo su posición.

"Bien señores. En todos los años de la alianza solo ha ocurrido algo así en dos ocasiones. Una fue con el Mayor Hakett. La otra con el Teniente Comandante David Anderson. Recojan sus cosas."

"Señor."

"Si Shepard que quiere ahora."

"Permiso para ser franca."

"Adelante, diga lo que quiere."

No dijo nada, rompió la formación, se acercó a su instructor y le dio un abrazo. Entonces la miró de nuevo, el dolor de su mirada había casi desaparecido, aunque aún sentía cierta melancolía. Entonces, aquél curtido hombre le dio un consejo, algo que grabó en su mente y que usaría el resto de su vida.

"Se fuerte. Lo difícil, se hace. Lo imposible solo lo es si no se intenta."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Vaya pedazo de nave."

"Bueno Wood, tampoco es tan grande."

"¿Donde nos alojarán?"

"Mi padre dice que a los pelotones de reconocimiento los suelen alojar en una sala privada. No con el resto de miembros de la tripulación."

"Vaya Wood, tanto hablar de tu padre me recuerda a alguien."

'¡Plas!'

"¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con él?"

Elissa le miró con dureza y le replicó su comentario.

"Es cierto Nakamura, ha sido injusto."

"Lo siento Wood, ha sido inapropiado."

"No pasa nada. El próximo permiso me pagas las copas y estaremos en paz."

"Espero que mi sueldo me lo permita. Te he visto beber."

"¿Con el destino que tenemos? Seguro."

... ... ... ... ... ...

'Bienvenidos al crucero Blackbird, por favor esperen a la descontaminación.'

"Ni que portáramos viruses."

"Cuando aterricemos en un planeta inhóspito y dejado de la mano de Dios, me lo cuentas."

"Sigo pensando que es exagerado Kirkland."

"Martínez, algún día aprenderás."

Finalmente tras unos angustiosos segundos la compuerta se abrió. Vestían de civiles pero al ver al oficial ejecutivo se cuadraron y saludaron.

"¿Sois el nuevo ER? Parecéis muy jóvenes."

"Se presenta la Cabo Shepard señor. Es nuestro primer destino."

"¿Y a qué estúpido oficial se le ha ocurrido mandaros aquí?"

Revisó en su pad de datos las credenciales del equipo para mirar el oficial que mandó aquél grupo de bebés a su nave.

"¡Oh! El Mayor Hakett. Bueno eso me basta. Si la recomendación viene de este hombre confiaré en su buen juicio. El Capitán esta en su camarote duchándose, os recibirá en cuanto acabe. Seguidme, os mostraré donde vais a vivir los próximos meses."

La nave era de nueva factura, todos observaban a su alrededor. Elissa especialmente escudriñó cada rincón. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin desmontar nada y le estaba picando el gusanillo. Toda la tripulación estaba al corriente que vendría un nuevo ER, y al verlos tan jóvenes cuchicheaban al pasar. Incluso los miraban con recelo.

"Aqui es. Vuestro santuario."

Abrió las compuertas, y sin duda Wood acertó. Lejos de ser un estrecho camarote, había espacio de sobra. Con las cuatro literas en los laterales, un par de mesas en el centro, y un baño al fondo.

"Podéis instalaros. Si necesitáis algo hablar con el intendente. Está abajo, en la bodega."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Madre mía, como primer destino esto es increíble."

"No sé, Kirkland. Yo no creo que estemos tan preparados como el Mayor afirma."

"Te subestimas Shep. Lo has demostrado con cada ejercicio que hemos realizado, cada maniobra, cada incursión."

Elissa sonrió para su amigo, para todos ellos, que la miraban con ternura.

"Gracias, no sé que haría sin vosotros."

"No nos necesitas para nada jefa, la fuerza la tienes en tu interior. Solo tienes que dejarla salir."

"Gracias Martínez, eso ha sido muy bonito."

Las compuertas se abrieron de nuevo sobresaltando a los chicos que estaban colocando sus cosas.

"Pelotón firmes! Pelotón de reconocimiento a sus órdenes Capitán."

"Así que vosotros sois los bebés. En fin, pido un experimentado ER y me mandan esto. Maldita cadena de mando."

Elissa se mantuvo con el saludo esperando una respuesta del Capitán que parecía no llegar.

"Descansen. Continúen."

"Pelotón descanso. Continuad."

"Señor, cuales son nuestras ordenes."

"De momento ninguna. Pero si esa luz se pone en rojo recoged vuestro equipo y salid echando leches a la bodega."

"Aún no tenemos equipo señor."

"Este Franklin me va a matar."

Se acercó a un gran armario metálico, introdujo un código de seguridad en la pequeña consola, y este se abrió.

"Ahí tenéis, todo lo necesario independientemente de vuestra especialidad."

"Sacre bleu, un Incisor M29."

"Vaya, Cluzet creo que se ha enamorado."

"No digas tonterías Nakamura. Qué pasa, ¿Hoy has desayunado payaso y te está repitiendo?"

"Kirkland, Nakamura ¿no veis que el Capitán sigue aquí?"

"Hmmm, puede que os haya juzgado mal con mi primera impresión."

"¿Señor?"

"Primero, el francés ha reconocido de inmediato un rifle muy raro de ver, luego destiláis una camaradería más propia de un grupo veterano que de unos críos. Después de todo puede que seáis una buen baza para esta nave. A ver que tal os comportáis."

Las sucesivas misiones dieron la razón a los que confiaban en ellos, y callaron a los que recelaban. Una tras otra, aterrizaban, cumplían la misión sin bajas innecesarias y volvían. Al cabo de tres años ya ninguno era soldado, y Shepard ya era Jefa de operaciones.


	8. Capítulo 8º

**Hola a todos los que leéis esta historia. De nuevo un punto de inflexión en la vida de Elissa Shepard, que hará que odie cierta organización, haciendo que recele mucho de ella en el futuro. No he querido profundizar en exceso ciertas escenas, pero espero que al menos las veáis igual que yo las visualicé mentalmente.**

 **Una vez más agradezco los consejos de mis lectoras, Katzempire, Fridda y más recientemente Rosie-Lun.**

* * *

"Vicealmirante. ¿A que se debe esta llamada?"

"Tenemos un problema. Y me han dicho que su ER es el mejor."

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Creemos que una célula de uno de nuestros operativos se ha escindido, y debemos descubrir si es así. En caso positivo debe ser desactivada por completo."

"Le mandaré un informe con los integrantes del ER."

"No es necesario. Yo fui quien los envió a esa nave."

"¿De que operativo se trata?"

"Cerberus."

"Comprendo señor."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Estaban todos en la mesa, mirándose. Recelosos, intentando no desvelar nada. Sabían que cualquier atisbo de debilidad podía ser fatal. El gran montón presidia el centro de aquella tabla sobre las cuatro patas metálicas. El momento decisivo estaba cerca, todos pensaban que por fin lo conseguirían, una victoria. Shepard fue la primera en hablar.

"Pareja."

Cluzet que presidia la banca adelantó las cartas sobre la mesa.

"Full, doses sietes."

Cooper, sonrió para si.

"Pareja. También."

"Full, jotas sietes."

"¡Oh, mierda!" - Exclamó Shepard.

Solo quedaba Kirkland, pues el resto ya se habían quedado fuera. Shepard, ya disimulaba un leve llanto, mientras Cooper saboreaba su victoria, a pesar del pasivismo de Kirkland. Con el rostro serio, puso sus cartas sobre la mesa.

"Un siete."

"Póquer de sietes. Tenemos ganador."

"¡Ajá! Os he vuelto a ganar, princesitas."

Cooper y Shepard miraban como Kirkland recogía para si, aquellas fichas que representaban el sueldo de dos semanas.

Entonces la luz roja comenzó a parpadear al mismo tiempo que sonaba el avisador de misión. Dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, y con diligencia y presteza cada uno recogió su equipo, se pusieron sus respectivos uniformes y se dirigieron al ascensor para bajar a la bodega donde se encontraban las lanzaderas, para el descenso. Mientras caminaban, sus compañeros de tripulación les deseaban suerte y saludaban.

Mientras el ascensor bajaba, ellos permanecían serios. Preparados. Su ER, se había ganado una intachable reputación, por su precisión, discreción y rapidez.

La puerta se abrió a allí estaba, ya esperando como siempre, su Capitán. Con el pad de datos dispuesto a darles el objetivo y las ordenes.

"Señor. Equipo de reconocimiento listo y a la espera de órdenes."

"Shepard. Descansad. Estas son vuestras órdenes. Creemos que un operativo de nuestra división encubierta de investigación se ha escindido y ha comenzado a hacer experimentos prohibidos por el consejo de la ciudadela."

"¿Se refiere a Cerberus, señor?"

"Así es, Kirkland."

"Vuestra misión consiste en averiguar si es cierta nuestra información."

"¿Y en caso positivo?"

"Debéis desactivarla por completo."

"Si señor."

Todos saludaron, y comenzaron a embarcar en la lanzadera.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Que sabemos de Cerberus Kirkland?"

"Bueno jefa. Es un operativo encubierto creado poco después de la guerra del primer contacto, para contrarrestar sus equivalentes en las especies del consejo, como las comandos asari, o el GOE salariano. Goza de cierta autonomía propia. Pero en última instancia el consejo de la Alianza decide como proceder en sus investigaciones."

"¿Sugerencias sobre la operación?"

"Con tan poca información propongo mandar un dron de reconocimiento de los tuyos, Shep."

"Es buena idea Cooper."

"Por cierto jefa, ¿Como va lo de la patente?"

"¿La de la torreta? Muy bien Wood. Hay un par de compañías que están interesadas en ella. Aunque el diseño aún esta en mantillas."

La lanzadera no tardó en tomar tierra. Todo el equipo se desplegó y esta despegó de nuevo.

Su objetivo se encontraba a casi tres días de camino. No se pudo hacer nada mejor, pues los sensores de la base podían detectar el aterrizaje como una posible intrusión.

"Bueno, nos espera una larga caminata."

"Y tan larga, al menos tres días."

"Es lo que hay Kirkland, si nos acercaban más el sigilo se iba a la mierda."

"Wood, esa boca."

"Perdón Shep, ya sabes que no lo digo con mala idea."

"Ya, ya. En fin. Marchando que hay que aprovechar el día."

… … … … … …

"Joder el calor que hace en este maldito planeta."

"Que esperas Kirkland, Benning tiene una temperatura media global de más de 40 grados, y una humedad relativa de apenas el 12 por ciento."

"Gracias por la lección, Shepard."

"Pues para no tener mucha humedad, vaya con la selva gruesa que estamos atravesando."

"La vegetación está adaptada a esa escasa humedad y al calor, Cooper."

El pelotón paró en un pequeño claro, para realizar un descanso. Llevaban ya varias horas y aunque no mostraban cansancio evidente, decidieron parar para comer.

"Bueno, que tenemos hoy en el menú, jefa."

Elissa, sacó las raciones, mientras Wood le preguntaba.

"Tortilla reseca, ensalada de verduras, y pera en almíbar."

Todos comieron, ya acostumbrados a las raciones, que no era la mejor comida del mundo, pero ocupaban poco espacio.

"Bueno chicos, ¿hacemos un descanso o seguimos?"

"Propongo seguir, aún quedan unas horas de luz, y ya en la noche podemos descansar."

"Hay Kirkland, que se te ve el plumero. Siempre haciendo la pelota a la jefa."

"Bueno Wood, ya sabes que me gustan las chicas difíciles."

Wood guiñó el ojo a su compañero. Una vez llegó la noche y tras varias horas más de viaje, montaron el campamento. Una vez terminaron de cenar, montaron guardia. Wood y Shepard se encargarían de la primera.

"Bueno Melissa, ¿hay algo entre vosotros?"

Wood intentó rehuir la pregunta pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al escucharla.

"¿Qué insinúas Elissa? Entre Samuel y yo no hay nada."

"Yo no he dicho nada sobre él. Creo que te has delatado tú sola."

"Eres mala. ¿Qué pasa si Samuel me gusta y yo le gusto a él?"

"Nada. No pasa nada. Llevo ya un tiempo observándoos. Conocéis las normas. Pero si sois discretos, a mi no me importa."

"Gracias Elissa por tu comprensión, eres una buena amiga."

"De nada, por vosotros haré todo aquello que esté a mi alcance."

La noche pasó sin incidencias, lo que confirmaba que habían aterrizado sin ser descubiertos. Eso tranquilizó al equipo, pues aunque ya eran veteranos, no bajaban la guardia y sus instintos estaban al máximo.

Continuaron el camino, pues les quedaba un largo trayecto. Contando las leves paradas para comer y añadiendo las noches para dormir, les quedaban 2 días de dura caminata.

"Sigo sin entender porque no usamos el Mako. Hubiéramos llegado hace horas."

"Martínez, recuerda donde vamos, somos un equipo de reconocimiento e infiltración. Somos silenciosos y precisos."

"Eso es Kirkland. Muy bien dicho. Con el Mako el sigilo sería inexistente, y el factor sorpresa se hubiera ido a la porra."

Tras el comentario de Elissa todos rieron un poco, animando la tediosa marcha. Al cabo de unas horas, Cluzet que estaba en vanguardia dio un aviso de repliegue. Todos se colocaron en posiciones tácticas para defender con la mayor eficacia la posición donde se encontraban. Shepard se acercó, reduciendo todo lo posible su silueta, a su compañero.

"¿Qué has visto Cluzet?"

Estaba mirando por la mirilla de su rifle, y sin dejar de observar informó a Shepard.

"No estoy seguro. Parece un robot, pero se mueve de forma extraña."

"¿Algún signo identificativo o marca?"

"Si señora. Sin duda tiene el símbolo de Cerberus en el lado izquierdo del pecho."

"Muy bien, entonces esos deben de ser los experimentos que hacen sin aprobación. IA's descontroladas. Debemos suponer que quizás este prototipo, o lo que sea, se haya escapado. De cualquier otro modo no hay justificación para que esté tan alejado de la célula."

Elissa hizo un ademán con la mano y en silencio sus compañeros se acercaron hasta su posición.

"Bien, este es plan de ataque. Cluzet, te acercaras usando tu habilidad de infiltración, Cuando estés al alcance le sueltas una descarga para inhabilitar sus escudos. Mientras el resto nos acercaremos en silencio, yo lo piratearé para que no pueda responder, y el resto descargar los cargadores hasta que caiga."

Cluzet desapareció activando su armadura de retroreflexión, entonces al cabo de unos segundos, el resto se fueron posicionando alrededor de aquella extraña maquina. Conforme se acercaban, Elissa se percató de que era mas rara de lo previsto. Le pareció durante un instante que las partes móviles dejaban entrever algo de piel, pero eso era imposible si era un androide.

Ya estaban posicionados todos, esperando el primer ataque de Cluzet, cuando algo inesperado ocurrió. El robot o lo que fuera levantó la cabeza, y a todos les sorprendió que hiciera un gesto como si olisqueara sus alrededores, entonces emitió una especie de grito, y antes de que Cluzet pudiera reaccionar, dio un salto y corriendo se abalanzó sobre el que tenia más cercano.

Martínez, que siendo soldado y con especial gusto por las escopetas tenia desenfundada su Scimitar M-27 personalizada, y conocedor del poco alcance que tenían se acercó todo lo posible. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pero apenas pudo realizar un disparo, que resonó al impactar en el escudo cinético de aquella criatura.

Ante la visión de sus compañeros, el androide golpeó a Martínez con fuerza volteándose hacia atrás haciendo que este soltara el arma, y como una exhalación le sujetó de ambos brazos mientras vociferaba entraños gritos, casi como si sufriera, casi como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Apoyó sus metálicas piernas en el abdomen de Martínez que intentaba zafarse como fuera, pero la fuerza de aquella maquina era demasiado para él. Comenzó a tirar y...

"¡AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Con un desigual desgarro de carne y hueso, arrancó los dos brazos de su amigo, que profirió un doloroso grito de dolor. Lo que quedaban de sus destrozados brazos, empezaron a expulsar sangre de manera descontrolada, por sus arterias y venas.

Al principio, tanto Elissa como el resto no reaccionaron por la cercanía del androide a su amigo, pues no querían herirlo.

Con un desafiante grito se giró mirándolos, analizándolos. Tuvieron claro de inmediato que buscaba su próxima victima. Elissa era la que estaba más afectada en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo era la que estaba más furiosa. Al menos de momento no podían atender a su compañero, aunque sus gritos de dolor inundaran todo a su alrededor.

"¡Maldito!"

Cooper y Nakamura, abrieron fuego casi al mismo tiempo que Elissa lo pirateaba, esperando que se quedara inmóvil. Para su sorpresa se siguió moviendo, esquivando el fuego de sus amigos. Eso la sorprendió, pues debía haberse quedado completamente quieto, al menos unos segundos.

Kirkland abrió también fuego desde el flanco izquierdo de la máquina, que sorprendida vio como recibía varios impactos en el costado, justo después de que una rápida Elissa desactivara sus escudos con una descarga.

'¡BLAM!'

Un disparo de Cluzet, que estaba más alejado, con su rifle Mantis reventó una de sus rodillas, haciendo que cayera, en un sonoro berrido casi de angustia, pero el equipo no flaqueó y comenzaron a descargar sus armas sobre el androide, que seguía gritando, algo inusual para una máquina.

De inmediato, cuando constataron que ya estaba destruido o al menos desactivado, corrieron hacia su amigo. Pero ya era tarde, con los brazos arrancados, y sin poder él mismo administrarse una dosis de medigel, había sucumbido ante la muerte.

Intentaron reanimarlo sin éxito. Después de todos esos años, un misero robot había acabado con uno de ellos.

Sus compañeros decidieron enterrarlo allí mismo, pues sabían que no vendrían a recogerlos hasta concluir la misión. Pero ahora eran uno menos.

"Alberto Martínez, has sido un gran amigo, un gran compañero. Descansa en paz, sabedor que no dejaremos esto sin acabar, y que los culpables de tu muerte sufrirán."

… … … … … …

Elissa se acercó al robot, encendió su omniherramienta y realizó un escaneo.

"¡Chicos!"

Corrieron por miedo a que se hubiera levantado de nuevo, pero seguía allí tendido y lleno de agujeros.

"¿Qué ocurre Shepard, nos has asustado?"

Preguntaron casi a la vez Cooper y Wood.

"Esto, no es un robot. Puede que lo parezca, pero según mi escáner posee ADN."

Tecleó con rapidez, y un holograma apareció frente a ellos. Sin duda, por las placas uno podía ver que era un robot, pero internamente era un hombre. Al menos eso atestiguaba el escáner que realizó Elissa.

"Por eso creían que esta célula se había escindido. Aquí están las pruebas. Implantes cibernéticos en tejido humano. Algo que el consejo tiene estrictamente prohibido. Por eso daba esos gritos tan extraños."

Nakamura cogió su cuchillo, y haciendo palanca hizo saltar la placa que tapaba el rostro de aquella criatura, dejando al descubierto el cráneo claramente humano, con cables y circuitos implantados, solo conservaba unos ojos vagamente humanos.

"¿Vamos a dejar a Alberto ahí enterrado?"

Con una voz fría Elissa contestó, pues intentaba reprimir las lágrimas que deseaban salir con fuerza por la perdida de parte de su nueva familia.

"Si. Mandaré su localización al mando, para que vengan a recogerlo en cuanto acabemos. Debemos detener esto. Se que es duro - ya no pudo más y comenzó a sollozar - pero debemos vengar a nuestro amigo. Tenemos que concluir nuestra misión, así lo habría querido él."

Y se derrumbó al decir aquello, cayendo de rodillas mientras lloraba por su amigo, el resto la acompañaron, abrazándola, mostrándose también vulnerables.

… … … … … …

Siguieron con su camino, en el más absoluto silencio, pues la perdida de un amigo no invitaba a hacer comentarios. Todos sabían que aquello era normal, muchos de los tripulantes en tristes historias les contaron como algún amigo o compañero caía en combate. Pero sufrirlo en sus propias carnes no era lo mismo que oírlo. El dolor era intenso, la pena profunda. Pero quién peor lo estaba pasando era Elissa. Ya casi se había recuperado del todo cuando ante sus ojos, alguien apreciado muere, tal y como ocurrió en Mindoir. Los viejos recuerdos volvieron a fluir con fuerza, haciéndola sentirse otra vez perdida.

Sus compañeros se percataron de ello en la noche, mientras preparaban la cena se fijaron en que Elissa tenia la vista perdida, no articuló palabra alguna, incluso mantenía una leve distancia con ellos como si no quisiera compartir lo que estaba sufriendo.

"Se acabó."

Wood fue la primera en hablar, aunque intentó ser cuidadosa con sus palabras.

"Elissa, todos estamos sufriendo. Sé que tú lo tienes más difícil por tu pasado pero ahora todos estamos decaídos. Todos queríamos a Alberto, era un buen amigo, algo bufón pero de buen corazón, directo en sus palabras, lamentamos su muerte y no tienes que sufrir tú sola su perdida, pues hemos sido testigos de como murió."

Elissa se levantó, por un momento olvidó que ya no estaba sola, tenia gente que la quería y se preocupaba por ella. Se acercó a Wood y con lagrimas en los ojos le dio un abrazo, que ella le correspondió.

"No te rindas, Alberto hubiera querido completar esta misión y que diéramos lo mejor de nosotros."

Se levantó y miró fijamente a Melissa con sus ojos verdes mostrándose de nuevo fuerte y mientras se giraba se puso de nuevo firme.

"Tienes razón, tenéis razón. Sé que todos pensáis lo mismo. Por él, concluiremos esta tarea, y arrasaremos ese maldito lugar."

"¡Si señora!"

… … … … … …

Hacia el mediodía del día siguiente llegaron a la estructura de la base, que mostraba una clara construcción soterrada. Había dos pequeñas entradas, una para vehículos y otra para personal de a pié.

Se acercaron cautelosos, Elissa pirateó las cámaras dejándolas en bucle. Descifró con facilidad el código de la puerta y poco a poco fueron entrando. No había guardias al menos en la entrada.

"Confían demasiado en las cámaras creo."

"Eso será su perdición, señora."

"Cluzet, busca una buena posición en el hangar de vehículos, cuando acabemos aquí nos marcharemos a toda leche y necesitaremos que nos cubras."

Cluzet volvió a desaparecer de su vista, el resto siguieron con cuidado. Elissa tuvo que desactivar numerosas cámaras para continuar. Llegaron a una pequeña sala, una zona de descanso.

'¡BLAM!'

Sin apenas poder reaccionar, un disparo azulado atravesó la sala impactando de lleno en el pecho de Nakamura, destruyendo sus escudos y haciéndolo caer.

"¡Daiki!"

Elissa se abalanzó hacia él, intentando en vano que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

"¿Creíais que no habíamos detectado vuestra intrusión, sucios piratas?"

Elissa enfurecida le contestó a aquel insulso que disparó a su amigo.

"No somos piratas sucia rata. Somos oficiales de la Alianza."

"Pues si es así, el Coronel Hobes os ordena que salgáis de aquí, no tenéis autorización para acceder a esta instalaciones."

"¿Pero vosotros si tenéis autorización para realizar experimentos prohibidos por el Consejo?"

"Estarán, prohibidos. Pero es el futuro de la humanidad, mejorar para ocupar nuestro lugar como auténticos lideres de la galaxia."

"Estas loco, somos parte de un todo, no la única parte."

"Os daré una oportunidad, salid de aquí y posiblemente os deje salir con vida."

"Eso no ocurrirá Coronel, nuestra misión era comprobar si esta célula se había escindido, y en caso afirmativo, desactivarla."

"Entonces no me queda más remedio, no puedo permitir que impidáis nuestro cometido, Jack nunca me lo perdonaría. Tu turno, H34."

Apenas habían terminado de estabilizar a Nakamura, aprovechando la charla de Elissa con el Coronel, cuando otro de esos ciborgs apareció. Pero era distinto al anterior, este parecía más avanzado y de hecho lo que dijo lo confirmó.

"Proteger a la humanidad, de cualquier amenaza. Amenaza detectada, destruir."

Corrió hacia ellos, que rápidamente se separaron para dificultar todo lo posible al ser en su ataque, pero olvidaron por un instante a Nakamura...

"¡HUGG!"

Sin miramientos, atravesó el pecho de Nakamura con su brazo, que gimió de auténtico dolor, mientras el ciborg lo levantaba haciendo que temblara al estar aún vivo, miró al rostro metálico que solo dejaba entrever unos ojos vidriosos y sin vida, y en un último esfuerzo...

"¡Hijos de puta!"

Sacó como pudo su machete y lo clavó en uno de aquellos ojos, haciendo que lo soltara y un gran chorro de sangre saliera por su pecho y espalda, mientras vociferaban ambos. Pero antes de que siquiera tocara el suelo, el ciborg se volteó y le sujetó la cabeza, y para horror de todos los demás...

'¡CRACK!'

Se lo aplastó, derramando sangre, trozos de hueso y materia gris alrededor de sus guanteletes. Casi al instante, Shepard desactivó sus escudos, y de inmediato ella misma, Cooper, Kirkland y Wood descargaban sus armas sobre él, haciendo finalmente que cayera entre temblores y espasmos.

Entonces un comentario de la pasarela superior los sacó del momento.

"Bueno, aún hay que mejorarlo un poco. Pero al menos ya obedecen órdenes."

Elissa le miró, no con intención de atacarle, a pesar de que apuntó su Tempest en su dirección, pero sí con autentico odio.

"Te juro que haré que pagues por esto, te pudrirás en una celda el resto de tu miserable vida."

"Un respeto por un superior, ¿que es esa familiaridad?"

"Usted ya no es un oficial superior, es solo un renegado. Y si no se rinde ahora mismo, lo pagará con su vida. Usted elije."

"Ya hemos acabado con dos de vosotros, ¿crees niña que puedes ganar?"

Shepard solo lo miró, con su profunda mirada verde clavada en él, que sin saber bien porque retrocedió un paso, algo en su interior le decía que aquella joven era más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba. Aún con decisión y convencido les replicó a todos.

"Salid ahora, no sigáis las ordenes de esta niña o moriréis todos. ¿Es lo que queréis?"

Wood se levantó con lagrimas en los ojos junto al cadáver de Daiki y se dirigió al hombre.

"No queremos morir, pero por nuestros amigos, por Shepard, por la Alianza, por nuestras familias, si ha de ser así..."

De pronto el Coronel se sintió verdaderamente intimidado, aquellos jóvenes soldados no cesaban en su empeño, y todos clavaban sus miradas en él.

"Es una lástima, con vuestro valor, seríais grandes recursos en la organización."

Y se retiró, cerrando la compuerta tras él.

… … … … … …

Estaban abatidos junto a los restos de Nakamura, que presentaba un aspecto igual de tétrico o peor incluso que el de Martínez. Lo taparon como pudieron, con una lona.

"Descansa Daiki, pues continuaremos hasta acabar con ese malnacido."

Elissa estaba llena de dolor y de rabia a partes iguales, y el resto compartían sus sentimientos. Continuaron por los pasillos cuando Elissa se paró en seco frente a un gran ventanal.

"Fijaos."

En la sala contigua, había un gran numero de tanques con cuerpos en suspensión, no podían saber si eran voluntarios o habían sido forzados, pero quedaba claro que ya no eran humanos, pues ya tenían evidentes implantes en todo el cuerpo.

"Debemos acabar pronto con esto, por Daiki y por Alberto."

La compuerta que daba a la sala tenia un cifrado complicado, pero la inteligencia de Shepard salió a relucir, y la desbloqueó con rapidez. Cooper y Kirkland se quedaron apostados en la entrada mientras Shepard y Wood entraban.

Esta última se quedó vigilando a su alrededor, mientras Elissa se acercaba a la consola principal, y sin demora accedía a los controles de la sala, y desactivaba el soporte vital de aquellos tanques. En cuanto acabó, empezaron a revolverse algunos de ellos, hasta que dejaron de hacerlo.

"Continuemos, aún hay queda mucho por hacer."

Siguieron la marcha, hasta que ese encontraron una gran compuerta. Shepard de nuevo pirateó con facilidad el cifrado de la puerta que se abrió de inmediato, dejando al descubierto el laboratorio principal. Pero estaba vacío, no había nadie en su puesto de trabajo.

"El Coronel habrá ordenado la evacuación, registrarlo todo, voy a buscar los archivos, para que sean quienes sean, no se puedan esconder."

El escenario era aterrador. Cuerpos en diversas mesas, con distintos grados de modificaciones e implantes, hombres y mujeres. Por precaución seccionaron las cabezas de todos los que parecían estar completos. Ya habían tenido suficientes sobresaltos y no deseaban tener más bajas.

Elissa no tardó en descargar todos los datos del ordenador central, con los perfiles de los que allí trabajaban. Con esos datos, seria muy difícil que se ocultaran. Introdujo un virus en el sistema, para inhabilitar toda la instalación, entrando de inmediato en modo de emergencia y apagándose las luces principales.

"Ya solo queda salir de este infierno. No sé quien es el jefe de esta organización, pero este descontrol es imperdonable."

Marcharon en dirección al hangar de vehículos sin oposición, aunque ninguno bajaba la guardia, pues les parecía demasiado fácil que les hubieran dejado llegar hasta allí.

"¿Cluzet? ¿Estás ahí?"

"Si señora, ha habido mucho movimiento hace un rato, pero ya está solucionado."

"Informa."

"Todo el personal científico, junto a algunos soldados han evacuado. Como no me diste órdenes, he marcado con balizas todos los vehículos. No irán muy lejos, señora."

Después de todo, quizás no todo estaba perdido, y los culpables pagarían por ello, por todo el mal que habían ocasionado.

"Llegaremos en unos minutos Cluzet, si es posible, arranca algún vehículo para salir de este maldito lugar."

"Si señora, de inmediato."

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hangar, tal y como dijo Elissa. Cluzet ya les estaba esperando con un Mako. Informaron de la caída de Daiki a su compañero, que golpeó el portón de entrada con dureza.

Shepard y el equipo estaban terminando con los preparativos para marcharse, subiendo uno a uno al Mako, cuando Cooper estaba subiendo en ultimo lugar cubriendo la retaguardia por precaución...

'¡BLAUMM!'

Un ensordecedor disparo inundó el recinto, haciendo que la espalda de Cooper reventara salpicando al resto con su sangre y vísceras, que no reaccionaron ante la sorpresa del evento.

"¡Os dije, que no saldríais con vida de aquí!"

"¡Hijo de puta!"

Salieron con rapidez, buscando el origen del disparo.

"No saldréis con vida de este lugar, será vuestra tumba."

"No, sera la tuya."

Elissa apuntó en dirección a la voz, Cluzet lanzó un de sus granadas adhesivas, que cayó justo frente al Coronel, que al levantarse se puso a tiro, y el resto abrieron fuego a la vez que la granada detonaba haciendo que saltara por el aire y cayera frente a Shepard.

"Cof, cof. Insensatos, estábamos haciendo a la humanidad más fuerte. Por vuestra culpa las demás razas nos barrerán como si fuéramos polvo."

"No. No lo harán."

En un ultimo gemido mientras escupía sangre el Coronel expiró, quedándose con sus ojos fijos en Shepard, que lo miraba con desprecio.

La misión había concluido, pero a un alto coste.

… … … … … …

"¡Pelotón! ¡Saluden!"

Estaban en la colonia de Bennig, toda la tripulación incluido su capitán estaban dando un último adiós a sus amigos y compañeros, antes de enviar los ataúdes a sus familias.

La ceremonia no duró mucho, y en poco tiempo embarcaron de nuevo en el crucero. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando el capitán entró para informarles.

"Shepard, muchachos. Siento profundamente vuestra perdida. El alto mando ha decidido disgregaros, pronto tendremos un nuevo equipo de reconocimiento. Dada la gravedad de la situación, tenéis un permiso de dos meses. Tras ese periodo recibiréis un nuevo destino. Eso es todo."

"Gracias señor."

Todos saludaron serios, abatidos. No sabían si un permiso lograría ayudarles a olvidar, pero harían lo posible.

Por Alberto Martínez, por Daiki Nakamura, por Amanda Cooper.

Así lo habrían querido ellos.

Sus amigos, su familia.


	9. Capítulo 9º

**Un nuevo capítulo. Esta será la primera de tres partes, pues siempre me picó la curiosidad de como pasó esto. Y dado lo inexistente de información sobre ello, lo intentaré hacer lo mejor posible. Agradezco los consejos de Katzempire, Fridda y Rosie-Lun, sin vosotras habría mejorado a otro ritmo. Sin vuestra inestimable ayuda, cometería muchos errores, sobre todo en aquello que tengo experiencia nula. Espero que lo disfrutéis, e intentaré actualizar en la mayor brevedad posible.**

 **Además, como podrás observar Rosie-Lun, he seguido tu consejo y dejo de usar las comillas inglesas. Supongo que habrá algún fallo pero iré mejorando poco a poco.**

* * *

—Un brindis por nuestros compañeros caídos.

Antes de despedirse, se reunieron en un bar cercano para dar un último adiós a sus camaradas. Todos se mostraba apesadumbrados, especialmente Elissa. Con ayuda de sus amigos, a los que consideraba ya su nueva familia, las heridas se habían cerrado casi por completo, el pesar que la invadía la abandonó, y la oscuridad de su corazón se desvaneció.

Entonces en esa maldita misión le arrebataron lo que había atesorado, tan bruscamente como cuando era niña, haciendo que viejos recuerdos afloraran de nuevo. Pero ahora no estaba sola, sus compañeros supervivientes, la acompañaron en los llantos. Compartieron el dolor, la rabia y la pesadumbre, lo que izo el momento más llevadero.

Levantaron sus copas y guardaron unos minutos de silencioso respeto. Todos recordaban los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, como la pequeña familia que eran. Elissa miró a sus amigos y le reconfortó lo que vio. Louis, Melissa y Samuel estaban llorando al igual que ella, compartiendo el momento.

—Estéis donde estéis, hablad bien de nosotros para cuando llegue nuestra hora. ¡Salud!

… … … … … … … …

—Cuidate mucho Louis.

—Pasadlo bien chicos, y prometedme que cuidareis de Elissa.

—Así lo haremos, no te preocupes.

Elissa dio un cálido y profundo abrazo a su amigo, seguido de la despedida de Melissa y Samuel. Su amigo marchó a visitar a sus padres a Paris, pero ellos decidieron marchar unos días de vacaciones a una colonia. Tanto Melissa como Samuel estaban preocupados por Elissa, temerosos de que no pudiera soportar la carga de la pérdida, por ello decidieron quedarse junto a ella. No eran conscientes aún de la importante decisión que habían tomado.

Decidieron donde irían, compraron unos pasajes y se acomodaron en la lanzadera que les llevaría a su destino.

—Eli, no te preocupes. No nos importa quedarnos contigo. En serio.

—¿De verdad? No quiero ser una carga para vosotros Mel, si queréis marcharos juntos lo entenderé.

—No es problema. Siempre he querido hacer un viaje junto a mi jefa, así que esto es perfecto.

—Según el pad, Elysium es nuestra colonia más prospera, de hecho está considerada la capital del Confín Skylliano. Tenemos muchas cosas para ver, así que debemos aprovechar el tiempo.

—Suena maravilloso chicos, intentaré no aguaros la fiesta.

—Elissa Shepard, perdona mi insistencia, pero deja ya de decir eso. No nos molestas. Eres nuestra amiga. Y como tal nos es más que grato estar junto a ti.

Elissa finalmente cedió, y les recompensó con un abrazo y una sonrisa, no incidiendo mas en el tema. El viaje resultó tranquilo, y una vez llegaron, pudieron contemplar por fin la maravillosa colonia. Sin duda los folletos y anuncios no exageraban, pues era un lugar digno de ver, hermoso y tranquilo a partes iguales. No mucho después y tras alquilar un aerotaxi, se alojaron en un hotel cercano y quedaron para cenar.

Elissa estaba tumbada en su cama, mirando en el pad las viejas fotos de su familia y amigos. Hoy era el triste sexto aniversario de su muerte, aunque para ella era como si hubiera sido ayer. Y los acontecimientos de la aún muy reciente misión, acrecentaban los malos recuerdos. Fue pasando las imágenes hasta llegar a las más recientes, junto a sus amigos.

Alguna le arrancó una leve risa o sonrisa, pero conforme las iba pasando su pena crecía. Sentía de nuevo un gran pesar en su conciencia y en su corazón. Solo el apoyo de sus compañeros había impedido que hiciera alguna locura. Y estaba segura de que por eso estaban junto a ella, para cuidarla y vigilar que no hiciera alguna insensatez.

—Papá, mamá, cuidaos mucho allá donde os encontréis. Krek, que los espíritus cuiden de ti y tu familia.

Suspiró profundamente y decidió que ya era hora de dormir, se secó las lágrimas que correteaban por sus mejillas y se acomodó en la cama mientra miraba por la ventana y cerraba sus ojos, enrojecidos por el triste momento.

… … … … … … … …

—¿Es hermoso verdad?

—¿Te estás poniendo sentimental Gregor?

—Malinterpretas mis palabras, pedazo de mierda batariana. Es hermoso por la gran cantidad de dinero, rehenes, recursos y chatarra útil de la que dispone esta colonia.

—Me gustan los humanos como tú, ambiciosos y sin remordimientos.

—Los remordimientos y la moral son para los débiles. ¿Queda mucho para llegar?

—No. Pero primero usaremos los disruptores que compramos en Omega para inhabilitar las comunicaciones, de otro modo tendremos a la Alianza encima de nosotros en un instante.

—Bien, tengo ganas de desfogarme con alguna zorrita.

… … … … … … … …

—Buenos días Elissa.

Melissa irrumpió en su habitación con la bandeja del desayuno, un muy delicioso desayuno a juzgar por el aroma que desprendía. Se incorporó con su largo cabello enredado alrededor de su cara, i le recriminó a su amiga la repentina entrada.

—Mel, te odio. No estamos de servicio. Dejame dormir —Melissa se fijó en su cara, pero estaba claro que solo intentaba disimular.

—Que dormir ni que ocho cuartos, vamos a ir de visita al centro, y tú señorita vas a venir con nosotros.

—¿Me obligarás a usar mi rango? He dicho que quiero estar sola.

—Como has dicho, no estamos de servicio. Desayuna, ponte algo de ropa y en veinticinco minutos vuelvo a buscarte.

Elissa suspiró resignada tumbándose de nuevo, pero de un salto se levantó de la cama. Melissa contenta por vencer la pequeña contienda, salió de la habitación.

Elissa aunque ahora no lo reflejara, estaba contenta. Tenia unos muy buenos amigos, creía no merecerlos, dado lo ocurrido pues se culpaba en gran parte. Tomó el desayuno tan bien preparado. Se metió en el baño y se dio una rápida ducha, abrió su pequeña mochila y sacó el atuendo recientemente comprado. Un bonito mono rojo de perneras cortas y tirantes, se puso una sencilla camisa y acto seguido el mono. Se calzó con unas zapatillas blancas y se metió de inmediato en el baño, cogió el cepillo y comenzó a peinar su largo cabello marrón aprovechando que aún estaba mojado. Terminó haciendo dos pequeñas coletas a los lados de la cabeza, dándole un aspecto muy juvenil.

—Haz tu mejor esfuerzo —se dijo a si misma mientras sonreía al espejo—. No me gustaría que tus amigos quedaran decepcionados.

'toc, toc'

—¿Elissa estas lista? ¿O me obligarás a sacarte a rastras?

Abrió la puerta de inmediato antes de que a su amiga se le ocurriera irrumpir de nuevo.

—No señora, estoy lista. Lista para pasar un buen día.

—Muy bien, cadete. Así me gusta.

Samuel hizo acto de presencia en ese preciso momento, mirando a Elissa de arriba a abajo.

—El día que vea a la jefa con un vestido, la galaxia estará perdida.

—Bueno Samuel si no te gusta me vuelvo a mi habitación y así no tendrás que ver a una mujer tan horrible.

—No he dicho que estés mal, pero con el cuerpo tan bonito que tienes...

—¿Estas intentando ligar conmigo Sam?

—En absoluto, teniendo a mi Mel, no necesito nada más. —Agarró a Melissa por la cintura y la recompensó con un suave beso.

Elissa suspiró al verlos, llevaban ya un tiempo siendo pareja. Lo malo era mantener la compostura dadas las normas de la Alianza sobre la confraternización con compañeros. Pero siempre fueron discretos, salvo aquella vez que Elissa les pilló acurrucados en la ducha de las chicas.

—Me dais envidia chicos, sed un poco menos melosos.

—A la orden jefa.

… … … … … … … …

—¿Has visto como te miraba aquél chico?

—Pues no Mel. Estaba entretenida mirando la tienda de electrónica y componentes.

—Jefa, me encanta que siempre estés distraída. Pero de vez en cuando deberías distraerte con otro tipo de entretenimiento.

—¿Por qué? Me gusta mi trabajo. De momento no necesito nada más. Solo tengo 22 años, tengo toda una vida por delante, a no ser que explote la nave en la que viajo, cosa poco probable.

—Hmm, que raro.

—¿Ocurre algo Mel?

—Si, creo. Iba a llamar a mi padre, pero no consigo enlazar con el servidor.

Elissa ella tan hábil, tecleó con rapidez en su omniherramienta realizando un diagnóstico a nivel local.

—Que extraño, a nivel local no se puede realizar nada. Están bloqueadas las señales de salida y entrada.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo jefa? Para eso tienes que haber pirateado... ¡Oh!

—No es solo local. Están totalmente bloqueadas todas las señales que salen del planeta. Eso solo puede significar dos cosas, que el mantenimiento es un asco o...

Una explosión lejana impidió que terminara su frase, de inmediato una alarma general inundó todas las calles, haciendo que la gente corriera asustada. Un desvencijada nave pasó sobre ellos que se vio derribada por un disparo certero de una lanzadera de seguridad que la seguía, estrellándose violentamente contra uno de los edificios, mientras chillando salían de ella ardiendo un par de hombres, con armaduras improvisadas.

—¡No! ¡Otra vez no!

Elissa cayó al suelo, asustada, temblando. Todos los recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres irrumpieron de pronto en su mente. Un nuevo ataque, de piratas o esclavistas. Sus amigos se giraron en su dirección y les sorprendió verla en ese estado. Comprendieron de inmediato, pues ella ya se sinceró con ellos tiempo atrás. Debían ponerse a salvo cuanto antes. La alzaron, y corrieron a un lugar que considerar seguro, cuando un grupo de naves pasaron sobre ellos. Reconocieron de inmediato el símbolo de la hegemonia batariana. Aterrizaron sin demora en el parque donde minutos atrás se encontraban ellos, ahora ocultos en una tienda cercana.

Elissa seguía temblorosa, abrazada a si misma, balbuceando y negando con la cabeza. Melissa y Samual vieron con algo de horror, que no solo había Batarianos. Turianos, salarianos e incluso humanos. Era un enorme contingente de piratas y esclavistas. Elissa se levantó en un intento de recobrar la compostura y al colocarse tras ellos para mirar profirió un gritito asustado y cayó de nuevo al suelo, llorando aún más profundamente.

—No. Él no. Por qué él. Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando. Es una pesadilla —se dio un tortazo a si misma en un intento inútil de despertar—. Despierta Elissa solo es un mal sueño.

Melissa se dirigió a ella, y le dio un fortísimo tortazo a lo que alzó la mirada. Una mirada de terror absoluto, con lagrimas recorriéndole la cara, apenas gesticulaba palabras. Entonces Mel alzó la voz, todo lo que pudo sin delatar su posición.

—Teniente Elissa Shepard reacciona. Eres una oficial respetada y condecorada de la Alianza actúa como tal.

Elissa estaba aún nerviosa, pero la repentina acción de su amiga la trajo de nuevo entre ellos. Con nerviosismo pero aparente recuperación se incorporó.

—Ese... ese cerdo, tendría que estar encerrado.

—Jefa, ¿A quien te refieres?

Con algo de miedo aún presente levantó el brazo y señaló en su dirección.

—El del traje negro. Ese desgraciado intentó violarme cuando aún... era...

Se derrumbó de nuevo, el recuerdo la invadió, añadiendo más temor y tristeza a la que ya tenia. Se llevó las manos a la cara en un intento de no hacer demasiado ruido mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Samuel se acercó a ella y le abrazó, alzó su rostro y le hizo una promesa.

—Te juro que te protegeremos, perderemos nuestras vidas antes de permitir que nadie se te acerque de nuevo y te haga daño.

Elissa no pudo contener el llanto mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

—Gracias, gracias a los dos. Pero no quiero que muráis por mi. Si no hubierais venido ahora no estaríais en peligro.

—No seas tonta. Y no digas esas cosas.

—¡Eh! Vosotros, salid aquí ahora.

Un mercenario les sorprendió, Mel y Sam se levantaron de inmediato, protegiendo a su amiga.

—He dicho que salgáis, miseros despojos. No me obliguéis a entrar o será peor.

Mel y Sam, escondieron a Elissa tras un mostrador y se colocaron en posiciones estratégicas en caso de que entrara el mercenario, para atacarlo con la mayor eficacia posible. No tenían armas, pero confiaban en sus habilidades de clase para reducirlo con rapidez.

El hombre en cuanto entró en el recinto recibió una descarga de alteración por parte de Melissa, y Samuel se abalanzó sobre él sujetando su arma y haciendo que la soltara, la empuñó de inmediato apuntando el fusil que portaba frente a él abriendo fuego.

Se cubrieron de nuevo parapetándose con el mobiliario, pero ya habían delatado su posición al deshacerse del mercenario. El grupo que quedaba cerca de ellos, alertados por el fuego de fusilería, se acercó rápido hasta la entrada. Gregor, que era el jefe presidia el frente.

—Veamos. Preferiría no haceros daño, ya que cada baja es una merma en los beneficios. Si salís ahora, os prometo que será rápido. No os resistáis o será mucho peor. Os aseguro que los hay peores.

Elissa al escuchar su voz acurrucó sobre si misma, temblorosa, no esperaba oírlo nunca más. Saber que lo tenia tan cerca, que podía volver a hacerle daño, que la haría sufrir...

Algo en su interior se encendió, algo que no había sentido nunca y justo en ese preciso momento recordó a su instructor.

'Lo difícil se hace, lo imposible solo lo es si no se intenta.'

—Se acabó el tiempo. Vamos a entrar y podéis elegir, rendiros pacíficamente y vivir, o simplemente morir.

Entonces algo llamó su atención, alguien se levantaba tras el mostrador, al principio con algo de torpeza, pero recobrando la compostura de inmediato.

—¡Elissa que haces! ¡Cúbrete!

Melissa preocupada por su amiga intentó ponerse frente a ella, pero levantó la mano y la detuvo, alzó la mirada y se colocó a la vista para que él la viera. Aún corrían lagrimas por su mejillas, pero mostraba un rostro más calmado.

—Pero mira quien es. Reconocería esa cara de zorra en cualquier lugar. Y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños. Ahora no tienes a tus papás para ayudarte. ¡Oh! Es verdad, lo había olvidado, estás sola, tus putos padres se están pudriendo igual que ese asqueroso pinchudo.

Elissa le miró fijamente, ya no era una niña. Ya no tenia motivos para tener miedo. Era una mujer adulta, entrenada, superviviente. Era ahora o nunca, enfrentarse a sus miedos. Morir o vivir era indiferente.

—Gregor, te pido que te entregues.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! Hay que joderse, casi suenas amenazante, pero yo sé que solo eres una niña asustada, que desea ser domesticada.

No dio más oportunidad, con rapidez y hábilmente sobrecargó sus escudos haciendo que estos cayeran, ante la sorpresa de Gregor que se retiró como pudo.

—Maldita zorra, ¿Donde coño has aprendido eso?

Sus amigos la miraron, ya no había miedo en su rostro, solo decisión. Tenia el mismo aspecto de cuando estaban de misión, su amiga fuera lo que fuera que le pasó había vuelto, entonces en voz bien alta para que todos la escucharan dijo lo que sentía.

—Soy la Teniente primero Elissa Shepard, oficial de la alianza. Deponer la armas, o lo lamentaréis.

—Así que la zorrita ahora es una puta soldado de la alianza, esto lo voy a disfrutar.

Volvió a ponerse frente a la puerta, empuñando un fusil Mattock dispuesto a abrir fuego contra ella, pero Elissa reaccionó de nuevo rápida...

—¡ARGHHH! ¡Hija de putaaa!

Lanzó su descarga de incineración sin vacilar, sin dar tiempo a Gregor a reaccionar, pues actuó sin prever que sus escudos aún no se habían recuperado. Lo vio arder, como el cerdo que consideraba que era, mientras gritaba de dolor al recorrer todo su cuerpo el plasma que le estaba quemando. En un último aliento miró a Elissa, que lo miraba impasible sin apenas mostrar reacción alguna.

En pocos segundos, el potente plasma incineró por completo el cuerpo de Gregor, quedando solo un pequeño montón de cenizas en el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba. Sus hombres no tardaron en reaccionar y Elissa que se percató avisó a sus amigos.

—Chicos, en guardia.

Se cubrieron como pudieron, justo en el instante que los mercenarios afuera apostados, abrían fuego graneado en el interior del recinto.

—Elissa. ¿Estás bien?

Con un profundo suspiro y una paz que no sentía en mucho tiempo miró a sus amigos, que aún parecían preocupados.

—Estoy bien, a pesar del intenso ruido. ¿Es posible que lamente lo que he hecho al mismo tiempo que siento un gran placer?

—Si lo dices por ese capullo que no te ha dado elección, no lo lamentes. Si te hubieras rendido, habría sido peor.

—Cierto, ya lo conocía. Era un mal nacido desde que lo vi por primera vez. Aún así lamento su muerte.

—Eso es lo que nos separa de ellos, Elissa. Los piratas y los esclavistas no tienen remordimientos, por eso no merecen piedad. Pero como dignos miembros de la Alianza se la ofreceremos, y solo si nos obligan impartiremos la justicia necesaria.

—Samuel que dices, solo somos tres. Ellos son un montón, no tenemos posibilidades. Ni siquiera sabemos el número de naves que han aterrizado.

Entonces el fuego cesó, solo tenían unos segundos mientras recargaban las armas, Elissa animó a Melissa, activó su armadura tecnológica a la vez que corrían afuera, eran ocho contra ellos tres, pero no vacilaron. Fuego de fusil por parte de Samuel con disparo de conmoción incluido, alteración con lanzamiento de Melissa que provocó una explosión biótica, sobrecarga, dron de combate, y nueva salva de incineración por parte de Elissa.

Estaban bien, no podían creerlo pero lo estaban. Habían actuado más por instinto que por otra cosa, pero al mismo tiempo estuvieron acompasados, reaccionando a los ataques de sus compañeros, siendo más eficaces de lo que nunca habían sido.

Los cuerpos de los mercenarios estaban postrados inertes sobre el suelo. Entonces un comentario de Samuel los sacó a todos del intenso momento.

—Si nuestras próximas vacaciones son así, mas vale que traigamos armas.

—Memo, ya tenemos armas. Podemos usar las de los mercenarios.

Samuel sujetó a Mel por la cintura y la miró con cierta lujuria, dándole un suave beso.

—Chicos, si queréis os dejo algo de intimidad. Pero tenemos una colonia que salvar.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Crees que podemos?

—Si no lo intentamos, no sabremos si es posible.

Se giró, y de nuevo estaba llorando, pero no eran lagrimas de dolor. Eran lagrimas de fuerza, deseaba con todo su corazón hacerlo, si morían que fuera luchando, pero jamás volvería a ceder, a arrodillarse, a rendirse.

En voz alta para que sus amigos la oyeran dijo lo que su instructor le dijo años atrás.

—Lo difícil se hace. Lo imposible solo lo es si no se intenta.

Melissa y Samuel se acercaron y la abrazaron.

—Si luchamos, lucharemos juntos. Si morimos, moriremos juntos.

Y así comenzaba una nueva misión. No sabían que era lo que el destino les deparaba, pero lo afrontarían unidos. Como amigos. Como una familia.


	10. Capítulo 10º

**No os voy a mentir, la inspiración de este capítulo ha salido mientras escuchaba la BSO de ME2 y ME3. Me parecía lo más apropiado dado el contenido que presento. Espero que disfrutéis muchísimo con ello. Me he esmerado lo mejor que he podido, dando hechos a un simple dato del códice del juego. El final de esto está cerca y si he tardado tan poco en actualizar es por algo tan simple como que en general lo tenia bastante bien visualizado en mi mente. Disfrutad tanto como leyendo como yo escribiendo, pues es satisfactorio ver un poco de la ya cercana Comandante Elissa Shepard.**

* * *

—Bueno chicos, nuestra máxima prioridad es contactar con la Alianza para que manden refuerzos.

—¿Y cual es el plan Elissa?

—Intentar desactivar lo que hayan traído estos malditos animales. Y si no lo logramos tengo un plan de contingencia. Pero primero buscaremos.

—Jefa, ya he sacado todo lo que podemos usar de las lanzaderas.

—Muy bien, contar la munición, vuelvo en un momento.

Elissa se marchó en dirección a las naves, mientras sus amigos se miraban confusos. Aún seguían sin asimilar que le había ocurrido a su amiga.

—¿Crees que realmente está bien, Mel?

—No estoy segura, pero mientras no haga nada raro, confío en ella.

—Creo que deberíamos preguntarle, al menos. Estoy seguro que se sincerará con nosotros.

—No sé si deberías, Sam. Pero no te diré que no lo hagas.

Pasados unos minutos Elissa regresó, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Hala, ya está. Si vuelven a ver que ha pasado se llevaran una desagradable sorpresa.

—Jefa, ¿Qué has hecho?

—Trampear la lanzaderas. Usando lo que tenia a mano.

Algo cabizbajo y con en un tono serio se acercó a su amiga, tenia dudas y necesitaba saber que había ocurrido, pues adoraba a Elissa y estaba especialmente preocupado por ella.

—Elissa. Se sincera. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿A que se debe este cambio tan repentino en tu actitud?

Elissa lo miró, aunque intentó que no fuera así, reflejaba una intensa preocupación por ella. Su mirada y expresión lo decían todo. Suspiró y lo dijo sin tapujos, sin mentiras. Eran su familia y necesitaban saberlo.

—Justo cuando Gregor habló, reconozco que me sentí como si tuviera otra vez 16 años. Tenia miedo, de que me volviera a hacer daño o que os lo hiciera a vosotros. No sabia que hacer, estaba completamente bloqueada.

Elissa paró un instante mientras suspiraba y se relajaba todo lo posible. No quería hacer un uso incorrecto de sus palabras para que sus amigos entendieran correctamente lo que intentaba explicarles.

—No sé muy bien por qué, pero me vino a la mente algo que me dijo alguien hace ya mucho. En aquél entonces no supe realmente su significado, pero ahora lo entiendo perfectamente: 'Cuando tu vida peligra no importa lo que hagas. Si te proteges a ti y los que quieres nada de lo que hagas será juzgado como malo. Es duro, pero piénsalo. O mueren ellos, o mueres tú.'

Sus amigos la miraban con sorpresa. Pero también con orgullo. Seguía siendo su jovial amiga, pero en tan corto espacio de tiempo su madurez creció. Ahora la veían como la líder que necesitaban, como la mujer que estaba encerrada en su interior y que luchaba por salir, pero que el miedo había retenido durante tanto tiempo.

—Jefa. Vamos a hacerles pagar por todo. No solo por lo de ahora. También por tus padres.

No había necesidad de hablar más sobre el tema. Acto seguido comenzaron a prepararse, con el equipo que recogieron. Samuel recargó el fusil Mattock y un rifle Mantis. Melissa agarró una escopeta Eviscerator y por último, Elissa tuvo la suerte de encontrar un subfusil Tempest y una pistola Carnifex.

—Veamos chicas, dejadme un segundo... Y ya está. Munición incendiaria de grupo.

—No está mal. Pero yo prefiero la disruptora Sam.

—Lo que la jefa ordene. Listo, munición disruptora para Elissa.

—Gracias por el gesto Samuel, pero yo ya tengo la mía propia —Mel hizo un pequeño retoque en su escopeta, y el microprocesador relució en morado. —Munición de alteración.

—Había olvidado que mi chica es una letal Centinela.

… … … … … … … …

—Señor, Gregor no informa desde hace rato.

—Ese desgraciado humano, que no sabe respetar a sus superiores. Si no responde marchar donde aterrizó e investigar.

—Si señor. En caso de que haya ocurrido algo, cuales son las órdenes.

—No me importa por que no ha informado como se le ha ordenado. Hacerle recordar que ocurre cuando su líder no está contento.

—Así se hará señor.

… … … … … … … …

—Vaya, esta totalmente frita. No se puede hacer gran cosa.

—¿De verdad está tan mal?

—Si Mel, es totalmente irrecuperable. Con este núcleo de energía no se puede hacer nada. Pero eso nos da una oportunidad. Es poco probable que vuelvan por aquí.

—¿Crees que es prudente jefa?

—No te preocupes Sam, los conozco un poco. Será el sitio perfecto para montar el transmisor en caso de necesitarlo. Solo debemos reunir las piezas apropiadas. Ahora os estoy enviando unos esquemas para luego. Si veis alguna de esas piezas, traedla aquí.

Melissa y Samuel se miraron, algunas piezas eran muy especificas y no estaban seguros de poder encontrarlas, sobre todo con los piratas registrando la colonia en busca de cualquier fuente de créditos.

—Bueno. Guardemos los suministros que hemos reunido. Ahora a lo que sabemos hacer.

—Muy bien, asquerosos esclavistas, Samuel el destructor va a por vosotros.

—¡Jajaja! Hay cariño que gracioso eres.

—Al menos no hemos perdido el buen humor. Pero riamos cuando hayamos vencido.

… … … … … … … …

—Muluk, esto es muy raro. No hay rastro de Gregor ni de su equipo.

—Registrar la naves, puede que se hayan quedado ahí dormidos, no sería la primera vez.

El mercenario seleccionó a un par y se acercaron rápidos a las lanzaderas, que estaban cerradas, dando más pie a la suposición del líder del grupo. Las abrieron y de nuevo observaron que no había ni rastro de Gregor ni de sus hombres.

—Garez, aquí no hay nadie. No puede ser que hayan desaparecido sin más.

Entonces uno de los que registraban miró algo que le llamaba la atención en una de las pantallas.

—Señor, aquí puede que haya una pista.

El mercenario tecleó una de las habituales contraseñas, y acto seguido salió en todas las pantallas de las dos naves un mensaje explícito.

'¡Que os jodan!'

—¡ES UNA TRAM...!

 **¡BAUUUMMM!**

Las dos naves explosionaron casi a la vez, haciendo que Muluk y sus hombres que se encontraban en las inmediaciones salieran despedidos por el aire, mientras restos ardiendo de las lanzaderas y de los mercenarios les rodeaban conforme iban cayendo.

Pasaron unos minutos, y con el sonido de su omniherramienta recibiendo un mensaje, el malherido Muluk se despertó, abrió sus cuatro ojos y observó a su alrededor. Los 14 hombres que habían bajado a investigar incluido su lugarteniente yacían muertos y destrozados a su alrededor. Solo él que se quedó cerca de su propia lanzadera, recogiendo su equipo de un contenedor había sobrevivido.

Aún así tenia un fortísimo dolor de cabeza, acrecentado por el interminable pitido de su omniherramienta. Justo en el momento que comenzaba a recuperar el sentido y a contestar, sintió el reconocible toque de un arma en su espalda.

—No hagas nada raro, o te juro que te reventaré las tripas de un tiro.

Melissa no vaciló lo más mínimo con su amenaza, mientras Elissa y Samuel se colocaban frente a él.

—Vaya tenemos unos rebeldes. Muy ingenioso lo de trampear las lanzaderas. Supongo que ha sido idea tuya asqueroso humano —el batariano levantó el brazo señalando a Samuel.

—Pues mira. Te equivocas sucia araña de dos patas. Ha sido nuestra jefa.

—Eso es imposible. Las hembras humanas solo sirven para dos cosas. Como recipientes sexuales, y para limpiar. Si pretendéis interrogarme no os molestéis, moriré antes de revelaros nada.

Elissa se le acercó. Tener a uno de ellos tan cerca hizo que el ritmo de su corazón se disparara. Pero no le tenia miedo. Ya no. Le miraba con una mezcla de desprecio y compasión, pues no deseaba acabar con su vida, pero si la situación lo requería no dudaría ni un instante.

Comenzó a registrar sus bolsillos, en busca de algo. Un pequeño pad de datos, una agenda. Lo que fuera. Dada su habilidad, no necesitaba que aquél despojo viviente hablara.

—Si continuas un poco más abajo puedes encontrar algo con lo que te haré disfrutar de verdad, sucia perra humana.

Samuel iba a darle un golpe con la culata de su fusil, pero Elissa le detuvo.

—No te preocupes, tampoco ha dicho nada que pueda ofenderme. Es de esperar en seres de tan bajo nivel cultural.

Samuel rió con pasión por el comentario de Elissa. Ella se acercó de nuevo y activó la omniherramienta del sujeto, entonces comenzó a teclear en la suya propia.

—¡Ja! No te molestes humana, no podrás descifrar nuestros códigos. Malgastas tu tiempo. Es totalmente imposible que lo consigas, dado tu intelecto inferior y...

—Listo. Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos para avanzar. Gracias amable señor por su cooperación.

Muluk, abrió con inusitada sorpresa sus cuatro ojos. Aquella criatura inferior había desbloqueado todas las claves sin apenas esfuerzo. De inmediato se le pasó la idea de llevarle ese apreciado botín a Lurz.

Los tres amigos se fueron alejando de él sin dejar de mantener el contacto visual, ni dejar de apuntar sus armas. En cuanto escaparon de la visual, Muluk bajó los brazos e introdujo su código personal de seguridad para contactar con Lurz. Pero entonces la IV de la omniherramienta le interrumpió.

'Idiota, sabía que harías eso en cuanto nos fuéramos. Lo siento, pero hoy no es el día.'

—¡Maldita humana!

Una potente descarga recorrió su cuerpo en su totalidad, hasta el punto de que pudo sentir como su corazón dejaba de latir, poniendo fin a su despreciable vida.

… … … … … … … …

—Señor, nos llegan continuos informes de altercados contra nuestras tropas. Ya hemos perdido a más de 80 hombres. Los pocos que han sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente, balbuceaban algo de un chico y un par de hembras humanas.

—Me estoy cansando de vuestra incompetencia. Primero matan a mi hermano Muluk, y ahora estos desgraciados e inútiles son incapaces de hacer entender a estos humanos quién es la verdadera potencia en la galaxia. Encontrarme a esos humanos y traerlos.

—Señor, acaba de llegar un nuevo informe. Hay un pequeño grupo en el distrito 54.

—Enviad a nuestros mejores hombres, va siendo hora que entiendan que somos superiores y como tales han de ser subordinados bajo nuestro gobierno.

… … … … … … … …

—Bien chicos. Vamos a un ritmo excelente. Tenemos un nuevo blanco. Estas son la coordenadas. Llegaremos en unos 25 minutos.

—¿Estás segura que no los descubrirán?

—Aunque así sea, con lo que he trampeado la entrada muy duros tienen que ser para llegar hasta los refugiados. Y si eso no funciona, siempre quedan los guardias que hemos rescatado.

Lo tres amigos corrían todo lo rápido que su fuerzas les permitían. Llevaban ya casi cuatro días de pequeños pero intensos combates. Gracias a los datos del mercenario, pudieron pinchar las comunicaciones de los esclavistas, y por ello se enteraron de todas las bolsas de resistencia que abundaban en los diferentes distritos de la inmensa ciudad.

Además, ya habían descubierto que lo que tenia bloqueadas las comunicaciones era uno de los cargueros que permanecían en la órbita del planeta. Por ello se pusieron de inmediato con el plan 'b'. Construir su propio transmisor, cosa que costaba bastante, pues entre los rescates, los combates y la falta de componentes propiciada por la codicia de los piratas hacía difícil su conclusión.

… … … … … … … …

—¡Humanos! ¡Soltar las armas ahora!

—¡Nunca sucio y repelente batariano!

El guardia soltó una pequeña ráfaga de su fusil Avenger, haciendo que los mercenarios se cubrieran. Entonces una lanzadera aterrizó cerca de ellos, y en cuanto tomó tierra y se abrió descendió el equipo especial mandado por Lurz.

—¿Quién está al mando aquí?

—Yo señor, estamos cerca de conseguir que se rindan y...

—Lurz ya está harto de vuestra incompetencia. Si no podéis convencerlos lo haremos nosotros.

—Señor, creo que es importante no dañar la mercancía, pues...

'¡BLAM!'

El líder del grupo reventó de un disparo la cabeza del mercenario turiano sin dejar que acabara su estúpida frase, mientras el resto allí apostados se quedaban atónitos.

—¿Alguien más quiere discutir? ¿No? Pues ahora estoy yo al mando.

Se estaba girando para dar órdenes a sus hombres cuando algo llamó su atención, el sonido metálico de un objeto que rebotaba, giró la cabeza cuando vio rodando una granada que brillaba en un tono púrpura.

—¡Granada biótica!

No tuvo tiempo suficiente para avisar, la granada hizo explosión, haciendo que uno de sus hombres reventara en un destello azul, y el resto, además de los daños recibidos por la onda expansiva salieron despedidos por el aire, cayendo con brusquedad contra el duro suelo.

No hubo tiempo de reacción, un dron apareció frente a él atacándole de inmediato, una sobrecarga desactivó sus escudos y una precisa ráfaga de fusilería le reventó el estómago, los hombres que no habían sido alcanzados por la explosión, dudaron unos instantes pues apenas pudieron ver de donde provenían los disparos.

Los ataques del dron, lejos de ser sutiles eran intensos, desestabilizando los escudos de los allí presentes, y para colmo las descargas saltaban de soldado en soldado si estaban demasiado cerca. El mercenario, se sujetaba como podía sus tripas, mientras se administraba una dosis de medigel, al menos para reducir el dolor.

Entonces entre el polvo y la confusión, hicieron acto de presencia los tres jóvenes. Sus ataques parecían más una sutil danza perfectamente acompasada. Estaba absorto mientras los veía acabar con cada uno de sus hombres, con precisión. Ya había visto algo parecido. No eran simple civiles intentando defenderse. Ese pequeño grupo, eran sin duda soldados de la Alianza. Como habían llegado hasta allí era algo que se le escapaba.

Vio como el último de sus hombres caía frente al fuego de la humana que portaba el mono ya sucio por los múltiples días pasados. Elissa en cuanto hubo acabado se acercó a él, pero se mostraba tranquila, algo que ni él mismo se esperaba, pues creía que le miraría con desprecio y odio.

—Ahora tienes dos opciones —dijo Elissa en tono duro pero tranquilo—. Morir con dignidad ayudándonos o...

—No os diré nada. Lurz tiene razón. Nunca aprenderéis a respetar a vuestros superiores. Pero tarde o temprano os haremos pagar por todo lo que habéis hecho, malditos humanos.

En un último esfuerzo, se levantó gritando hacia una sorprendida Elissa, empuñando un extraño machete con la clara intención de cortarle el cuello, pero un cercano disparo de Melissa hizo que cayera, mientras sus vísceras se desparramaban por el suelo y horrorizado notaba como su vida se le escapaba.

… … … … … … … …

—Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. No sabemos como pagaros lo que habéis hecho.

—No es nada. Es nuestro trabajo.

—¿Vuestro trabajo? ¿Sois soldados? Por vuestro aspecto no lo habría dicho.

—Si señor. Estábamos aquí de vacaciones. Quien hubiera dicho que un permiso se convertiría en una misión.

—Jefa, ya he recogido la munición y he desactivado todas las omniherramientas apara evitar el rastreo.

—Gracias Samuel.

Los tres amigos escoltaron al pequeño grupo de refugiados hasta la base que habían improvisado. Tuvieron un pequeño enfrentamiento extra, pero nada que no pudieran manejar. Solo les interesaba mantener con vida a la mayor cantidad de gente. Elissa se preocupaba especialmente por los niños.

Una vez llegaron, el pequeño grupo se sorprendió. Había mucha gente, más de los que podían haber imaginado. Los allí presentes agradecieron el gesto de Elissa, Melissa y Samuel. Hubo pequeños encuentros, abrazos y sollozos. Los tres amigos se miraban sonrientes, pero sabían que aún quedaba trabajo por hacer.

… … … … … … … …

—Malditos inútiles. Ya empiezo a hartarme, sean quienes sean me veo en la obligación de recurrir a todos nuestros recursos.

—Según el último informe señor, incluyendo tres grupos de élite, hemos perdido ya cerca de 200 hombres y... ¡ahg!

Lurz, agarró con fuerza la garganta del salariano, estaba ya harto de escuchar su voz, harto de oír que no paraban de perder hombres y recursos pero sobre todo, mercancía. Apretó con fuerza mientras veía con cierto placer como le arrebataba su insulsa vida, dejándolo caer finalmente contra el suelo.

—El próximo que me diga que hemos vuelto a perder a hombres en el terreno, acabará en la esclusa de aire. ¿QUEDA CLARO?

Los hombres presentes en el puente de mando lo miraban con más miedo que otra cosa. Pero era imposible ignorar los interminables mensajes de los equipos que estaban en tierra. Fuera quién fuera, pues nadie que hubiera sobrevivido había podido identificarlos, estaban diezmando sus fuerzas. Si seguían a ese ritmo, pronto no quedaría nadie para repartir las ganancias. Lurz se relajó por un momento, se sentó en su silla y reflexionó brevemente. Decidió que era hora de tomar la iniciativa.

—Bueno. Creo que la única solución viable es bajar yo mismo. Preparar mi lanzadera, voy a encargarme personalmente de esa escoria.

… … … … … … … …

Así siguió la rutina durante los siguientes días, rescataban a todos los que podían creciendo el numero de refugiados, pero también el de las fuerzas de seguridad de que disponían. En una de sus últimas escaramuzas, y tras rebuscar entre los mercenarios, pudieron encontrar alguno de los componentes que necesitaban.

Comieron algo rápido y se dirigieron al pequeño recinto donde Elissa estaba montando el transmisor, para aprovechar las piezas recientemente adquiridas. Samuel vigilaba la puerta que daba al exterior, cuando Elissa en un largo suspiro soltó las herramientas.

—¡Buf! Ya está listo. Ahora solo queda encenderlo y cruzar los dedos.

—Ya sé de sobra que eres muy hábil con estas cosas Eli pero, ¿Estás segura de que funcionará?

—Estoy más que segura. La he programado con una frecuencia muy especifica. Una que no se usa desde el siglo XX.

Melissa y Samuel la miraron con algo de ignorancia. Elissa les sonrió con dulzura y aclaró su confusión.

—A finales del los años setenta del siglo XX, la por entonces Agencia Espacial Americana lanzó dos sondas para explorar el sistema solar. Usaban una frecuencia muy concreta, para diferenciarla de otras misiones y para compensar la potencia dada la lejanía a la que debían transmitir, pues por aquélla época no se conocían aún las señales MRL.

Realizó una pequeña pausa, pues la cara de sus amigos era de risa, completamente atolondrados por su explicación.

—¿Qué pasa? Me gusta la historia. En fin, la señal que enviaremos llevará un mensaje codificado. Si hay alguien escuchando no le resultara muy difícil descifrarlo, y solo nos quedará esperar.

—Bueno llevamos ya 8 días. Lo que me extraña es que no hayan venido ya, aunque fuera por curiosidad.

—¿Recuerdas al mercenario ese de hace 4 días Sam? Descubrí que están mandando informes falsos tras piratear la señal de salida. Así que la Alianza cree, que aquí no está pasando nada malo.

—¿Y no podrían impedir que usemos este transmisor entonces?

—Mel, como ya he dicho voy a usar una frecuencia muy especifica. Antigua se puede decir. Y no coincide con ninguna que use la hegemonía. Así que al menos en principio no hay peligro.

—Pero jefa, ¿Cómo sabrán que somos nosotros quienes enviamos el mensaje?

—Samuel, en el mensaje incluyo mi nombre, rango y numero de escalafón. Sabrán a la perfección quién les envía el mensaje.

Los tres amigos se miraron esperanzados. Esta era su oportunidad de salir con vida. Estaban sucios y algo cansados. Y sabían que arriba orbitando el planeta había 5 cargueros con muchos hombres, mujeres y niños ya capturados. Ellos eran la única esperanza de evitar que sufrieran una vida llena de horror. Elissa tecleó en su omniherramienta, el transmisor se encendió e informó que el mensaje había sido enviado. Ya solo quedaba esperar. Y seguir ayudando a la gente de Elysium mientras tanto.


	11. Capítulo 11º

**Bueno, pues aquí estamos con el final de esta mini trilogía. Espero que aprobéis algunas acciones de Elissa, pienso que así engrandezco al personaje. Yo siendo sincero, me he emocionado mucho escribiéndolo, sobre todo en los párrafos finales, llegando incluso a lagrimear al pensar en ello. Espero que os emocione al igual que a mi.**

* * *

—Señor, nos acaba de llegar un mensaje muy extraño en una frecuencia antigua. Además como añadido parece escrito en un código o algo similar, aún no he conseguido descifrarlo.

—¿Qué clase de código Teniente?

—Son como puntitos y rayas, no se muy bien que puede significar. He buscado en la red interna de inteligencia pero no he encontrado referencias.

—Muéstreme el mensaje.

El teniente pasó el pad de datos con el mensaje a su oficial superior. Este en cuanto lo miró realizó un ligero gesto de sorpresa y sonrió.

—Vaya. Sin duda el que ha enviado este mensaje es astuto. No lo veía desde que hice mi tesis doctoral.

—¿Lo reconoce señor?

—Por supuesto. Es un viejo código de la tierra, inventado por Samuel Morse, en el siglo XIX.

—¿Quién podría enviar algo con un código de hace más de tres siglos?

—Alguien que no quiere que sea descubierto con facilidad, pero que conoce la historia de la tierra. Que lo lleven de inmediato a descodificación.

… … … … … … … …

—Lurz, el equipo de los dragones rojos está listo para recibir tus órdenes.

Lurz se incorporó de su silla, allí estaban de nuevo los mejores hombres de que disponía. Curtidos en innumerables combates.

—Muy bien mis despreciables amigos. Tenemos una nueva tarea. En algún lugar de esta misera colonia hay alguien que no entiende su posición. Es nuestro cometido encontrarlos, y cazarlos.

—¿Si los encontramos, los matamos o los dejamos vivir?

—Han matado cruelmente a muchos de nuestros compañeros, pero quiero ser yo mismo el que les arrebate la vida.

El equipo subió a la lanzadera personal de Lurz, con los pertrechos listos. No tenían claro a cuantos se enfrentarían. Pero no eran de los que subestimaban a un enemigo.

Apenas tocaron tierra, la estampa era cuanto menos sugerente. Múltiples cadáveres de mercenarios, yacían muertos.

… … … … … … … …

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que enviaron la señal. Estaban cansados, pues el líder les llevaba dando caza, desde poco después. Fueron tres días interminables y casi sin descanso, jugando al ratón y al gato.

Por el momento, no habían descubierto el lugar donde escondían a los refugiados, ya que con habilidad los habían desviado todo lo humanamente posible, pero era cuestión de tiempo que lo consiguieran.

—Porras. Ya empiezo a estar harta de este tío.

—Y yo jefa. No me extraña que sea el líder de esta banda. Con lo que nos está costando deshacernos de él.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? No estamos quedando sin ideas. No sabemos si la señal ha surtido efecto o simplemente se perdió. No podemos resistir mucho más.

Melissa estaba bastante abatida, se sentó en el suelo resoplando y comenzó a sollozar. Ya habían tenido bastante. Tantos tiempo sin refuerzos, sin apenas comida. Su temple estaba bajo mínimos.

—Mel, no te preocupes. Haya o no funcionado el transmisor, debemos aguantar.

—Samuel tiene razón. Después de aguantar todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿serías capaz de rendirte ahora?

Melissa levantó la mirada, con los ojos parcialmente húmedos. Sus amigos la observaban con ternura, muy especialmente Samuel. Su chico, que recibió algún que otro tiro por ella, pero que en ningún momento se quejó.

—Tenéis razón. Si Elissa lo ha superado, yo también puedo.

Se levantó de nuevo decidida. Entonces Elissa chasqueó los dedos.

—Ya lo tengo, como porras no se me ha ocurrido antes.

—¿Tienes un plan?

—Si. Y ese batariano malnacido va a lamentar haberse cruzado en nuestro camino.

… … … … … … … …

—¡Basta ya de excusas! Llevamos días siguiendo a estos tres niñatos y aún no hemos conseguido nada.

Lurz estaba ya más que cansado. Pensó erróneamente que bajando él mismo junto a su escolta personal, todo acabaría en una pequeña escaramuza o ligero combate. Pero pasados tres días, no habían conseguido deshacerse de ellos.

Ni siquiera habían conseguido información sobre ellos, no la suficiente para despacharlos. La desesperación entre sus hombres empezaba a crecer y Lurz lo notaba. En todos los años que llevaba practicando la sutil tarea de ahogar a los humanos, no se había enfrentado a un enemigo o rival que no pudiera hacer desaparecer con una sencilla orden.

Algunos se resistieron, como en Mindoir. Aquella vez, siendo más joven pero igualmente cruel, ni siquiera reflexionó en desperdiciar unas posibles ganancias al lanzar aquel cohete que mató a aquél humano que se mantenía firme en una resistencia, por otro lado inútil. Era un buen recuerdo, el olor a carne quemada, escombros sepultando a esos seres inferiores.

Pero luego, vino lo peor. No solo mató a ese humano. Tras escanear la zona descubrieron que también mató a lo que parecían dos hembras humanas una de ellas muy joven, valor a tener en cuenta para las ganancias. Si no llega a ser por sus leales años de servicio, Balak lo hubiera matado en ese mismo instante. Desde entonces, era más cuidadoso en sus decisiones.

Pero este pequeño grupo de sacos de carne, estaba agotando su paciencia. Lo poco que sabían de ellos por los cortos pero intensos encuentros que habían tenido es que eran jóvenes. Por alguna de sus tácticas, pudieron deducir que pertenecían a la Alianza, pero como habían llegado allí era una información que no poseían.

—Señor, creo que tengo algo.

—Informa.

—He encontrado este registro en un hotel cercano. Parece ser que unos jóvenes llegaron hace unas dos semanas. Alquilaron habitaciones separadas. Eran dos chicas y un chico.

Lurz agarró el pad, mientras pasaba sus imágenes de registro de seguridad. Apenas podía estar seguro, pero era lo mejor que tenían. Accedió a la extranet, mediante un servidor privado, para no delatar su presencia u origen.

Introdujo sus datos y de inmediato saltó un aviso de información clasificada de la Alianza. Eso ya era un paso. Confirmaba sus sospechas. Sin el equipo de que disponía en su nave le era difícil no hacer que los cortafuegos de la Alianza saltaran, con las consiguientes consecuencias. Pero al menos ya disponían de información básica sobre sus presas.

—Bien, muchachos. Puedo deducir que estamos persiguiendo a un grupo de oficiales de la Alianza humana. Por pura casualidad creo que estaban de vacaciones o de permiso. Como han conseguido armas es obvio, ya que entre los cadáveres de nuestros hombres no había rastro de ellas.

Lurz pensó que decir a continuación, pues los ánimos a pesar de lo ya dicho, no habían mejorado.

—Conocemos muchas de sus tácticas, podemos vencer, sabemos de sobra que no suelen ser creativos, que se dejan llevar por sus protocolos y estándares. Así que vamos a por ellos.

Sus hombres alzaron las armas apoyando a su líder. Gritaron, y con las ganas reforzadas darían caza a esas patéticas criaturas y les harían pagar por todo el mal que habían causado.

… … … … … … … …

—Bueno chicos ¿que os parece?

—Sin duda es un plan muy ingenioso Eli. Hay que ver lo que tienes en ese hueco que llamas cabeza.

—No se cuanto tiempo tenemos, pero lo aprovecharemos. A nuestro favor está lo inesperado. Todo lo que se salga de los protocolos de actuación de la Alianza. Así no sabrán verlo venir.

Melissa y Samuel se pusieron de inmediato a dar salida al plan. Siguiendo el esquema que Elissa les proporcionó, colocaron en el estrecho callejón los nodos a diferentes alturas y distancias, todo para que la idea ingeniada por su amiga fuera lo más eficaz posible.

Con los pocos componentes de que disponían era un milagro que Elissa pudiera hacer el trabajo realizado. Sus amigos a pesar de los años se seguían sorprendiendo como con tan poco podía hacer tanto. Unas placas metálicas, unos conductores, unos relés y una fuente de energía.

—Buen trabajo chicos, estoy orgullosa de vosotros, ahora la pieza final del plan.

Tecleó en su omniherramienta y el microfabricador hizo aparecer algo parecido a una pequeña cámara flotante.

—¿Eso no es tu prototipo de torreta?

—Así es, Sam. No está lista del todo, pero que mejor prueba que un uso en combate real. Cuando traigamos a los piratas al callejón, la lanzaré para distraerlos. Espero que el lanzallamas funcione esta vez.

—¿Qué pasó la última vez jefa? No es que no confíe en ti ni nada de eso.

Elissa no pudo evitar sonreír a su amigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de incredulidad.

—Siendo sincera... Explotó. Espero que la inclusión de munición criogénica lo compense.

Los tres amigos se miraron. Era un plan muy arriesgado, pero en caso de resultar efectivo, se desharían de la mayor amenaza. El líder de los esclavistas.

—Más nos vale que resulte, el microfabricador lo tengo bajo mínimos, con todos los drones que he ido usando para ayudarnos en los combates.

—Claro que funcionará.

—Ahora queda atraerlos hasta aquí. Acepto sugerencias.

… … … … … … … …

—Señor, ya hemos descifrado el mensaje. Nos costó un poco al principio, pues alguno de los datos sobre el código morse no eran muy acertados. Se lo estoy enviando ahora mismo a su consola privada.

 _A la atención de quien reciba este mensaje._

 _Soy la Teniente primero Elissa Shepard, número de escalafón 68574091._

 _La colonia de Elysium está siendo atacada por un gran contingente de piratas y esclavistas._

 _Solicitamos refuerzos, para contrarrestar las fuerzas de que disponen._

—Teniente, para comprobar la veracidad del mensaje necesito que compruebe un número de escalafón.

—Ya lo hemos hecho señor, es una oficial condecorada y respetada. Según nuestros datos se encuentra en Elysium de permiso tras una dura misión en la que perdió a parte de su pelotón.

—¿Cual es la nave más cercana a Elysium?

—La más cercana es... La Tokio. Está bajo el mando del Capitán David Anderson.

—Necesito un enlace en privado con la Tokio, páselo a mi despacho.

—De inmediato señor.

… … … … … … … …

—Almirante Wilkinson, a que debo el honor.

—Capitán Anderson tengo una misión delicada para usted. Quizás no sea importante pero no pierdo nada por asegurarme.

—Estoy a su disposición.

—Hemos recibido un mensaje codificado de Elysium. Tenemos confirmación de su veracidad, pero necesito a un oficial competente que actúe con discreción. Y da la casualidad que usted es el que está más cerca.

—Le puedo asegurar la máxima discreción Almirante.

—Lo sé, un veterano y además N7 como usted es lo que necesito. Tenemos informes de Elysium mandados con regularidad, pero si el mensaje está en lo cierto hemos sido engañados por una flota de esclavistas batarianos.

—Si son esos cerdos no se puede esperar nada bueno. Dígame que necesita.

—El mensaje avisa de que en los últimos 11 días, un gran contingente de esclavistas y posiblemente piratas están atacando la colonia. Su misión es llegar con cautela, investigar y en caso afirmativo avisarnos. Según lo que nos envíe enviaremos o no la flota necesaria para cubrirle.

—Muy bien señor, puede contar conmigo.

… … … … … … … …

—¡Uff! Ha sido duro pero por fin los tenemos aquí.

—¡Malditos humanos desgraciados! ¿Pensáis que me vais a sorprender en un callejón? Sois unos ingenuos. Os mataré y arrancaré vuestros corazones de vuestros debiluchos pechos. ¡Dragones rojos a por ellos! Recordar que los quiero vivos.

En cuanto el grupo de mercenarios entró en el callejón, Elissa lanzó su prototipo, rezando mientras tanto que funcionara, pues era clave para que su plan fuera efectivo. Cayó justo en el centro de la callejuela, como esperaba. Los mercenarios se quedaron mirando aquél objeto flotante, pues nunca lo habían visto.

—¡Je! Parece una cámara. ¿Quieres hacernos fotos perra humana?

Elissa no contestó de inmediato, se pararon donde debían, al menos la mayoría. Si funcionaba su plan muchos de ellos quedarían bien fritos.

—No, pero espero que no os duela demasiado.

Los mercenarios reaccionaron de inmediato, pensando erróneamente que la torreta era la verdadera amenaza. Entonces Elissa activó la trampa. Los nodos que colocaron a lo largo del callejón se activaron, y generaron un intenso arco eléctrico que cruzaba de lado a lado la casi totalidad de la longitud del pasillo, atravesando incluso los escudos más débiles.

Lurz, no podía creerlo. Tras unos incesantes segundos en los que sus mejores tropas gritaron por el intenso dolor, solo quedaban cuerpos humeantes y quemados. Algunos aún tenían espasmos de vida, se retorcían como podían por las intensas quemaduras, gimiendo y temblando. Los supervivientes que no eran muchos, estaban a punto de abrir fuego cuando la torreta hizo su papel.

Aunque con escaso alcance, el lanzallamas se activó rodeando de plasma abrasador a otros dos. Uno de ellos corrió en dirección a Lurz, suplicando ayuda, pero este lo que le dio fue un tiro en plena frente, cayendo justo a sus pies. Sus fuerzas de élite habían sido diezmadas por algo que no esperaba.

Apenas se había cubierto, cuando Samuel, Melissa y Elissa, con mejor ventaja en cuanto al número de mercenarios restantes, se asomaron, y aprovechando la confusión abrieron fuego contra los que quedaban. El tiroteo no duró mucho, y Lurz estaba completamente enfurecido. Samuel no dudó en replicar, pues el plan de Elissa funcionó y estaba contento.

—Muy bien, basura batariana. Hemos acabado con tus hombres. ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Os juro que pagaréis por todo esto, miserables. Os degollaré yo mismo, os lo prometo por mi propia sangre.

Lurz, no pudo evitar reflejar algo de temblor en su amenaza pues no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Pero jamás se rendiría ante seres tan insignificantes como los humanos. Con el máximo cuidado, se fue alejando. Prefería conservar la vida antes que acabar en una prisión. En cuanto creyó estar a una distancia segura, usó una dosis de medigel y corrió hasta su lanzadera.

Creyendo que estaba a salvo, de improviso recibió una descarga que desactivó de inmediato sus escudos. Se giró para reaccionar cuando un cercano disparo le reventó una de sus rodillas, haciendo que cayera y soltara su fusil. Elissa lo miró con desprecio. Su memoria le llevó de improviso al pasado al escuchar la voz de Lurz al soltar su última amenaza. Aquella áspera voz que escuchó siendo niña.

—¡TÚ! ¡FUISTE TÚ!

—¿Que yo fui qué, estúpida humana?

Melissa y Samuel se fijaron en Elissa. Estaba llorando, como no había llorado en toda su vida. No entendían que ocurría, estaba tan desconcertados como Lurz, que la miraba, pero no mostraba por otro lado ni la más mínima intención de rendirse.

—Tú mataste a mis padres. Fuiste tu maldito saco de mierda.

—¿Si? Pues yo no te recuerdo, si hubiera coincidido con una zorra como tú, te habría enseñado lo que es una buena polla batariana antes de colocarte un collar y convertirte en mi mascota.

—Jefa. ¿Estás segura de que lo conoces?

Elissa se sentía en ese momento sin apenas fuerzas, solo quería reventar su cabeza y ver sus sesos desparramados. Pero algo en lo más profundo de su ser, clamaba que no lo hiciera.

—Tu, desgraciado mataste a mis padres en Mindoir, hace ya 6 años. 6 Largos años en los que he escuchado su voz en mis pesadillas, viendo como morían una y otra vez. Me he maldecido durante todos estos años por mi memoria, pero ahora te tengo frente a mí. Tu vida me pertenece, solo yo puedo arrebatártela.

Lurz la miró con algo de curiosidad, no pudo evitarlo.

—Tú eras una de las hembras. Pero escaneamos el lugar y parecías muerta, ¿Cómo es posible?

—Saco de mierda estúpida, los escombros junto a los focos de fuego taparon mi calor corporal. Casi agradezco que me dieras por muerta, por que ahora... ahora...

Le estaba encañonando, su arma rozaba con la frente de aquella despreciable criatura, mientras las imágenes de sus padres no paraban de pasar una tras otra por su mente. Sus sonrisas, sus abrazos.

Elissa estaba temblando, no sabia que hacer. Tenia frente a ella al asesino que le arrebató toda su vida. Sus padres, sus abuelos, a Krek. Sus compañeros no sabían si pararla o dejarla. De pronto bajó el arma, intentando relajar su acelerada respiración.

—En nombre de la Alianza quedas arrestado. Pasarás el resto de tu vida recordando que por un instante tuve tu vida en mis manos. Pero soy mejor que vosotros, no asesinaré a una persona indefensa. Ni siquiera a alguien como tú.

Se enjugó las lagrimas, mientras sus compañeros levantaban y maniataban al batariano. Se relajaron, pues creían que su amiga lo mataría allí mismo. En caso de que hubiera ocurrido, a sabiendas de su pasado, la habrían cubierto y confirmado su informe. Pero su decisión la engrandecía.

… … … … … … … …

—Señor, acabamos de recibir un mensaje codificado de la Tokio.

—Lo quiero en mi pantalla.

 _Almirante Wilkinson._

 _Hemos confirmado sus sospecha. La nave que patrullaba el sistema ha sufrido graves daños. Los esclavistas copiaron su señal para usarla en su provecho._

 _Tienen una gran flota de naves, entre las que se incluyen:_

 _Cinco cargueros, dos cruceros, tres fragatas y al menos tres docenas de cazas._

 _Desconocemos la cantidad de personal que tienen en tierra._

 _Solicitamos los refuerzos necesarios._

—Teniente, contacte con la 5ª flota y envíe estas órdenes.

—Si señor.

… … … … … … … …

—Vaya. Habéis rescatado a muchos.

—Los vamos a rescatar a todos. Ahora enviarás unas órdenes a tus compinches.

—Si crees estúpida humana que ordenaré a mis hombres dejar tan valioso cargamento estás muy equivocada.

Elissa se fijó de inmediato que incluso a pesar de lo ocurrido hacía solo unas horas, el prisionero mostraba un exceso de confianza . Eso la hizo ponerse en guardia...

—Puesto de guardia a Shepard. Repito, puesto de guardia a Shepard.

—Aquí Shepard. ¿Qué ocurre?

—El refugio está en peligro, acaban de aterrizar un montón de lanzaderas y hay un gran contingente de mercenarios que se dirigen a nuestra posición. ¿Qué hacemos?

Elissa de inmediato se giró hacia Lurz, que sonreía mientras la miraba con aires de superioridad.

—Gracias por traerme vivo, deberías haberme matado.

—¡Maldito! Tiene un rastreador. Que todos bajen al nivel inferior. Samuel, reúne a los guardias y llévalos a la entrada. Montaremos unas barricadas con lo que tenemos y los contendremos todo lo posible.

Los tres amigos junto a la reducida fuerza de que disponían marcharon raudos. Tenían poco tiempo, pero lo aprovecharon como pudieron. Usaron todo lo que había a su alcance, aerocoches, aerocamiones. Cualquier cosa que les permitiera defender la entrada.

—Shepard a puesto de guardia. Darme novedades.

Una voz áspera fue la que le contestó, afirmando sus peores temores sobre la situación del puesto.

—Aquí puesto, estáis muertos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Maldita sea. ¡Posiciones de combate!

Elissa, Samuel y Melissa se colocaron para apoyar todo lo posible a los guardias. Estos apenas tenían formación de combate, pero juraron ayudarles para proteger a los colonos hasta su muerte. Los tres amigos confiaban en su propia formación. Los minutos pasaban lentos, como si la muerte se burlara de ellos. Elissa la encararía, era una vieja amiga y no la temía.

Una hilera completa de mercenarios, esclavistas ávidos de sangre y piratas se presento ante ellos. Eran muchísimos. Un barrido preliminar, indicaba que se enfrentaban en clara minoría. Solo contaban con la pequeña ventaja de las barricadas, colocadas muy inteligentemente.

El fuego no tardó en aparecer, realizando ráfagas continuas cada vez que el bando contrario recargaba, o se entretenían con algún blanco concreto. Por el momento la barricada parecía surtir efecto, pero los tres amigos se miraban preocupados, pues no sabían cuanto podrían resistir así.

Al menos, munición no les faltaba, gracias a las repetidas incursiones que detuvieron en todos esos días. Pero sus respectivas baterías de eezo, estaban casi a cero. Tras tanto tiempo usando sus ventajas tácticas de clase.

Los mercenarios ya habían perdido un 40 por ciento de sus fuerzas, contra 8 bajas de los colonos. Elissa comenzó a pensar que su plan de la señal no había llegado a nada, que posiblemente se perdiera en la inmensidad del espacio. Pero lo tenia decidido, si debía morir que fuera luchando, nunca arrodillada o rendida ante semejante escoria.

Sin apenas dudas y aún consciente de sus reducidas reservas, activó su microfabricador y lanzó una nueva torreta, que cayendo en medio del grueso de los piratas comenzó a soltar el plasma caliente, provocando el pánico entre las tropas mercenarias. Activó su dron de combate, que provocaba descargas que saltaban de uno a otro, desestabilizando sus escudos y dejándolos vulnerables.

Melissa lanzó sus dos últimas granadas de levitación, lanzando por lo aires a numerosos esclavistas que estaban apiñados en la estrechez del cuello de botella que era la entrada a las barricadas. Samuel, enviaba uno tras otro sus disparos de conmoción, derribando a sus tropas, y los colonos aprovechaban cada confusión provocada por los tres amigos para rematar a los caídos.

… … … … … … … …

—Mooz, tenemos una extraña lectura de los sensores.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que nos van a invadir? Lurz pensó muy bien eso. Lo tenemos controlado. Ninguna nave de la Alianza o del consejo se presentará aquí, mientras reciban los informes falsos que les estamos enviando con regularidad.

Entonces un aviso de la consola principal alertó al segundo de Lurz, que parecía seguro, pero cambió su semblante de inmediato. Activó la consola y el mensaje que a continuación salió por el sistema de megafonía del puente hicieron que la tripulación se quedara congelada.

—Les habla el Capitán Anderson, Marina de la Alianza. Están invadiendo espacio soberano de la humanidad. Depongan las armas y los escudos, o nos veremos obligados a destruir sus naves.

—Te lo dije, Mooz. ¡A sus puestos de combate!

Apenas le dio tiempo de virar sus naves y responder al fuego. De inmediato diversos impactos reventaron los escudos de la nave principal, cuando por fin pudieron recibir imagen de las naves de la Alianza muchos comenzaron a huir a las cápsulas de salvamento.

La pudieron identificar como la 5ª flota, decenas de cruceros y fragatas. Más de dos centenares de cazas contra su reducida fuerza, que por codicia era en su mayor parte naves de carga, pues sus intenciones originales eran llevarse al mayor número de colonos.

La naves de combate cayeron con facilidad, ante la superioridad táctica de la Alianza sumada a su mayor número. Las naves de carga sufrieron el ataque coordinado de equipos de asalto, que redujeron con rapidez a las fuerzas que disponían antes de que pudieran amenazar a los colonos, afortunadamente, el ataque inesperado de la flota sirvió de distracción.

… … … … … … … …

—Elissa estamos acabados, siguen llegando fuerzas sin parar.

—No te rindas, Sam. Podemos con ello, podemos conseguirlo.

Su omniherramienta comenzó a parpadear, algo que no ocurría desde el primer asalto hacia ya 12 días. Activó la llamada, y aquella voz se le grabó en la mente. La voz del hombre que más tarde se convertiría en su segundo padre para ella. Una voz que recordaría el resto de su vida.

—Teniente Shepard, al habla el Capitán David Anderson. Estamos mandando una fuerza a su posición. Resista Teniente, por dios resista. No les hemos abandonado.

Con intensas lagrimas en los ojos, Elissa respondió al mensaje.

—Shepard, recibido.

Miró a sus amigos, que la miraban con ganas, con confianza, como la líder que había demostrado ser desde que decidió vencer a sus miedos. Salieron de sus coberturas, y dispararon sus armas contra las fuerzas que comenzaban a penetrar en sus lineas, lanzando todo lo que les quedaba, sin parar.

Entonces la esperanza, comenzaron a llover impactos de armas pesadas sobre las fuerzas mercenarias, y pocos segundos después, múltiples lanzaderas sobrevolaron el lugar, aterrizando en las inmediaciones, abriendo fuego de inmediato sobre las fuerza restantes de los piratas.

Los tres amigos no se distrajeron, continuaron en su tarea de eliminar cualquier amenaza cercana. Algunos de los esclavistas, no conscientes de su derrota, no parecían dispuestos a ceder y continuaban avanzando a pesar de que les estaban atacando en vanguardia y retaguardia.

Gracias a los refuerzos, el resto de la batalla fue corta, muchos de los que quedaron viéndose en inferioridad rindieron las armas. Una lanzadera más aterrizó cerca de donde se encontraban Elissa y sus amigos, estaban los tres sobre una de las barricadas, mientras el sol del sistema se ponía con lentitud tras ellos, dándoles un cierto aire de superioridad casi mística. Cuando Anderson se apeó de la nave, aquella imagen hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el espinazo.

Ver a aquellos tres jóvenes, que habían resistido a una fuerza muy superior a ellos, durante tanto tiempo, sin apenas recursos. Era una imagen sin duda evocadora, digna de los libros de historia. Se acercó al grupo, y tendiendo la mano estrechó la de Shepard que se la ofreció de inmediato.

—Apenas imagino lo que habrán vivido, pero la Alianza está orgullosa de ustedes, soldados. Han hecho un trabajo brillante.

Elissa, volvió a sonreír, y sus respuesta provocó una reacción inmediata de sus compañeros.

—Solo estábamos de vacaciones, señor, pensamos que así se animaría un poco.

Los tres amigos compartieron un abrazo, a pesar de las miradas de muchos de los soldados que los rodeaban, algunos con cara de sorpresa, pues ninguno de ellos portaba su uniforme, solo la ropa con la que salieron aquél fatídico día, estaban sucios y cansados, pero lo habían conseguido. Resistieron hasta el final.

… … … … … … … …

El enorme salón de la estación Arturo, estaba completamente lleno. Decenas de marines y oficiales ocupaban los asientos en primera fila. Rodeados por varios periodistas que lo estaban grabando todo, sin perder detalle.

El Vicealmirante Hackett subió al atril donde ya se encontraban los tres, enfundados en sus respectivos trajes de gala. Sin más demora comenzó un breve discurso.

—Damas y caballeros. Nos hemos reunido aquí para honrar a estos valerosos oficiales. Sus actos desinteresados para con los suyos serán recordados por siempre. Su resistencia, y sobre todo su negación a rendirse, es un gran ejemplo de a que debe aspirar todo buen miembro perteneciente a la Alianza.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, se giro militarmente, recogió uno de los 6 estuches que se encontraban el la pequeña mesita y se puso frente a Elissa.

—Teniente primero Elissa Shepard, es para mi un honor y un privilegio otorgarle esta condecoración.

Cuando abrió el estuche Elissa no podía creerlo.

—Señor eso es...

—Así es. La 'Estrella de Terra' la mayor condecoración que un miembro de la Alianza puede recibir. Y me llena de orgullo concedérsela Shepard.

La colocó con delicadeza en su traje, se saludaron y se giró de nuevo. Cogió un nuevo estuche y se puso frente a ella de nuevo. Le quitó sus galones de Teniente y continuó en voz alta.

—Elissa Shepard, el almirantazgo de la Alianza le concede el rango de Comandante de Estado Mayor.

Se saludaron de nuevo, y recogiendo un nuevo estuche se puso frente a Samuel.

—Jefe de operaciones Samuel Kikland, es para mi un honor concederle la medalla al valor de primera clase.

Se giró de nuevo y recogió un nuevo estuche. Y le quitó sus galones.

—El almirantazgo le concede el rango de Teniente de Estado Mayor.

Se saludaron, y de nuevo se giró cogió otro estuche y se puso frente a Melissa.

—Jefa de Servicio Melissa Wood, es para mi un honor concederle la medalla al valor de primera clase.

Y para finalizar, recogió el último estuche, de nuevo frente a ella y una vez más le quitó sus galones.

—El almirantazgo le concede el rango de Teniente primero.

Le saludó, se giró y se retiró a un lado. Los tres amigos apenas pudieron contener las lágrimas cuando la totalidad de los presentes, se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir. A vitorearlos, a mostrar el respeto que se habían ganado a base de esfuerzo, por no haberse rendido, por haber resistido. Se abrazaron de nuevo, y la intensidad de los aplausos creció.

… … … … … … … …

Elissa y sus amigos estaban tomando unos aperitivos cuando una periodista les interrumpió.

—Comandante Shepard, disculpe. Jessica Parker, de la RNA. ¿Podría ser posible que contestara a unas preguntas?

Elissa la miró, junto a su cámara flotante. No le gustaban mucho los periodistas. Pero por aquella vez haría la vista gorda.

—Si. Pregunte.

—¿Es cierto que resistió usted sola el embiste de cientos de batarianos en Elysium?

Esa era la razón por la que no le gustaba la prensa, siempre tergiversaban la historia solo para hacerla más interesante, la verdad les importaba mas bien poco.

—No, no es cierto. Fuimos los tres, y no solo habían batarianos, aunque en menor numero, también había piratas turianos, salarianos e incluso aunque me duela decirlo humanos.

—¿Entonces no es cierto que asesinó a cientos de esclavistas con una crueldad desmedida?

—No se de donde ha sacado esa información, pero mis amigos son testigos. Salvo contadas ocasiones, como cuando nos enfrentamos a su líder, siempre dimos la oportunidad a los mercenarios de deponer las armas.

—¿Mató a sangre fría a un hombre que según mis fuentes había traicionado a la colonia, vendiéndosela a los piratas?

—Con todo el respeto que me puedo permitir, la entrevista a terminado. Si quiere especular, vallase a otro sitio, yo no pienso contestar más sandeces.

Volvió con sus amigos, que se retiraron de inmediato, lanzando miradas indiferentes a la periodista, que se quedó allí plantada sin saber que hacer.

… … … … … … … …

—Shepard, ¿tiene un momento?

—Por supuesto Vicealmirante. ¿Qué necesita?

—Tengo una propuesta para usted, si le interesa.

Elissa lo miraba con curiosidad, después de lo que ya había recibido, apenas era capaz de imaginar que seria lo que le podía ofrecer.

—¿Estaría interesada en ingresar en nuestro programa N7?

—Quiere decir, ¿el EGC?

—Así es. Es una candidata perfecta. Si quiere meditarlo, tenga. Esta es mi cuenta de Extranet, piénselo. Tiene hasta pasado mañana. Decida lo que decida no la juzgaré, sus actos hablan por usted.

Elissa se quedó mirando el enlace en su omniherramienta sin saber que decir. No conocía mucho del EGC, pero si sabía que allí solo iban los mejores de los mejores. Y que además tenia un gran porcentaje de abandonos. Se quedó pensativa mientras el Vicealmirante se marchaba a conversar con los invitados.


	12. Capítulo 12º

**Bueno, pues aquí estamos. Ha sido muy meditado y poco a poco ha ido saliendo. El entrenamiento para consumarse como N7. Poco queda para llegar ya a los eventos que convertirán a Shepard en leyenda. En fin, disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

Lurz se encontraba descansando en su celda de la prisión Purgatorio cuando escuchó unos pasos que avanzaban lentos por el pasillo. Hubiera preferido otro destino, pero era conocedor de los 'tratos' del alcaide, por lo que sabia que la Alianza debía pagar un tributo para que no lo soltaran.

Que los humanos tuvieran que pagar para mantenerlo encerrado, era algo que al menos en parte le alegraba, pero esperaba no quedarse mucho, pues deseaba venganza. Venganza contra aquella débil humana que tuvo la equivocada idea de dejarle vivir. En cuanto estuviera fuera, la buscaría, y antes de matarla y torturarla pasaría un buen rato con ella.

Los pasos llegaron a su fin, alguien se detuvo frente a su celda, pero la tenue luz de los proyectores apenas iluminaban más allá de sus rodillas. Entonces la figura dio un paso al frente.

—Balak. Deseaba verte. ¿Me vas a sacar por fin de esta basura flotante?

—No exactamente, pero necesitaba despedirme. Me has servido bien Lurz, pero estoy muy decepcionado con los últimos resultados.

Justo en ese instante un operario le trajo su ración de comida, abrió la portezuela de seguridad dejó su bandeja y se dirigió a la siguiente celda.

—Perdoname si no puedes acompañarme.

Lurz cogió su bandeja y de inmediato comenzó a comer, mientras un impasible Balak le observaba. Apenas unos segundos tras ingerir los primeros bocados Lurz se percató de que algo iba terriblemente mal, comenzó a sentirse mareado, apenas podía respirar y las fuerzas le fallaban. Entonces en cuanto se derrumbó en el suelo, Balak flexionó las rodillas para acercarse todo lo posible, pues sabía que tenia poco tiempo para que su subordinado le oyera.

—Savia de Lemzor. Inocua para casi cualquier especie del consejo, pero mortal para nosotros. Me has fallado por última vez, Lurz.

Mientras su vida se le escapaba a manos del que fue su superior durante años, y echando espumarajos por la boca, maldijo a Balak por no permitirle consumar su venganza. Por no darle otra oportunidad de redimirse.

… … … … … … … …

Elissa estaba empacando sus cosas. Después de meditarlo largo rato y consultarlo con Louis, Melissa y Samuel, decidió finalmente aceptar el ofrecimiento del Vicealmirante Hackett de ingresar en el prestigioso programa N7.

Durante aquella consulta Samuel y Melissa le comunicaron que se iban a casar, a lo que ella se alegró mucho. Tal era el cariño que sus amigos le tenían que pospusieron la fecha de la boda hasta que terminara los diferentes cursos del programa.

Todos sus amigos fueron a despedirse a la estación que la llevaría a su primer curso intensivo en Rio de Janeiro.

—Ten mucha suerte Elissa. Te deseo lo mejor, y creo que si has sobrevivido a todo lo que la vida te ha presentado, esto será un juego de niños.

—Muchas gracias Louis, pero si no hubiera sido por Mel y Sam, no sé si hubiera resistido.

—Es cierto, no les quitemos mérito a los amigos, los cuales cumplieron su palabra de cuidarte.

—Claro que la cumplimos. Aunque me jode mucho que la prensa haya hecho oídos sordos sobre nuestra presencia en la colonia, a pesar de las entrevistas que Elissa ha realizado al respecto.

Melissa miró a su futuro marido, se le veía realmente dolido. Puede que la Alianza les recompensara, pero no intentaron en modo alguno desmentir los reportajes sobre lo ocurrido en Elysium.

—Todo es culpa de esa periodista, Jessica 'no se qué'.

—Lo sé cariño, maldita zorra. Bueno, vamos a dejarlo que nos salimos del tema.

Samuel se acercó y dio a Elissa un cálido abrazo, mientras ella le devolvía el favor besando su mejilla con suavidad.

—Recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí para ti. Si necesitas cualquier cosa tienes nuestros enlaces de Extranet. Cuidate mucho y ánimo. Tu puedes con ello, jefa.

El pequeño ritual se repitió con cada uno de sus amigos. Les sonrió mientras se despedía a mano alzada y subía a la lanzadera. Intentó no reflejarlo frente a ellos, pero estaba nerviosa e incluso algo intranquila. Buscó información sobre el programa N7, y reconocía que esperaba que fuera menos duro.

Pero la tasa de abandonos antes de conseguir el prestigioso símbolo era muy alto. Si, había sobrevivido a incontables desgracias, pero no estaba segura. Entonces de nuevo un pequeño atisbo de fuerza le hizo levantar la mirada y se fijó en el suave color azulado del cielo de la Tierra. Los que superaban el curso se convertían de inmediato en piedras angulares de la alianza. Si este nuevo reto le permitía conseguir lo que deseaba desde niña tras los acontecimientos de Mindoir, sacaría toda su fuerza y espíritu de superación para lograrlo.

… … … … … … … …

Una veintena de miembros de diferentes ramas de la Alianza estaban congregados en la entrada del centro de instrucción de Rio. Elissa se dio cuenta de inmediato que aparte de ella, solo había otra mujer. El resto eran hombres. De improviso una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hola, me llamo Óscar Ivanovick. ¿Que hace una mujer tan hermosa como tú por aquí?

Elissa se giró temiendo a quien se encontraría, pero sus sospechas eran infundadas. El chico a pesar del saludo, mantenía una muy prudente distancia con ella, sin invadir su espacio. Le tendió la mano mientras le contestaba.

—Hola, mi nombre es Elissa. Elissa Shepard.

El joven puso el rostro en gesto dubitativo, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla frotándola con suavidad.

—Shepard... Shepard... ¿Donde he oído yo ese nombre?

—No creo que sea nada. Tampoco soy nadie importante.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

Elissa se quedó sin saber que decir. No le gustaba alardear de ello. Lo ocurrido lo hizo por ayudar a los colonos, pues aunque a mayor escala, era por lo mismo que pasó de adolescente. Solo que en aquella ocasión si tenia los medios.

—Bueno... digamos que me ofrecieron la posibilidad de venir.

El chico iba a responder cuando un hombre uniformado se presentó ante ellos. Era recio, alto y corpulento.

—Saludos y bienvenidos al programa EGC. Lo primero es lo primero, una vez han entrado por esa puerta sus rangos, sus méritos o sus condecoraciones no valen una mierda.

Otro de los jóvenes que estaban allí se adelantó con cierto aire ofendido, soltó su petate frente al hombre y con cierto desdén le replicó.

—Soy el Coronel Levinson, y un mamarracho como usted debe hablarme con respeto. O haré que le procesen por insubordinación.

El instructor no se lo pensó. Le dio tal puñetazo en la cara que todos los presentes pudieron sentir como crujían sus dientes, haciendo que profiriera alaridos intensos de dolor, mientras la boca le sangraba copiosamente.

—Me la suda lo que seas. Aquí yo soy Dios. Y tú solo eres una rata de oficina. ¿Queda claro para todos? Ahora vuelven a ser cadetes. Y si nunca han estado en el infierno yo haré que lo conozcan.

Elissa no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el instructor dijo aquello, pues dado por todo lo que había sufrido, el infierno seria como ir de vacaciones. Para su desgracia, él le vio. Dando grandes zancadas se puso frente a ella.

—¿Le hace gracia cadete? ¿Cree que bromeo?

Elissa se puso firme, y con todas sus fuerzas...

—¡NO SEÑOR!

El hombre se separó unos centímetros de ella mientras relajaba algo su actitud y le replicaba al Coronel.

—Ves, capullo. Esto es un soldado. ¿Cual es su rango?

Toda decidida, y aprovechando su ya extensa experiencia no dudó un solo segundo en contestar.

—¡NO TENGO RANGO, SOY UNA CADETE, SEÑOR!

… … … … … … … …

—Señor, ¿esto es necesario?

El instructor se dirigió de nuevo a Elissa, que por el momento había sido la única que demostró algo de respeto.

—Cadete, ¿tiene algún inconveniente en dormir en el barracón con los hombres?

Por primera vez, dudó un momento antes de responder. Pero si aquellas eran las condiciones debía afrontarlo con valor.

—¡No señor!

—Pues ahí tiene su respuesta, si no está contenta ya puede irse.

La mujer resignada, soltó su petate y se dispuso a colocar sus cosas en la taquilla asignada. Elissa se le acercó con cautela.

—Hola. Perdoname si he provocado algún conflicto entre nosotras.

—No. No te preocupes. Entiendo que esto será lo normal en el EGC. Por cierto, soy Amelia Moore.

—Elissa Shepard, un placer —le dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

La joven casi calcó el gesto del anterior joven, pero rascándose la cabeza mientras balbuceaba.

—Shepard... Shepard... Juraría que ya he oído ese nombre.

Un berrido del instructor sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

—¡OS QUIERO FUERA FORMADOS Y UNIFORMADOS EN 2 MINUTOS!

De inmediato todos comenzaron a desvestirse, lejos de lo que las dos chicas pensaban, dado el escueto tiempo proporcionado, los hombres apenas miraron sus atributos femeninos demasiado ocupados en sus propias prendas.

Rápidamente, salieron y comenzaron a formar alineándose. Una vez acabaron el instructor una vez más se dirigió a Elissa. Ella erróneamente comenzaba a pensar que le tenia manía.

—Cadete Shepard, salga de formación y dé novedades.

—Siento discrepar de nuevo señor instructor, pero creo que mi rango es superior al de esta simple soldado. Pienso que debería ser yo quien mandara la formación.

—Coronel tocahuevos, salga de formación y venga aquí.

El Coronel salió con aire triunfal, pensando que ya había conseguido su primera victoria. Se puso frente a la formación pero cuando iba a mandar firmes el instructor le detuvo. Le dejó a un lado mientras se dirigía a todos los presentes.

—¡Al suelo! ¡Quiero que os marquéis 100 flexiones! ¡Agradecédselo a vuestro compañero, que no sabe mantener su bocaza cerrada!

Toda la formación comenzó la tarea encargada. A Elissa le costaba un poco. Aunque había ganado cierta fortaleza física con los años, distaba mucho de poder aguantar semejante ejercicio. Apenas llevaba unas 50 cuando comenzó a flaquear.

—¿Qué pasa cadete? ¿La princesa ya no puede más? —Elissa le miró con rabia, el instructor lo notó pero no dijo lo que ella esperaba.

—Les recuerdo a los cadetes que se vayan encontrando débiles y cansados, que este ejercicio ha sido gracias a su compañero —Se puso frente a él y vociferando para que entendiera de una vez— el Coronel 'tocahuevos'.

Y aquello solo fue el principio. Durante las siguientes semanas la instrucción fue lo más duro de su vida. Guardias de 20 horas, marchas de 100 km con 35 kilos de equipo, días enteros sin apenas comida ni agua. El Coronel no pasó de la segunda semana, lo cual fue un alivio para todos. Tras dos intensos meses acabaron la primera fase.

Dos meses en los que Elisa pudo constatar que había sufrido, sudado y trabajado más que en todo el año que pasó para convertirse en la hábil ingeniera que era ahora.

De los 20 que se presentaron consiguieron el aprobado 18. Se realizó una pequeña ceremonia para celebrar el curso aprobado, debiendo asistir todos con sus trajes de gala. Eso obligaba a llevar las condecoraciones.

El ya identificado como Jefe de Artillería Jones, se acercó al barracón pues le sorprendió que Elissa no estuviera con los invitados. Allí estaba ella, frente al espejo, vestida y sin dejar de mirarse.

—Comandante —al contrario que durante la instrucción, le saludó como correspondía a un oficial superior— ¿Por que no está ahí fuera celebrando su esfuerzo?

Elissa se giró, pero para su sorpresa a pesar de la más que evidente medalla en su pecho el Jefe no reaccionó.

—¿No dice nada, señor?

—Yo ya no soy su instructor. Ha pasado el primer curso, pronto recibirá una invitación para proseguir si así lo desea, pero yo solo imparto el primero.

Elissa seguía esperando una respuesta que no parecía llegar, agachó levemente la cabeza señalando con la mirada su 'Estrella de Terra'

—No es que no quiera estar fuera, pero no se si debería dejarme ver con esto.

El jefe sonrió para si mismo mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Ya veo. Cree no merecerla. Desde que pasó por la puerta sabía quien era.

—¿Y quien cree que soy? No soy nadie, hice lo que debía.

—Sin duda, los noticiarios tanto civiles como militares, suelen desdeñar esas cosas. Pero solo un verdadero héroe, diría algo así. Le demostraré algo, venga conmigo.

El Jefe le tendió el brazo y aunque dubitativa aceptó su ofrecimiento. Llegaron al patio, y como era costumbre los oficiales y suboficiales de inferior rango al de Elissa le saludaban, devolviendo ella el saludo, tal y como la marcialidad militar exigía siempre en señal de respeto.

Entonces se llevó una sorpresa, justo lo que el Jefe pretendía enseñarle. El Almirante de la 2ª flota que venia a felicitar a su hija, al ver su condecoración, se cuadró frente a ella y le saludó con el mayor respeto que había visto en su carrera militar.

—Es para mi un honor y un privilegio saludar a alguien que porte en su pecho tal condecoración.

Amelia se giró al escuchar a su padre, y al ver a Elissa con su uniforme también le saludó. Por fin recordaba de que le sonaba el nombre de Shepard, ya que la 'Estrella de Terra' no la había recibido nadie que recordara en la corta historia de la Alianza.

Entonces, por fin cayó en la última lección que el Jefe le estaba enseñando. Aquella medalla no se la daban a cualquiera, más que vergüenza, debía sentir orgullo al llevarla pues como estaba comprobando mientras paseaba por el patio, todos los oficiales superiores a ella le saludaban primero, aunque el protocolo dictaba que debía ser ella la que saludara y ellos se lo devolvieran.

—Lo ve Comandante. Es interesante ver como un oficial superior se cuadra y le saluda cuando ve esa medalla. No necesita alardear de ello, su sola presencia habla por usted.

Elissa no pudo evitarlo, aunque no hubiera sido mucho tiempo, abrazó al Jefe. Este le devolvió el gesto, abrazándola con fuerza.

… … … … … … … …

Apenas habían recogido sus respectivos equipos cuando recibieron una invitación en sus omniherramientas para continuar con el siguiente curso, en caso de aceptar, solo debían presentarse en el puerto espacial de Rio con sus credenciales.

El siguiente curso lo realizarían en una base de la Luna, bajo condiciones de baja gravedad. En los siguientes dos meses el nivel de dificultad creció, una de las pruebas más complicadas a las que les sometieron fue cuando les abandonaron en la cara oculta, sin coordenadas para regresar. Pero lo peor era que no tenían recargas de oxigeno para sus exotrajes.

—Chicos por favor si me escucháis acercaros.

—Si que te escuchamos, de momento no han cortado las comunicaciones.

—¡Ah! Vale. Manteneos juntos, tengo un pequeño plan para salir de aquí.

De inmediato, Elissa tecleó frenéticamente en su omniherramienta. Todos se asustaron cuando las I.V. de sus trajes comunicaron una intrusión no autorizada y que el suministro de oxigeno se había detenido.

—¡Esta hija de puta nos quiere matar!

Estaban a punto de golpearla cuando el sonido del aire llenó de nuevo los cascos de los presentes.

—Vale. No nos quiere matar pero, ¿Que demonios ha sido eso?

—Vereis. Estos exotrajes los fabrica Devlon Industries. De fábrica viene con un error que permite piratear su sofware para que el aire se renueve, en lugar de solo consumirlo de los tanques de almacenamiento.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Elissa totalmente sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿No serás una especie de infiltrada que nos está poniendo a prueba?

—En absoluto. Mi especialidad es la ingeniería, sobre todo en mecánica y electrónica. Conocer cosas como esa es parte de mi trabajo. Además, está en la extranet.

—Pero como has podido buscar eso en extranet, si nos han cortado las comunicaciones.

—He pirateado la señal del satélite que está en órbita baja para vigilar que no nos morimos.

A pesar de que no podían verlo, todos al unísono levantaron la cabeza.

—Bueno, siendo franca creo que solo he aumentado el suministro de oxigeno lo suficiente para recorrer los aproximadamente 400 km que hay hasta la base. Dando saltos aprovechando la baja gravedad de la Luna, creo que llegaremos antes de que eso pueda ocurrir.

Los instructores quedaron impresionados, cuando estaban en camino a recogerlos justo a tiempo de que sus reservas de oxigeno teóricas se agotaran, los encontraron dando largas zancadas en la dirección precisa a la central, con una Elissa confiada presidiendo la vanguardia del pequeño grupo.

… … … … … … … …

Durante la realización del tercer curso se alejaron un poco más de casa. Tras algunos ensayos, la principal tarea era realizar un descenso en la densa atmósfera de Titan, donde debían sobrevivir 5 días, con las raciones de emergencia de sus armaduras de alta presión, que proporcionaban una cantidad muy limitada de agua y nutrientes.

Elissa no tuvo problemas en pasar por aquella experiencia, pues era muy similar a lo sufrido en Elysium. Por otro lado, de los 15 aspirantes que llegaron a este tercer nivel, 3 tuvieron que ser evacuados antes de tiempo, por problemas de salud. Aquello sucedió principalmente por que los instructores, conscientes de la habilidad de Shepard y queriendo que cada uno sobreviviera por sus propios medios, instalaron cortafuegos adicionales en los sistemas de las armaduras.

… … … … … … … …

Cuando Elissa lo escuchó no podía creerlo. Esperaba hacerlo ella misma algún día, pero cuando sintiera que estaba preparada. Pero allí estaban. Las órdenes poco después de empezar el N4 consistían en unas maniobras fuera del sistema solar. Muy a su pesar, volvía a casa.

—Elissa, ¿estás bien?

Una vez más hizo nuevos amigos, aunque no perdía el contacto con los que ya tenia. Amelia y ella hicieron buenas migas y se apoyaron mutuamente. El gesto de Elissa era más que evidente. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de los años pasados volver a aquél endemoniado lugar era un reto aún mayor que superar el próximo curso.

Por su mente no dejaban de pasar una y otra vez las imágenes de sus fallecidos padres, de Krek. Comenzó a pensar que habría sido de él de seguir vivo. Ahora ya siendo adulta sabía que estaba enamorada de ese turiano. En ese preciso instante, no estaba segura de volver a sentir algo similar por otro ser afín a ella.

—Eli, ¿Estás bien?

Finalmente salió de sus pensamientos, donde estaba tan perdida que apenas era consciente de su alrededor.

—Si Amelia, estoy bien.

Intentó sonar convincente, pero no pudo evitar un ligero temblor en su voz, además apenas levantó la mirada, manteniéndose cabizbaja.

—Puede que te engañes a ti misma, pero yo tengo un título en psicología. Tienes unos síntomas mas que evidentes.

Elissa miró finalmente a su reciente amiga, que la observaba con ternura. No se conocían hacia mucho, pero como ya comprobó en la vida militar unos completos desconocidos puede llegar a ser casi hermanos soportando juntos la dureza del entrenamiento.

—¿Conoces lo ocurrido en Mindoir hace 6 años?

—¿Te refieres al ataque de los esclavistas? Si, mi padre capitaneaba uno de los cruceros de rescate y recuperación.

—Bueno —respiró profundamente, contar aquello en ese momento parecía mas difícil— Yo vivía allí cuando ocurrió.

El decirlo resulto mas sencillo de lo esperado, quizás fueran los años que habían cicatrizado algo las heridas, pero supuso que eran más las experiencias vividas desde que ingresó en la Alianza.

—Vaya. Ni me imagino por lo que tuviste que pasar.

—Sobreviví por que mis padres me protegieron, pero tuve que convivir con sus cadáveres durante 3 días. Hasta que un equipo de la Alianza me rescató, me hice a la idea de que moriría.

A pesar de que ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, sintió un enorme alivio a decirlo de nuevo. Amelia seguía junto a ella, escuchándola atenta.

Elissa confesó ya con lágrimas en los ojos el resto de lo ocurrido, la muerte de sus amigos, de su familia al completo. Todo el dolor que tuvo que superar, las pesadillas que apenas conseguía acallar.

—Vale. ¿Pero y ahora? Mírate. Eres una oficial respetada de la Alianza, la única persona que conozco con la 'Estrella de Terra'. Debes levantarte, y afrontarlo. Piensa en lo ocurrido en Elysium, si eso no te ayuda a cerrar tus heridas nada en este universo lo hará. Solo tú tienes las respuestas.

… … … … … … … …

La lanzadera ya había aterrizado en el campamento de circunstancia montado para la ocasión. Amelia ya estaba afuera, pero no perdia de vista a Elissa, que a pesar de todo se mostraba nerviosa incapaz de pisar de nuevo aquél lugar. Su mente divagó con sus padres y con Krek una y otra vez. De improviso unas voces reconocibles hicieron que abriera los ojos.

—Vamos jefa. Tú puedes hacerlo. Nosotros te apoyamos, y siempre lo haremos.

Levantó la mirada, y sus amigos estaban fuera. Recordó que antes de subir a la lanzadera que la traería de nuevo, los llamó para saludarlos.

Decidida inició el paso, y... bajó de la nave. Pisó el suelo, inspiró el aire circundante, el suave olor de las plantas autóctonas de aquél bello mundo inundaron sus pulmones, devolviéndola a cuando era niña. Pero para su sorpresa le llegaron a la mente los buenos recuerdos, las risas, los tropiezos, los abrazos en familia, sus momentos especiales con Krek.

Todo lo malo seguía allí, en algún lugar de su mente. Pero ya fuera sentir la cercanía de su nueva familia, o algo que escapaba a su control, se sentía en paz. Lo ocurrido siempre estaría con ella, pero no debía dejar que la dominara, ella tenia el poder de enfrentarse a ello y superarlo.

… … … … … … … …

Poco después de terminar el 4º curso, antes de partir para comenzar el N5, visitó el memorial de los caídos en la colonia. Junto a sus amigos depositó un pequeño ramo de lilas, que eran las flores preferidas de su madre, junto a sus lápidas.

Ahora sentía una fuerza desbordante dentro de si misma. Había sobrevivido donde otros hubieran caído, el alivio al poder despedirse de su familia y de Krek le permitió cerrar la última herida que arrastraba.

Ya no tenia cargas innecesarias que soportar, era libre por fin.


	13. Capítulo 13º

**Bueno pues aquí hay más, mi querida lectora Fridda. Ya que te sabe a poco espero que con lo que relato a continuación llegue a satisfacer tu énfasis y curiosidad. Que conste que no lo hago por que te guste, lo hago por que la situación lo requiere. Espero que a todos los que os paséis por esta tan particular historia, que ha ido evolucionando poco a poco, os agrade.**

* * *

Elissa no podía esconder su emoción. Desde pequeña sentía fascinación por las otras razas de la galaxia. Cuando a los 12 aspirantes que restaban les comunicaron su destino, algunos resoplaron despectivamente, otros menospreciaron el lugar, pero Elissa...

—Sur'Kesh, vamos a Sur'Kesh. ¿No te parece emocionante?

Amelia contemplaba a Elissa algo sorprendida. Más que una marine condecorada parecía una chiquilla nerviosa por recibir un nuevo regalo.

—No sé Elissa, tampoco es para tanto. Solo vamos un par de meses a lo sumo.

—¡Pero que dices! Si encima vamos a ir a una de las academias del GOE. Vamos a compartir vivencias y tácticas con lo mejor de los salarianos.

Desde luego su entusiasmo no parecía contagiarlo a los demás oficiales. Muchos de ellos murmuraban sobre su comportamiento nada correcto. No entendían el inmenso peso que se había quitado de su corazón durante el último curso, no la conocían. No al menos antes de Elysium.

—Comandante Shepard ¿Verdad? —el oficial se acercó e invadió su espacio sin ser invitado, a lo que Elissa paró por un momento —Debería comportarse como una distinguida oficial de la Alianza, no como una niña pequeña.

Elissa lo miró sorprendida. Vale, era ya toda una mujer. Pero solo tenia 22 años aunque faltaba poco para su próximo cumpleaños. De improviso antes incluso de responder dejó de atenderle al recordarlo.

—¡Claro! Con la emoción casi lo olvido. Mañana cumplo 23 años.

El oficial la miró de nuevo. Esperaba sonar más intimidante, pero su táctica pareció no surtir efecto.

—Pues habrá que celebrarlo.

—Eso está hecho.

Guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice a su nueva amiga Amelia, mientras continuaba toda emocionada, ahora con más razón.

… … … … … … … …

Jamás habría imaginado tal belleza. Aquél planeta poseía las más frondosas selvas que había visto en su vida. Estaba maravillada, no podía creerlo. La única decepción que recibió fue al pisar la tierra.

—¡Oh! Pues vaya, es como en casa.

Amelia la miró con algo de gracia.

—¿Que esperabas? ¿Queso?

Las dos amigas comenzaron a reír de inmediato. No mucho después les condujeron a sus alojamientos. Se desvistieron, ya sin hacer preguntas fuera de lugar, y se colocaron cada uno sus respectivos uniformes.

Los primeros días, fueron principalmente para acostumbrarse a la climatología del planeta. Como Sur'Kesh poseía una gran cantidad de océanos y lagos, la humedad imperante provocaba que estuvieran constantemente sudando.

Aprendieron mucho sobre infiltración, tácticas de evasión, defensa personal. En esto último, por desgracia Elissa no logró destacar. Lo suyo era más el pirateo. Gracias a sus años no tenia problema con las armas, al menos con las ligeras como pistolas pesadas y subfusiles, que proporcionaban la suficiente movilidad, sin despreciar la potencia de fuego. Pero en lo de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, demostró que era un absoluto desastre.

—¿Que pasa Humana? Pensaba que una marine seria más dura.

Elissa miró con algo de frustración al instructor que la acababa de derribar. No debía pesar mucho más de unos 40 kilos, pero consiguió que mordiera el polvo del suelo.

—Yo pensaba que los salarianos valoraban más la inteligencia, el saber antes incluso que el enemigo lo que hará.

—Precisamente por eso me ha resultado tan fácil vencerte, humana.

Elissa lo miró de nuevo. Puede que fuera humana, pero confiaba siempre en su inteligencia y nunca le defraudó.

Volvió a ponerse en pie, pero en esta ocasión puso los cinco sentidos alerta. Recordaba a la perfección lo enseñado sobre como moverse, como reaccionar a tiempo, como esquivar. No necesitaba pensar en ello, lo sabia y no necesitaba más.

Un rápido movimiento del ligero instructor, y le golpeó en su estomago sin apenas reaccionar, jadeó pero se mantuvo en pié. De nuevo el ligero anfibio revoloteó a su alrededor y le propinó una serie de golpes que hacían que temblara, que fueran apareciendo pequeñas heridas en su cara, brazos y piernas, apenas unos rasguños.

—¿Te vas a rendir humana? ¿Por que alargar tu inevitable derrota?

Usó sus propias armas. Mientras se movía, analizó cada paso, cada voltereta, cada golpe que recibía y con que intensidad. Elissa no respondió, solo se relajó de nuevo, suspiró profundamente y le miró con aires de retarlo de nuevo.

El salariano, intentó golpearle el pecho, pero Elissa le interceptó con el antebrazo, mientras que con agilidad le golpeaba en el mentón. Sin dudarlo, mientras el anfibio intentaba recuperarse por un golpe más fuerte de lo esperado, sujetándolo de sus largos brazos lo hizo volar, golpeando con fuerza el tatami, y confiriendo este un gutural grito de queja.

No pudo evitar volver a exagerar su victoria, demostrando una vez más que la jovencita alegre que solía ser, necesitaba con urgencia salir de nuevo desde dentro de su corazón.

Tras los logros en las distintas ramas de la instrucción, su última evaluación consistía en apoyar en todo lo posible una misión de alto secreto de uno de los pelotones del GOE. De los 12 que llegaron solo quedaban 9. Cada vez, el grupo se iba reduciendo más. Pero Elissa se mantenía firme, de cada error aprendía algo, y eso le ayudaba a superarse.

… … … … … … … …

—Bien. Soy el Mayor Línferis. Formaremos dos grupos, uno de infiltración y el otro de distracción. Contamos con todos ustedes, los Soles Azules no pueden usar esos datos robados.

El oficial que replicó a Elissa se puso frente al Mayor con cierto aire de superioridad. Miró con cierto desprecio al salariano y con profundo descaro soltó lo que pensaba sin importarle protocolos diplomáticos.

—¿Podemos saber como una simple banda de mercenarios robó datos a la Unión Salariana?

El Mayor se giró sorprendido, no sentía desprecio por la humanidad, pero aquél hombre dudaba con su pregunta sobre la seguridad de toda la Unión, y eso le molestó.

—No solo son una simple banda de mercenarios, los lidera un humano llamado Vido Santiago. Interceptaron una de nuestras naves diplomáticas durante un viaje rutinario.

El Mayor se separó de nuevo del hombre, intentando no parecer demasiado desdeñoso en su actitud.

—Bien. Shepard, Moore e Ivanovick con el equipo de infiltración, el resto atacaremos cuando den la orden. Recuerden, sean lo más discretos posible. Si hay el más mínimo indicio de ser descubiertos o el plan no surte efecto, retírense.

… … … … … … … …

Llevaban ya un buen rato de duro y lento camino. La selva de aquél por otro lado hermoso planeta, hacia que la misión que pasó en Bennig, pareciera hecha en el desierto. Multitud de insectos completamente desconocidos revoloteaban a su alrededor. Al cabo de unas horas, Elissa decidió dar un paso al frente pues tenían ciertas dudas sobre la misión.

—Disculpe, ehmm. Capitán...

—Capitán Plems, dígame Comandante.

—Le pido disculpas si le ofendo de algún modo, pero —carraspeó ligeramente, no quería sonar como el que le replicó antes de llegar, ni parecer tan irrespetuosa —¿Por qué son tan importantes estos datos? ¿Por qué no han salido del planeta? ¿Como es que los Soles Azules tienen una base en el planeta?

Se detuvo por un momento sopesando si debía responder, pero como buen salariano analizó con precisión la pregunta de Elissa.

—Los datos que robaron contienen datos confidenciales sobre las dalatrassas y nuestra consejera. Si se filtraran podrían poner en peligro sus vidas. O peor aún, extorsionarlas para obtener beneficios. La base que usan es de antes del descubrimiento de la Ciudadela, y estaba completamente en desuso, aunque la han modernizado.

—Gracias Capitán, es bueno conocer por que arriesgamos nuestras vidas.

Pasadas unas horas más finalmente llegaron a un pequeño claro. En una de las laderas de un pequeño mogote sobresalía una entrada fortificada con una gruesa puerta blindada, y en un lateral una consola de acceso.

—Teniente Milis, traiga el descodificador, y esperemos que funcione esta vez.

Elissa no pudo evitar oír al Capitán, a pesar de que les ordenó mantener la posición y vigilar cualquier movimiento en los alrededores.

—Elissa que haces, mantén la posición.

Se acercó a la entrada donde el Capitán y el Teniente estaban intentando piratear la consola, obligando a Amelia cubrir también su sector.

—Disculpe Capitán, ¿qué ha querido decir con que funcione esta vez?

—No es la primera vez que intentamos entrar, pero sea quién sea es bastante hábil, cambian los códigos con regularidad y la I.V. de la consola parece adaptarse a nuestros intentos de pirateo.

—¿Podría ayudar? Se me dan bastante bien estas cosas —discretamente, pues conocía muy bien su omniherramienta, mientras mantenía los brazos tras la espalda ejecutó un programa de rastreo, pues su intuición le decía que era importante.

—No hace falta humana, las mejores mentes del GOE han perfeccionado este descodificador, puede que sea el 4º intento, pero confiamos en nuestro servicio de inteligencia.

Entonces el sistema pitó dando un aviso de virus y la puerta se bloqueó por completo, escuchándose el cierre de alta seguridad. El Capitán se retiró con claro desasosiego en su voz y se apartaba unos metros.

—¡Maldita sea! Otro fracaso. Mayor la misión...

Dejó de informar, Elissa sin pedir permiso, pues ya llevaba un rato con ello se puso frente a la puerta, tecleando frenéticamente. El Capitán intentó abalanzarse contra ella cuando algo lo frenó.

La consola comenzó a pitar de nuevo avisando de una intrusión, de pronto se bloqueó, pasó a modo de emergencia, el indicador del cierre de bloqueo pasó del rojo habitual al verde y con un sonoro golpetazo se abrió.

El equipo salariano se quedo sin habla, llevaban más de 5 meses intentando infiltrarse en aquella endemoniada base, y una simple humana en unos minutos descifró lo que ellos no habían sido capaces.

—Comandante... ¿Cómo lo ha logrado?

Elissa se giró, pero para sorpresa del Capitán no mostraba aire alguno de superioridad.

—¡Oh! Ha sido gracias a 'Pic'.

—¿Disculpe?

—'Pic'. 'Programa de Infiltración y Control'. Es un pequeño programa que cree hace unos meses, la verdad es que no lo había probado con un nivel tan alto de seguridad, pero no me ha decepcionado.

Todos los presentes quedaron mudos, en especial los salarianos, aquella joven humana destilaba una naturalidad nada común.

—La micro I.V. que lleva instalada ha hecho creer al sistema que había una emergencia de evacuación. Sencillo.

De pronto todos despertaron, pues al unisono el Mayor llamó a todos por sus respectivos comunicadores.

—¡Capitán! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Abortamos?

—No Mayor, la misión continua adelante. Ya le daré novedades, por el momento pasamos a la infiltración.

—Bien Capitán, ya daré la enhorabuena a nuestros técnicos. Linferis, corto.

El Capitán miró a Elissa. No se mostró molesta en absoluto, al fin y al cabo el Mayor desconocía por completo que ella era la causante de que la misión prosiguiera.

Anduvieron con cautela por los pasillos, afortunadamente, poseían viejos mapas de los túneles. Pasadas algunas estancias, llegaron de nuevo a una puerta blindada con panel de control, no con consola. El teniente comenzó a cercarse pero el Capitán lo detuvo e hizo una seña a Shepard que se acercó rápida.

—Muy bien Shepard, como parece que se le da bien la cosa haga lo que sabe. Tiene 2 minutos.

Con sencillez destapó la caja de control, sacó su kit de herramientas y puenteó sin dificultad el panel. La puerta se abrió de inmediato.

Continuaron el paso intentando ser silenciosos, evitando todo lo posible un enfrentamiento. Hubo un par de momentos que tuvieron que ocultarse de las patrullas, pero nada que no pudieran manejar partiendo algunos cuellos y ocultando los cuerpos.

No solo Elissa pudo demostrar su habilidades, cada uno de ellos hizo su parte como un equipo bien compenetrado, aunque a Shepard le apenó un poco. Con una amistad consolidada echaba de menos a sus amigos, y el hacerlo sin ellos, no era lo mismo.

Entonces llegaron al sector norte de aquella vieja base, una gran puerta doble con un complicado cierre electrónico presidia el lateral de una de las paredes.

—Es aquí, si nuestros informes son correctos, esta es la vieja sala de servidores. Es el lugar más seguro del complejo. Si lo tienen almacenado en algún sitio debe ser aquí.

El Teniente, pudo abrir sin dificultad, pues el cierre a pesar de su aspecto no era muy complejo. Entraron y parecía que la información no era errónea. Varias filas de viejos servidores informáticos reparados estaban en continuo procesamiento.

—Teniente, ¿por que usar esta tecnología antigua?

—Buena pregunta Shepard, los datos que robaron usan un código anterior a nuestro primer contacto, tiene además un nivel de encriptación de nivel alfa. Irónicamente, en este lugar tienen más posibilidades de descifrarlo, que en una instalación moderna.

Shepard no se hizo esperar, conectó su omniherramienta con un enlace seguro al sistema central. En pocos segundos ya tenia absoluto control de toda la seguridad, pero cometió un pequeño error, y las alarmas de intrusión sonaron de pronto.

—¡MIERDA! El cortafuegos.

Una explosión a lo lejos confirmó la maniobra de distracción del otro equipo. Pudieron constatar de inmediato por algunos monitores, que las tropas de Eclipse se alejaban de ellos. Elissa buscó sin parar, ayudada por el Teniente y el Capitán. Una vez confirmaron que habían encontrado el archivo, lo copiaron y borraron del sistema central.

Acto seguido, mientras los miembros del otro equipo mantenían distraídos a los mercenarios, se replegaron. Elissa pudo ver horrorizada por la pantalla de su omniherramienta, que estaban siendo acorralados, se detuvo y el Capitán le sujetó del brazo tirando de ella.

—Están cumpliendo con su cometido, Comandante. Nosotros con el nuestro. Si caen serán recordados como los valientes que son.

Elissa lo miró enfadada, ya empezaba a estar algo harta de dejar gente atrás, y esa situación estaba segura que podía mejorarla.

—Y un cuerno —Replicó al Capitán que la miraba algo enojado, pues estaban bajo sus órdenes y eso suponía una completa insubordinación.

Tecleó de nuevo con rapidez, algo en la pantalla le confirmó lo que necesitaba, sonrió para si misma, activó de nuevo a Pic, y envió un archivo. Al cabo de unos segundos, una alarma general empezó a sonar por toda la base. El propio Capitán no sabia que ocurría, o que había hecho Shepard, pero una parte de las fuerzas que estaban agobiando al equipo de distracción se replegaron y entraron de nuevo en el complejo.

Entonces Elissa abrió de nuevo el paso, acelerando todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, el resto del equipo la siguió, sin pensárselo. El Capitán en ese momento tenia un conflicto mental del cual no sabia como salir. Sin ella, no habrían entrado, pero desobedeció una orden directa de repliegue.

… … … … … … … … …

—No veo cual es el problema, en serio.

El instructor jefe que acompañó a todos los cadetes del N5, estaba en una sala de reuniones, junto a los generales salarianos que presidian el pequeño juicio. El teniente, a pesar de sus dudas, escribió un informe muy detallado sobre lo ocurrido. El mismo, el Capitán y Shepard se encontraban en el estrado, cada uno expuso su opinión al respecto. Una vez concluyeron, el pequeño consejo pidió explicaciones a su instructor.

—Según tengo entendido llevaban intentando recuperar esos datos desde hacia meses, ahora los consiguen y solo por que una de nuestras oficiales actuó por cuenta propia quieren procesarla.

El general que presidia alzó la voz.

—Así es Coronel. Permitimos la instrucción conjunta con su programa EGC para mejorar las relaciones diplomáticas con la Alianza. Si una oficial a nuestro cargo desobedece una orden, que menos que reciba un castigo.

El Coronel O'Neill se levantó de su mesa. Como oficial de enlace, conocía bien a todos los que estaban a su cargo, en especial a la heroína de Elysium. Y no pensaba tolerar que ese consejo la menospreciara solo por que actuó por instinto.

—Bien. Ustedes siempre se rigen por las normas, lo respeto. Pero saben, yo creo que se sienten resentidos. Resentidos por que una humana, consiguió en unos minutos algo que ustedes no habían logrado en meses. En mi opinión, Shepard actuó con iniciativa, y sus actos provocaron que le dieran por el culo al enemigo, no solo eso. Manteniendo su instinto, salvó las vidas del equipo de distracción entre los cuales, uno de sus capitanes, que se encuentra aquí presente —Hizo una breve pausa, tras dar su opinión sobre lo ocurrido. —Así que con toda sinceridad, creo con absoluta firmeza, que este juicio, está totalmente fuera de lugar.

El Teniente Milis, buen conocedor de los protocolos del ejercitó solicitó la palabra, a lo que el general salariano sonrió, seguro de que rebatiría lo expuesto por el Coronel humano, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

—Señores generales, con efecto inmediato, me desdigo de mi informe. En la mayor brevedad, les haré llegar uno nuevo. Con su permiso me retiro.

… … … … … … … …

Elissa y Milis estaban en la barra de un discreto bar, cerca del puerto espacial, donde una lanzadera llevaría a los supervivientes del N5 a tomar un pequeño descanso y a no mucho tardar, un nuevo oficial se encargaría de ellos para comenzar el último.

—¿Por que lo hizo?

—Sinceramente Shepard, había olvidado algo que con el discurso de su coronel recordé. Los salarianos sobrevivimos gracias a nuestra rápida creatividad e iniciativa. En su momento, por la tensión y por la frustración de varios intentos fallidos no supe verlo, me dejé cegar por el protocolo básico.

Elissa le sonrió, y le alzó la mano en señal de amistad. Estrecharon sus manos y a continuación se saludaron.

—Honestamente, con su capacidad mental, podrá llegar a conseguir grandes cosas.

—Gracias Teniente, que le vaya bien.

… … … … … … … …

—¿Sabes donde realizaremos el último curso?

Elissa solo pudo levantar los hombros en señal de ignorancia. Amelia parecía preocupada, tampoco tenían claro quién sería su último instructor.

—Pues no, no lo han comunicado. Solo sé que es fuera del espacio de la Alianza de nuevo.

De pronto, un muy nervioso Ivanovick hizo acto de presencia. Llegó fatigado, por la intensa carrera desde solo quién sabía donde, y con cierto asombro en su rostro.

—Chicos y chicas, he averiguado extraoficialmente quién va a instruirnos en el N6.

Todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, expectantes por la noticia. Los siete supervivientes, de un grupo inicial de veinte. Ya más relajado y tras recobrar el aliento se dispuso a decir lo que consiguió averiguar.

—Casi no me lo creí al escuchar al Coronel, pues pasé de casualidad a su lado cuando venia para acá. En serio, no es broma. Toda una leyenda de la Alianza, y de este prestigioso programa.

Elissa estaba a punto de explotar, sus rodeos empezaban ya a cansarlos, le dio una palmada en la espalda para que dejara ya de enrollarse.

—¡Vamos! Déjate ya de rollos, dilo de una vez.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Ahí va, el Capitán David Anderson va a ser nuestro último instructor.

Todos abrieron la boca con estupefacción, salvo Elissa. Ella aunque fuera brevemente, ya lo había conocido.

… … … … … … … …

Estaban todos formados, frente a la lanzadera que les llevaría a bordo de la SSV Tokio, la nave que capitaneaba Anderson.

—Muchachos debo daros la enhorabuena por haber llegado hasta aquí. Sé por propia experiencia que no es fácil. Pero este es el reto más difícil de superar, y una vez lo logren aquellos que lo superen podrán lucir con orgullo el emblema del programa. Ahora, ¡Todos a bordo!

La lanzadera alcanzó la nave con rapidez, acelerando a toda potencia, haciendo que alguno de los reclutas se mareara y soltara hasta la primera papilla. Anderson, que se mantenía de pie a pesar de las medidas de seguridad se rió.

—Aficionados.

Una vez en la nave, reunió de nuevo a los cadetes y sacó un pad de datos, en el cual tecleó su código de seguridad y alzó la voz para comunicar las órdenes y las diferentes tareas.

—Bien. Una vez lleguemos a nuestro destino tendrán un día de descanso. Al llegar se alojaran provisionalmente en un barracón especialmente habilitado para nosotros, los humanos.

Elissa alzó el brazo, y Anderson que la vio sin sorpresa alguna, pues sabia del ofrecimiento del Almirante Hackett, le permitió hablar. Estaba contento que aquella joven aceptase la oferta, a pesar del poco contacto, estudió su expediente y al conocer su pasado y las diferentes vivencias que sufrió, pudo entender como fue capaz de resistir en Elysium tanto como lo hizo. Su dilatada experiencia, le decía que esa joven era un valor seguro en la Alianza. Y también que cualquier otro oficial no habría soportado lo que ella.

—Señor. ¿Quiere decir que volvemos a ir a otro planeta?

—Así es Shepard. Vamos a...

… … … … … … … …

Una vez llegaron, Elissa estaba súper emocionada. Lo de Sur'Kesh era una nimiedad, en comparación a donde se encontraban ahora. Cuando Anderson les dijo a donde se dirigían, casi se desmaya de la emoción.

Estaban todos en el espaciopuerto cuando alguien se acercó a ellos, en concreto se dirigió de inmediato a Elissa, pues el individuo en cuestión la conocía por los noticiarios y estaba interesado en hablar con ella, la humana que sobrevivió a Elysium.

Elissa al sentir de inmediato la presencia de alguien que caminaba cerca de ella, no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y contemplar el suave rostro de aquel ser. Le cautivó la pureza de sus rasgos, a su mente de inmediato vino su recuerdo de Krek, era muy parecido.

—Bienvenida, ¿Shepard, Verdad?

Elissa estaba nerviosa, algo balbuceante. Las palabras se le mezclaban en la boca y en la mente, incapaz de decir nada ante esa imponente presencia.

—Ehmm... Si... Soy... Shepard... Comandaaaanteeee...

—Encantado, Nihlus Kryik. Un placer conocer a la mujer que resistió hasta lo indecible en Elysium.

Fue mencionar Elysium y su mente volvió de nuevo a su habitual lucidez.

—No sé de quien habla. Yo no hice nada en absoluto.

—¿De verdad? Porque los noticiarios de la RNA, entre otras parecen discrepar.

Elissa de pronto se sintió molesta. No le gustaban para nada ni la RNA, ni noticiarios similares. El hecho de que encumbraran a sus amigos succionó toda su paciencia para tolerar a los periodistas.

—Puedo asegurar, señor Kryik —A Nihlus le sorprendió lo perfectamente que dijo su apellido, como si supiera algo de su propio idioma —que los noticiarios mienten. Yo jamás estuve sola, estuve en todo momento apoyada por mis amigos, sin ellos, ahora no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Nihlus se retiró un paso, el enojo de Shepard fue tan intenso que pudo sentir la rabia que fluía por su sangre. Sin duda era merecedora del título de heroína. Solo un verdadero héroe no desdeña a las personas de su alrededor. Para su juventud, aquella humana tenia una fuerza difícil de medir.

—Bien, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar. Disculpe Comandante si le he ofendido.

Elissa entonces se mostró avergonzada con un intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—¡Oh! No, yo le pido perdón señor. La culpa no es suya, pero es que ya está una un poco harta de que se tergiverse la verdad.

Le tendió la mano en señal de disculpa, manteniendo su sonrojo.

—¡Ah si! Un gesto de respeto entre los humanos, ya lo había visto.

Levantó su mano y estrechó la de Elissa, de nuevo recuerdos invadieron la mente de Shepard, el tacto era tan... parecido. Sin querer ni ser consciente de ello suspiró con suavidad, al recordar aquellos agradables pensamientos del pasado.

De improviso algo cercano a ella le llamó la atención, soltó la mano que aún estaba estrechando y se alejó unos pasos, no sabía que le ocurría, ni siquiera escuchó la despedida de Nihlus. No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, vio lo que parecía una pequeña familia turiana. Por sus rostros, no era capaz de identificar su origen, pero el suave color azulado de sus marcas, realzaba la expresividad del grupo.

Eran un turiano algo mayor, una turiana y otro turiano más joven. No estaba segura, algo en su interior se encendió como una llama, algo que pensaba que jamás volvería a sentir por nadie. Al ver aquél suave rostro, sus labios al moverse mientras hablaba, la forma en que se movía. Estaba embelesada, totalmente absorta. Solo existían ella y aquél extraordinario ser, no había nada más a su alrededor. Sintió que debía conocerlo, pero un intenso tirón de su antebrazo le obligó a volver al mundo consciente.

—¡Elissa! ¡Vamos! La lanzadera se marcha tenemos que irnos.

Permitió que Amelia tirara de ella, mientras mantenía su vista en aquél bello rostro. ¿Lo volvería a ver? No lo sabía. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y sintió un relámpago recorrer sus entrañas, al ver esos pequeños ojos azules. ¿Llegarían a conocerse? Tampoco lo sabía.

… … … … … … … …

El general turiano junto al Capitán Anderson llegó al barracón para dar las órdenes pertinentes. El pequeño pelotón estaba perfectamente formado.

—¡Pelotón! ¡FIRMES!

Elissa saludó, y dio novedades. El general comenzó de inmediato una vez su propias fuerzas dieron también novedades.

—Soldados, tenemos un grave problema. Una división de nuestro ejercito se ha escindido. No han exigido nada por el momento, pero sus panfletos, que a continuación pueden ver en la pantalla, son bastante evidentes. Desean venganza por lo ocurrido durante el incidente del relé 314. O dicho de otro modo, buscan la destrucción de la Alianza humana. Su misión es buscarlos, y aniquilar por completo la unidad. No nos podemos permitir esa clase de mala prensa, y mucho menos por un puñado de insubordinados.

A continuación Anderson, dio un paso al frente para comunicar las órdenes pertinentes a sus hombres.

—La Alianza me ha exigido, que demos nuestro total apoyo a la 43º División de Marines del ejercito turiano, son lo mejor que la Alianza puede ofrecer. Sean dignos, competentes, pero sobre todo mantengan la disciplina. Las relaciones diplomáticas con la jerarquía son vitales, y debemos demostrar que pueden confiar en nosotros.

… … … … … … … …

Llevaban ya un largo trecho en un estrecho vehículo blindado, el refugio que presumían estaban usando aquellos disidentes estaba bastante lejos de cualquier núcleo de población. Una vez llegaron a un claro, montaron un pequeño campamento base, no se comunicaron pues una parte de las órdenes era mantener un absoluto silencio de radio.

Aún les quedaba al menos 4 horas de camino a pie. Se colocaron en posición para iniciar la marcha, dos en vanguardia, otros dos a retaguardia, y dos hileras entrecruzadas en los laterales del estrecho camino. Iniciaron de acuerdo a la hora sincronizada la marcha. Ninguno hablaba, solo se comunicaban por señas, también convenidas para que no hubiera confusión entre las tropas humanas y turianas.

Al cabo de unas dos horas, el líder del pelotón mandó despliegue. Todos se alejaron del camino y se pusieron rodilla en tierra, vigilando sus sectores de tiro. Entonces lo inesperado, alguien comenzó a abrir fuego de fusilería...

—¡Emboscada!

Todo en un segundo pasó de la tranquilidad más absoluta a un caos. Fuego de armas por doquier, caídos a su alrededor. Elissa no vaciló, activó su microfabricador, pero el dron no apareció, alguien había pirateado su omniherramienta.

—¡Imposible, como demonios...!

Con gran sorpresa apuntó su Tempest y abrió fuego en cuanto tuvo a algún enemigo a tiro, estaba segura que revisó la omniherramienta antes de salir, y que supiera, nadie había conseguido descifrar sus protocolos de seguridad.

Se dio cuenta en seguida que las fuerzas que les atacaban eran mucho más numerosas de lo que dijeron durante la reunión, les superaban ampliamente en número. Entonces, algo con una intensa fuerza le golpeó en la cabeza, sintió que se desvanecía y que todo se hacia oscuro. Cayó inconsciente en la fría maleza, soltando su arma y sin saber que había ocurrido.

… … … … … … … …

Desde aquél trágico día no sentía aquella terrible sensación. Conforme iba recuperando la consciencia se daba cuenta que su ropa había desaparecido. Tenia los ojos vendados y al no notar el suelo bajo sus pies pudo deducir que se encontraba atada y alzada, una fría cadena alrededor de sus brazos confirmó su suposición, entonces agudizó el oído a pesar del intenso dolor de cabeza. Solo era capaz de escuchar el leve goteo de un grifo. Entonces el ruido característico de una cerradura electrónica y a continuación la apertura de una pesada puerta la pusieron alerta.

Por las pisadas ligeramente diferentes podía decir que había dos individuos, sentía casi su aliento rozar con su piel completamente desnuda, la voz de uno de ellos, con su característico sonido gutural lo delató de inmediato como turiano.

—Bien, misera y despreciable perra humana. Te peguntarás por qué sigues viva y no enterrada como la zorra que eres.

Elissa no respondió. El protocolo era muy conciso en semejante situación. Sabía con precisión lo único que debía decir. Y le hicieran lo que le hicieran, seria fiel a lo que le enseñaron.

—Muestras bastante valentía pero vamos a hacerlo fácil. Danos toda la información que poseas sobre la infame Alianza humana, así podremos domaros como los seres inferiores que realmente sois.

No podía verlos, no con la tela que tapaba sus ojos, pero aún así levantó la mirada, sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse, pero decidida contestó lo enseñado.

—Comandante de Estado Mayor Elissa Shepard, número de escalafón 68574091, marina de la Alianza. Eso es lo único que conseguirás sacarme.

—Vale, tienes agallas. Veremos cuanto eres capaz de aguantar, maldita cerda humana.

Le retiraron la venda, y una intensa luz la deslumbró por completo, haciendo que cerrara los ojos. Uno de ellos le tiró de su largo cabello, y sujetándole la cabeza le obligaron a abrir de nuevo los párpados.

—De un modo o de otro conseguiremos que hables zorra. Puedes hacerlo por las buenas, aún estás a tiempo. Si lo haces te prometo que te soltaremos.

Elissa lo miró con rabia. El turiano le miraba con autentico odio. Ella, orgullosa de lo que había logrado hasta ahora y fiel al juramento, volvió a recitar lo único que necesitaban.

—Comandante de Estado Mayor Elissa Shepard, número de escalafón 68574091, marina de la Alianza.

Y le devolvió la misma mirada de odio con la que el turiano le miró a ella. Le vendaron de nuevo los ojos.

—De acuerdo, veamos si después de unas horas colgada como un varren sigues mostrando esa fortaleza. Putos humanos y sus ganas de joderse a si mismos.

Cerraron la puerta con un sonoro portazo, y la cerradura se bloqueó de nuevo. Pudo escuchar como se alejaban unos pasos y otra puerta no muy lejos, se abría, y unos segundos después el portazo de esa puerta.

Al menos eso era una esperanza de que alguien más se encontraba cautivo, no solo era ella. Pero un sentimiento de miedo le recorrió la mente, fuera quién fuera, ¿resistiría lo mismo que ella?

… … … … … … … …

No sabía cuando había ocurrido, pero la apertura de la pesada puerta la despertó. Agitó la cabeza para despejarse con rapidez, a pesar de que seguía sin poder ver por culpa de la venda. El sonido inmediato de un pequeño motor le indicó que la estaban bajando de donde estuviera colgada, en apenas un segundo sintió el frio suelo con sus pies desnudos. La bajaron y la arrastraron a una de las esquinas de la habitación. Le quitaron de nuevo la venda y se encontró frente a una pila de agua.

—Bien maldita humana, tus compañeros parecen igual de cabezones que tú, pero tarde o temprano alguno hablará, cada uno de vosotros ha de saber algo de importancia sobre la Alianza, y os lo sacaremos usando todos los medios a nuestro alcance. Una vez más, habla y podremos prescindir del sufrimiento.

Uno de los turianos le sujetaba la cabeza, por lo que no podía girarla, pero una vez más se resistió.

—Comandante de Estado Mayor Elissa Shepard, número de escalafón 68574091, marina de la Alianza.

Apenas acabó de decirlo cuando empujaron su cabeza bajo el agua. Aguantó la respiración, se mantuvo serena, se relajó todo lo que pudo. Solo duró unos segundos, le levantaron de nuevo la cabeza y de inmediato le hablaron de nuevo.

—Te mantienes tranquila, lo reconozco, para parecer una zorra eres dura, pero veremos si puedes aguantar sin concentrarte.

De nuevo le introdujeron la cabeza en el agua, pero esta vez el otro que la sujetaba le rasgó con sus uñas la espalda, haciendo que gritara de dolor bajo el líquido, sintió de inmediato como se llenaban sin remedio su nariz, boca y garganta. Una y otra vez la secuencia duró lo indecible, rasgón tras rasgón, grito tras grito. Sentía fluir el agua que llenaba hasta sus pulmones.

La sacaron una última vez, mientras tosía con un inmenso dolor el agua que la ahogaba, que le impedía respirar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hablar?

Con un gran esfuerzo se incorporó, todo su sistema respiratorio le ardía con intensidad, pero replicó de nuevo.

—Comandante de... Estado Mayor Elissa... Shepard, número de escalafón 68...574...091, marina... de la Alianza, ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Un fuerte golpetazo la hizo caer inconsciente. Todo se volvió de nuevo oscuridad y silencio.

… … … … … … … …

Una vez más recobraba el conocimiento, al escuchar la pesada puerta abrirse. Estaba otra vez colgada. Pero había algo nuevo, los gemidos de una mujer aparte de ella, la pusieron alerta.

—Bien, dada tu insistencia probaremos una táctica nueva. Te hemos traído compañía.

Escuchó como la ataban igual que a ella, una vez terminaron para su sorpresa salieron y las dejaron a las dos ahí, colgadas.

—¿Amelia? ¿Eres tú?

—¿Elissa? Dios, pensé que estabas muerta.

—Bueno, no es que esté precisamente en mi mejor momento.

—¿Les has dicho algo?

—Solo lo necesario, mi rango, mi nombre, mi número de escalafón y a que ejercito pertenezco.

—¿Por qué? Si les dices lo que quieren nos dejaran marchar.

—¿Eso crees? Entonces perdona que te lo diga, pero eres una ilusa. En cuanto hablemos nos mataran y enterraran. Además, no pienso ser cómplice de asesinato. Si hablamos, miles de personas morirán a manos de estos animales, y no pienso ser partícipe de ello, prefiero morir antes que revelar nada.

—Dicho así tienes razón, pero no se si seré capaz de aguantar mucho más.

—Puedes y lo harás.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, cortando la conversación. Los turianos entraron de nuevo, Elissa pudo escuchar como bajaban a Amelia.

—Bien, espero que después de este momento especial, estéis más dispuestas a colaborar. Adelante, hablad.

Al unisono recitaron cada una su rango, nombre, número de escalafón y rama del ejercito. Entonces un intenso grito de Amelia alertó a Elissa, no sabía que le estaban haciendo, pero sentía el intenso dolor perforar sus tímpanos, eliminaba todo ruido de alrededor, solo la oía a ella, gritar, desesperada.

—Estáis empezando a agotar nuestra paciencia, malditas zorras humanas. Os lo prometo por los espíritus, si habláis os soltaremos, si no, toca más ración de dolor.

Y una vez más, a pesar de que podía escuchar a Amelia jadear por lo que fuera que le hicieron, recitó la secuencia, alzando la voz con cada dato, intentando dar fuerza a su compañera, que no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

—Bien si así lo queréis malditas mujeres, así lo tendréis.

Otro golpetazo, y otra vez inconsciente.

… … … … … … … …

No sabía el tiempo que había pasado. ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. Solo tenia una sesión tras otra de tortura, resistió todo cuanto pudo, manteniendo la firmeza en lo enseñado, siempre dando la única información que estaba autorizada a dar.

Estaba claro que les mantenían con vida a toda costa, pues por poca que fuera tenían información vital sobre la Alianza. Por ello, como no les daban de comer se preguntaba como era que aún podían resistir. En una ocasión algo que ocurrió le dio la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Los malnacidos les suministraban los nutrientes por vía venosa, para que soportaran lo necesario. Eso hizo que los maldijera poco después de su siguiente sesión.

—Sabes humana, los turianos somos muy pacientes. Si tenemos que esperar años a que reveléis la información que necesitamos lo haremos, lo más importante es que algunos de tus compañeros ya han hablado, no es que supieran mucho, pero lo han hecho. Tarde o temprano conseguiremos quebrar tu espíritu, y entonces nos contarás todo lo que necesitamos, y se acabará el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Pero ella resistió, una tras otra. En cada una se sentía más cerca de sus padres. Poco a poco se sentía más y más débil, por lo que supuso que iban reduciendo la dosis de nutrientes. Llegado un punto, no sabría decir cuando, dejaron de suministrárselos. Entonces sus fuerzas comenzaron a caer rápidamente, aguantaba cada vez menos las intensas sesiones.

En un último esfuerzo casi sin aliento, en apenas un susurro, tendida completamente en el suelo sin fuerzas siquiera para poder levantar la mirada o abrir los ojos, sintiendo alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo el agua que previamente inundaba sus pulmones, tras preguntarle de nuevo, se resistió una última vez, con una voz tan apagada que ni siquiera la reconocía como suya.

—comandante de estado mayor... elissa shepard... número de escalafón 68574091... marina de la alianza...

—¡Bah! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, esta sucia humana no se rendirá.

—Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, sin testigos.

Sintió un último pinchazo, y todo se desvaneció, los sonidos, la luz. Por fin, después de todo lo que había sufrido se reuniría con su familia.

… … … … … … … …

Comenzó a sentir de nuevo su respiración, pero ya no estaba colgada. Al principio se asustó, ya no estaba atada, de hecho estaba tendida en una suave cama, arropada. Con algo de miedo abrió de nuevo los ojos. La suave luz del atardecer entraba por un gran ventanal. Comenzó a respirar nerviosa pues no estaba segura de si estaba soñando o era real, se giró a un lado, un equipo médico funcionando con un leve sonido, se giró cautelosa al otro lado y entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de él.

—Comandante, bienvenida.

—¿Capitán?

—Si, Shepard. Debo decir que no he conocido a nadie tan cabezota como usted.

Intentó incorporarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—Eh, eh, debe descansar. Si se hubiera rendido antes, no habríamos tenido que alargarlo tanto.

Entonces abrió los ojos como platos, le miró y con las fuerzas que tenia que eran pocas, alzó la voz tanto como pudo.

—¿Habríamos? ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?

—Entiendo que la confusión por lo acontecido ha mermado su capacidad de razonar adecuadamente, pero creo que queda bastante claro. Era una prueba, todo. Un soldado N7, no solo es un buen combatiente, no solo ha de saber mantener la emociones controladas bajo el fuego enemigo, también debe tener resistencia, agallas, dureza tanto de espíritu como de cuerpo y corazón. Y por que no decirlo, debe tener cierta dosis de cabezonería, Y sin duda, no creo que haya nadie más dura y cabezona que usted en este momento.

Elissa estaba conmocionada, ¿Todo había sido una prueba? Pero era tan real. Cada acto de tortura lo vivió y lo sufrió, no parecía algo controlado. No, era real. Tenía que serlo. Anderson pareció intuir lo que pasaba por la mente de Shepard, pues contestó casi lo que necesitaba.

—Si hubiera sabido aunque fuera solo un poco que no era real, ¿Habría actuado igual?

… … … … … … … …

Una reunión más, una ceremonia más. Poco después de recuperarse los últimos que lograron superar el curso N6, fueron escoltados con los máximos honores hasta la la estación de Arturo, el centro neurálgico de la Alianza.

Cada uno de los 5 miembros que superaron aquella dura y fatigosa prueba se encontraba en la sala, con sus respectivos trajes de gala. Recibieron con especial orgullo el emblema del N7, el único que realmente podía llevarse en cualquier prenda, ya fuera militar o civil.

—Señoras, caballeros, invitados todos a esta ceremonia. Cadetes, han sufrido lo imposible, han sobrevivido donde otros cayeron, han aguantado donde otros se rindieron. Sin lugar a dudas son lo mejor de lo mejor que la Alianza puede ofrecer. Sus familias, amigos, y más allegados aquí presentes, deben sentir el mismo orgullo que yo siento, que sus oficiales sienten, que ustedes mismos se han ganado. —Anderson levantó la copa, instando a los presentes a hacer lo mismo —Un brindis, por los nuevos graduados N7, ¡Salud!

La pequeña comida que siguió llenó el recinto de un bullicio bastante notable. Lo más destacado fuera de la ceremonia en sí, se la dieron de nuevo sus amigos.

—Enhorabuena, Mel.

—Gracias Elissa, estamos muy contentos. Y lo esperamos con ganas.

—Debo reconocer que estoy asustado, ¿seré un buen padre?

—Claro que sí zopenco, tú no te preocupes Samuel, tienes un cierto instinto protector de manera natural, creo que vas a ser un gran papá.

—Gracias Louis, pero por favor, no ensombrezcamos a Elissa. Este evento es por ella.

Se reunieron todos juntos con Elissa en el centro, y se hicieron una foto, un instante que guardaría muy cerca de su corazón.

Tras varios intentos consiguió abordar a Anderson, había algo que rondaba por su cabeza, y necesitaba saberlo, o al menos que se lo aclararan, ya que como se marchó tan rápido después de darle la noticia en el centro de recuperación, no pudo preguntar.

—¡Ah! Felicidades, Shepard. —Le tendió la mano y Elissa la estrechó con decisión —Caballeros, les presento a la soldado más cabezota que tenemos.

Elissa con la máxima educación y respeto, saludó a todos los oficiales con los que Anderson conversaba.

—Capitán, si tiene un momento, me gustaría discutir algo con usted en privado.

Anderson se despidió y disculpó ante los presentes, acto seguido se alejaron un poco del bullicio, y Elissa manteniendo su buen decoro, se puso frente a Anderson, suspiró y lo soltó, no sin dejar entrever algo de nerviosismo al hacerlo.

—Necesito saberlo, ¿Cuanto aguanté?

Anderson la miró, no creía que fuera necesario, pero, se había ganado el derecho a conocer aquella información que por norma general, quedaba archivada en los servidores centrales. Sabia que ella tenia habilidades suficientes para poder buscarla, pero parecía que necesitaba oírla.

—Para dar por superada la prueba, lo normal serian entre dos y tres semanas. Los dos cadetes que no lo superaron se rindieron en apenas cuatro o cinco días. Pero usted Shepard, aguantó casi siete semanas.

Elissa lo miró con cara de absoluto asombro.

—¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo...?

—Apenas era consciente del paso del tiempo, cuando llevaba cerca de un mes, los oficiales turianos preocupados por su salud, nos intentaron convencer de abortar la prueba. Yo estaba seguro de que se rendiría tarde o temprano, les insté a seguir y continuarla, pero usted resistió y resistió. Sin duda tiene un corazón fuerte.

… … … … … … … ….

Una vez concluida cada uno recibió un permiso. Elissa, toda ilusionada, asistió a la boda de Samuel y una ya embarazada Melissa. La ceremonia fue muy hermosa, hubo muchas risas, Elissa conoció por fin a los padres de los novios. Tenían unas familias adorables.

Muy poco después recibió un mensaje, para que se presentara en Arturo de nuevo, pues iba a recibir su nuevo destino. Una vez llegó, recibió un mensaje privado de Anderson indicándole que esperara en un cercano bar a la central de tránsito. Mientras se tomaba una cerveza helada, el Capitán se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y pidió lo mismo.

—Bien Shepard, le ofrezco un puesto. Me gustaría que fuera mi segundo oficial.

Elissa lo miró con sorpresa. El Capitán Anderson le ofrecía ser su oficial ejecutivo, apenas tuvo que pensarlo.

—¡Acepto! Señor, acepto la oferta.

Y como solía hacer, se levantó y abrazó al Capitán. Comenzaba una nueva vida, junto a uno de los oficiales más condecorados de la historia de la Alianza. A bordo de la SSV Tokio, se preguntaba hasta donde podrían llegar. Estaba muy ilusionada.

Recogió su petate, todas sus cosas, y con Anderson en la compuerta de acceso para subir a bordo, mantuvo el paso para acceder a aquella impresionante nave, manteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Comandante de Estado Mayor Elissa Shepard, graduada N7 con honores.


	14. Capítulo 14º

**Una vez más debo agradecer a mis lectoras sus valiosos consejos. Sin ellas, no me daría cuenta de los múltiples fallos que cometo, como por ejemplo la infalibilidad de los personajes. Ella ya sabe quién es, no necesito nombrarla. Pero en general agradezco vuestras opiniones, hacen que uno mejore no solo lo que escribe, sino también a uno mismo. Dicho esto, descubriréis que Elissa no es tan perfecta como la he relatado hasta ahora, sin apenas darme cuenta. Es hora de que aprenda a asumir sus errores.**

—¿Lo dice en serio Shepard?

—Si Capitán. Tiene una tripulación extraordinaria, han sido 6 meses muy buenos, los más tranquilos de mi vida. Pero lo he estado pensando. Quiero pasar los tres próximos años en la escuela de ingeniería de la Alianza, aún hay muchas cosas que se me escapan.

—No entiendo para que necesita de esa formación. Si pudo piratear una consola que los salarianos no pudieron, que necesidad hay...

Elissa levantó la mano, sonriendo al Capitán le confesó algo que solo ella sabía.

—La verdad, si no llega a ser por el dispositivo del equipo del GOE, no lo hubiera logrado. El programa que yo usé, en realidad es bastante simple y no hace exactamente lo que dije. Su función es enlazar dispositivos para potenciar su propia capacidad de pirateo.

Anderson puso de inmediato una cara mucho más seria, que aquella brillante oficial hubiera hecho algo semejante, se le escapaba.

—Lo que quiero decir es que sin su permiso usé las omniherramientas de todos los que tenia a mi alcance sumadas al descodificador. Se podría decir que sin que ellos lo supieran fue un trabajo en equipo.

Anderson la miraba con cierto enfado, pero se sinceró y los remordimientos remitieron un poco.

—Entiendo, exageró sus verdaderas habilidades. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Quizás fue por esa arrogancia que destilan muchos salarianos, con el rollo de que son más avanzados. Quise darles una lección de humildad, aunque eso hizo que mis remordimientos se desbordaran. Llevo todo este tiempo dándole vueltas desde que ocurrió. Ahora soy yo la que necesita una lección de humildad.

—Sabe Shepard, que podría dar parte de usted al haberme dado esa información. Podría arruinar toda su carrera.

—Lo sé Capitán. Pero debo aprender a asumir mis errores. Aceptaré las consecuencias de mis actos, sean cuales sean.

Anderson la miraba. Su rostro reflejaba autentico arrepentimiento. Estaba preparada para las consecuencias, pero no podía hacerle eso. Como veterano, sabía de sobra que a veces haces cosas que no son las más correctas, pero un verdadero N7, hace lo necesario.

—En 4 días atracaremos en Arturo para una revisión rutinaria, desde allí podrá coger un transporte. Gracias por su sinceridad, y le deseo lo mejor Shepard.

Elissa le saludó y solicitó retirarse. Una vez llegó a su taquilla, empezó a empaquetar sus cosas de nuevo.

… … … … … … … …

—Bueno aquí estamos, Academia de Ingeniería y Tecnología de la Alianza. La verdad, nunca había estado en Londres. Debo reconocer que es bonito —sacó su pad de datos, aquél del que nunca se separaba, y miró aquella vieja foto junto a sus padres tras terminar su primer invento a los 9 años—. Al final voy a seguir tus pasos papá. Me enseñaste muchas cosas, pero se quedaron tantas otras en el tintero. En fin vamos allá.

Entró con decisión al edificio y se dirigió a rellenar la solicitud de ingreso. El pasillo de entrada estaba abarrotado de gente, ni siquiera hubiera imaginado que tantos oficiales se presentaran a aquella academia. Creía que no serían tantos. En cuanto terminó, le indicaron que fuera al salón de actos, ya que allí el director, se dirigiría a los nuevos alumnos para darles la bienvenida.

Dejó el petate en la consigna, y entró. La sala era sin duda la más grande que había visto, contando todas las filas de arriba a abajo y de un lado al otro, había al menos mil asientos. Una gran pantalla presidia el escenario, en el centro apoyado en un gran escritorio estaba el director, con su uniforme de Almirante. Se veía un hombre mayor, pero de facciones afables, con una barba ya canosa, pero bien cuidada. Elissa tomó asiento en la segunda fila, pues la primera ya estaba llena al completo.

El recinto tardó bastante en llenarse, pues como pudo ver en la entrada llegaron casi en tropel. La recepcionista entró muy poco después del último alumno, le entregó un pad al director, y en cuanto acabaron todos de acomodarse, mandó silencio.

—Señoras y caballeros, oficiales y suboficiales. Bienvenidos a esta prestigiosa academia. Ustedes son el futuro de la Alianza, si así es. En esta academia tenemos un lema, y quiero que se lo graben en la memoria, la única manera de que un proyecto fracase, es no intentarlo nunca. Saquen sus ideas, fallen, corrijan los fallos, ayúdense, acepten las criticas. Quizás un compañero descubra que es lo que funciona mal en su idea.

Elissa no pudo evitar sentirse identificada, en cierto modo y de manera algo egocéntrica, por su inteligencia pensaba que solo ella podría solucionar los problemas. El director bebió algo de agua y continuó con el discurso.

—No tengan miedo al fracaso, un error solo sirve para que la próxima vez salga bien, y si siguen cometiendo errores, repito, acepten la ayuda de un compañero. Durante los próximos tres años, serán instruidos en los entresijos de la la ingeniería, lo que incluye diversos ámbitos. Electrónica, sistemas avanzados, sistemas de propulsión, mejoras de armamento, defensa contra pirateo, núcleos de energía, investigación con inteligencias virtuales. Cada uno de ustedes, destacará en uno o más de estos ámbitos. Pero deben conocer sus límites y no intentar abarcar más de lo que son capaces.

Alguno de aquellos campos los desconocía, seria muy interesante descubrir hasta donde seria capaz de llegar. Pero no se esforzaría más allá de lo que pudiera. El director dio paso a un pequeño grupo de profesores, tanto humanos como del resto de componentes de la Ciudadela.

—A todo esto debe añadirse estudios disciplinares adicionales, ya que formamos parte de una comunidad galáctica, y como tal, es importante conocer la tecnología que poseen otras razas. Es por ello, que entre el profesorado, se encuentran oficiales salarianos, turianos y asari. Y, si hay alguien que no lo apruebe, puede ir cogiendo su petate y marcharse. No toleraré ni el más mínimo atisbo de xenofobia, el que haga o diga algo que este fuera de lugar será expulsado.

Por Elissa no había problema, tenia muchas ganas de aprender todo lo posible sobre la tecnología de las otras razas de la galaxia. Qué descubrimientos habían hecho, y hasta donde habían llegado. El director redujo la intensidad de la luz, y comenzó a poner imágenes en la gran pantalla, de inventos de la historia pasada y otros más recientes.

—Algunos de ustedes, una vez concluyan el curso completo, o durante su año de prácticas quizás participen en proyectos secretos, o mejoren la tecnología de astronaves, diseñen motores más eficientes, construyan naves innovadoras con tecnologías ahora imposibles. Como dije antes, ustedes son el futuro de la Alianza, sus ideas nos harán más fuertes, puede incluso que ganen una fortuna si alguna corporación está interesada en algún proyecto.

Todo el recinto rió al escuchar al director decir su ultima frase. Aunque alguno pensaba aquello mismo.

… … … … … … … …

Elissa se acomodó en su habitación, que por el momento solo ocupaba ella. No sabía aún quien seria su acompañante, mientras estaba colocando su ropa en el armario un joven entró y le saludó.

—Hola. Creo que vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto, preferiría estar con mi amiga Gabby, pero si no me queda más remedio, tú tampoco estás mal.

Elissa se asomó de inmediato al borde de la portezuela de su armario, aquél acento irlandés era bastante característico, no obstante parecía un buen muchacho. Rubio, algo más alto que ella, con una barba incipiente, pero arreglada.

—Hola. Siento decirlo, pero como he llegado antes la litera de abajo es mía. Por cierto, soy Elissa, Elissa Shepard.

El chico puso de inmediato una cara de total asombro. Empezó a rebuscar en su mochila y sacó un pad de datos que le entregó sin pensárselo.

—¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

—Pero quién crees que soy, ¿Una estrella del rock?

—Espera, ¿Hay alguna otra Shepard? ¿Tú no eres...? ¿Ya sabes?

Elissa estaba algo harta, pero como intuía que tarde o temprano toda la academia se enteraría de quién era, se rindió.

—Si, —suspiró algo cansada —soy esa Shepard.

El chico pareció emocionarse, le alcanzó de nuevo el pad, y sin saber muy bien que poner simplemente firmó con su apellido. El joven lo miró y pareció algo decepcionado.

—¿Ni siquiera me lo dedicas?

—¿Y cómo voy a saber tu nombre si no me lo dices? —intentó en vano sonar lo menos molesta posible—, ¿Acaso crees que soy adivina?

—¡Oh! Tienes razón, disculpa. Me llamo Kenneth Donnelly.

Levantó la mano y Kenneth se la estrechó todo emocionado, Elissa le pidió el pad de nuevo y ya con su nombre le dedicó el autógrafo.

—¡Gracias! Cuando se lo diga a Gabby no se lo va a creer.

… … … … … … … …

El primer año fue casi en exclusiva de puro estudio. Gracias a ello, Elissa descubrió por que fallaba ante simples problemas que se le planteaban en sus múltiples creaciones. Muchas de las ecuaciones que solía usar estaban incompletas, o poseían errores en los caracteres. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo muchísimo que desconocía, tantos fallos a lo largo de su vida explicados en un intenso año de aprendizaje.

El siguiente año, repartido en cuatrimestres, lo impartirían por orden los profesores asari, salarianos y turianos, para conocer la tecnología de las principales especies de la ciudadela, y así no les pillara de sorpresa encontrase con tecnología cruzada. Sin duda y a pesar de su inteligencia, Elissa encontró un hueso duro de roer, pero se mantuvo firme, sacrificó muchas horas de sueño para conseguir aprobar con holgura los exámenes finales en cada periodo.

El tercer año, era la recta final. Cada alumno debía presentar su tesis doctoral, además de si así lo deseaba adjuntar un proyecto personal. Su propósito fue no destacar en exceso, algo difícil dada su inteligencia, pero a pesar de todo lo consiguió siendo solo una más del numeroso alumnado. Pasados los meses, llegaron a la ceremonia de graduación, tras aquellos tres intensos años de duro estudio.

—Señoras y caballeros. Es para mi un orgullo comunicarles que de los 722 alumnos presentados, han superado los exámenes finales 720 alumnos. Pero, solo uno ha conseguido ser el primero de la promoción. Podría haber sido de otro modo, quizás dos o incluso tres de ustedes podrían haber conseguido notas parecidas. Pero para que mentirles.

Elissa temía que estuviera hablando de ella. Tras los tres años de estudio, ni quería ni deseaba tal reconocimiento. Su actitud egocéntrica había desaparecido casi por completo, y temía que si aceptaba este reconocimiento volvería a su antiguo ser. Pero una vez más se lo tomó como un reto.

—A pesar de que la casi totalidad del alumnado a alcanzado una nota media de aproximadamente un 8, este alumno ha sacado una media de 9.2. No sé que será de él, solo puedo augurar que se esperan grandes cosas de una mente tan privilegiada y despierta. Por favor, Teniente de Estado Mayor Abraham Nichols.

Elissa suspiró aliviada. Se esforzó durante aquellos tres años por sacar buenas notas, pero intentó no destacar. No quería ser considerada por encima del resto, solo buscaba integrarse en la sociedad, algo que le costó bastante. Vio al oficial bajar las escaleras, y se alegraba no ser ella. Era mejor así, ya tenia bastante con lo ocurrido en Elysium. Tenia buenos amigos, su titulo en ingeniería y un futuro inesperado.

… … … … … … … …

—Hola chicos, ¿como estáis? ¿Y el pequeño Chris?

—Pues mira , aquí lo tienes. Saluda a la tía Elissa.

El pequeño que ya tenia tres años pasó corriendo, gritó al ver a Elissa a través del comunicador, y salió corriendo gritando de nuevo.

—Vaya, Mel. Está muy grande. Crece muy rápido. ¿Como lleváis el trabajo? ¿Lo compagináis bien?

—Si, por fortuna nuestros padres nos ayudan mucho con ello. ¿Y tú que tal? Has terminado ya en la academia, ¿verdad?

—Ehmm, si señora.

—¿Y? ¿Los habrás aplastado, no?

—No se a qué te refieres.

—¡Venga ya! Somos amigas desde hace ya siete años, me he dado cuenta de lo que te ha ayudado en tu actitud, haber aprendido todo lo que hayas estudiado allí. Pero también sé que tienes una mente privilegiada, muy por encima del resto.

—Bueno Mel, creo que solo me he esforzado por conseguir mi meta, que era salir de allí con las cosas que desconocía, que eran muchas. Solo espero no errar de nuevo.

—¿Y donde irás ahora?

—Pues antes tenemos un año en prácticas. De momento no se donde iré, pero el Almirante Kirk quiere verme mañana en su despacho.

—Bueno, me alegra saber de ti. Espero que te vaya bien, y a ver si nos visitas.

—Por supuesto Mel, da recuerdos a Samuel, y un abrazo muy fuerte a mi Chris.

… … … … … … … …

'Toc, toc'

—Adelante.

Elissa entró en el despacho del director, el cual sostenía su expediente.

—Por favor Comandante, tome asiento.

Elissa se sentó algo intranquila.

—Dígame, ¿Estaría interesada en participar en un proyecto ultra secreto?

—Depende, ¿De qué nivel estamos hablando?

—Del suficiente como para que si se diera el caso de que lo filtrara acabaría entre rejas el resto de su vida. Yo de usted no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, he leído su tesis y francamente, creo que en el proyecto del que le hablo encajaría a la perfección.

—Señor, acepto.

—Bien. Ya tiene un pasaje en un vuelo comercial para guardar las apariencias. Necesito que se presente en la comandancia de Arturo en 48 horas. Eso es todo.

—Señor. Con su permiso.

Elissa salió del despacho algo más intranquila que cuando entró. Apenas alcanzaba a imaginar lo secreto de este proyecto, ya que ni siquiera sabía aún en que iba ayudar. Solo esperaba no decepcionar a nadie, especialmente a si misma.

… … … … … … … …

Una vez llegó a la estación algo llamó su atención. Una delegación turiana de la Jerarquía llegó casi a la vez que ella. Le extrañó un poco, pues al fin y al cabo la estación de Arturo, era la sede de la Alianza.

A pesar de haber estado ya en Arturo, aquella vez el silencio reinaba por los pasillos, un gran número de soldados de la policía militar custodiaban los corredores, mientras un oficial de la misma les escoltaba.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala central de conferencias, el oficial sin abrir la boca, introdujo un código de acceso y se les permitió entrar. Comenzaron a sentarse uno a uno. El extremo silenció empezaba a incomodarla.

Pasados unos minutos, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y el Almirante de Flota Marcus Wright entró con decisión en la sala, a lo que todos los presentes se levantaron.

—Por favor, tomen asiento. Comencemos. Como pueden comprobar, tenemos con nosotros una delegación de la Jerarquía. Esto se debe a que participaremos en un proyecto conjunto. Vamos a fabricar un prototipo de fragata usando tecnología cruzada entre nuestros armadas. Los mejores ingenieros de ambos ejércitos, participaran en este proyecto. Esto es algo importante, dado los acontecimientos aún recientes, para mejorar nuestra relación. Espero lo mejor de ustedes. Pueden retirarse.

Elissa salió aún confundida. Como una simple fragata podía suponer tanto secretismo, era algo que escapaba a su propio raciocinio. Apenas había salido de la sala y se dirigía al pequeño apartamento que le habían asignado cuando recibió un mensaje en su omniherramienta.

 _Comandante Shepard._

 _Se solicita su presencia inmediata en la sala de ingeniería de la estación._

No dudó un solo segundo, se dio la vuelta y fue sin demora al lugar solicitado. Una vez llegó se encontró con un pequeño grupo de oficiales tanto humanos como turianos.

—¡Ah! Shepard, bienvenida. Aquí tiene, este es el informe preliminar del proyecto, aún está en mantillas, pero de nosotros depende sacarlo adelante.

Sujetó el pad, y cuando intentó acceder al archivo un bloqueo se activó.

—Debe introducir sus credenciales. Bastará con su número de escalafón.

Lo hizo tal y como le indicó el oficial, y por fin pudo ver el informe.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que ahora esté mucho mejor. Gracias Fridda.**


	15. Capítulo 15º

**Hola a todos los que dedicáis algo de vuestro preciado tiempo a leer esta pequeña historia surgida de algo tan simple como mi imaginación. Elissa ha evolucionado, no solo por lo que yo he sabido ver, si no por otras personas que me han ayudado a hacerla más creíble y humana. Espero que disfrutéis que su actual actitud, y con su personalidad mejorada y con cierta falibilidad que es lo que no tiene el juego, pero que una historia debe relatar. Gracias a mis lectoras, pues son ellas las que más me han ayudado a que eso sea una realidad.**

* * *

Elissa junto al resto de los ingenieros del proyecto, que por el momento solo se conocía como Día-D, llegaron al astillero secreto que poseía la Alianza en la cara oculta de la Luna. Al acercarse a uno de los ventanales de la estación y mirar a la superficie devastada por milenios de bombardeo asteroidal, una cosa llamó la atención de Elissa. Una enorme estructura en construcción en una órbita no muy lejana, que no estaba durante su entrenamiento como N2.

—Perdone Almirante, si me permite la pregunta, ¿qué es todo eso de ahí fuera?

El Almirante se detuvo, se giró y antes incluso de responder, se percató de que otros muchos parecían interesados por sus expresiones en aquello que Shepard había preguntado. Tampoco era un secreto.

—Eso, señoras y señores, es una empresa civil. La denominan la Iniciativa de Andrómeda. Está patrocinada por una empresaria de la Tierra y es la tapadera perfecta para que no descubran este proyecto.

… … … … … … … …

El almirante junto a su asistente acompañó uno a uno a los diferentes miembros que componían el grupo de ingenieros tanto de la Alianza como de la Jerarquía.

—Bien, estos serán sus aposentos, acomódense.

Elissa dejó su petate, sacó sus apuntes de cuando estaba en la academia, hizo la cama y estaba a punto de salir cuando un joven turiano se presentó en la puerta de su pequeña habitación.

—Disculpe, ¿le conozco?

—Tú eres Elissa Shepard, ¿verdad?

Ya empezaba a estar cansada de que todo el mundo no parara de recordar lo maravilloso de su actuación en Elysium. Suspiró algo abatida, su paciencia al respecto estaba ya casi agotada.

—Sí, soy yo. Si no queda más remedio.

—Puede que hayas crecido pero te reconocería en cualquier parte. Ese pelo humano tan largo, la manera de recogerlo. Ese mono, que ya no es tan pequeño. Y esos intensos ojos verdes.

Elissa no pudo evitar sentir de inmediato una intensa curiosidad. Alzó la mirada mostrando su rostro en clara sorpresa, esperando la más mínima reacción del turiano, pero este apenas hizo nada que pudiera delatar sus intenciones. Entonces analizó sus palabras, más que lo que dijo, era cómo lo había dicho. Como si la hubiera visto antes. Lo miró bien y observó detenidamente su rostro. Era guapo, al menos según su criterio. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no alcanzaba a comprender por qué.

—No recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿nos conocemos?

—Estuve durante la reunión en vuestra estación. En cuanto te vi, me resultaste familiar. Tuve que rebuscar un poco, pero al final encontré lo que necesitaba.

El turiano tecleó en su omniherramienta y de inmediato apareció una imagen, una que hacía mucho tiempo que Elissa no veía. Una que creía haber perdido. Eran ella y Krek con sus respectivas familias, solo unos días antes de que lo perdiera todo, junto a la pequeña lanzadera que construyó siendo adolescente.

—¿Cómo...?

Elissa miró la imagen totalmente sorprendida. Se quedó sin palabras, no entendía. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera aquella foto? ¿Era una broma?

—Entiendo que te pueda sorprender. Y es normal que no me conozcas. Mis abuelos repudiaron a mi tía cuando tras la guerra se exilió. Pero mi primo Krek y yo seguimos manteniendo el contacto a pesar de la la distancia y la prohibición. Hablaba muy bien de ti. Me envió esta foto justo el día anterior a que Mindoir fuera atacada —Elissa pudo percatar un deje de nostalgia y dolor en sus palabras—. Éramos como hermanos y su pérdida fue un duro golpe para mí, me encerré en mí mismo durante meses y apenas me relacionaba con mi familia.

Elissa seguía completamente sin saber qué decir. No tenía las palabras adecuadas. Pero un intenso remordimiento por lo ocurrido comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. Viejos recuerdos, que creía haber guardado bien cuando estuvo en casa, inundaban de nuevo su mente.

—Entiendo por qué Krek estaba enamorado de ti. Eres una chica brillante, con increíbles habilidades. Espíritus, luchaste contra un ejercito de esclavistas, es cierto que no lo hiciste sola, pero ¿quién sobrevive a eso?

Por primera vez, no se sintió molesta al escuchar de nuevo lo ocurrido. La verdad, no solían recordar que lo logró gracias a la ayuda de sus queridos amigos. Pero ya era inevitable, bajó la cabeza y estaba a punto de romper a llorar, todo el cuerpo le temblaba, se sentía una vez más perdida y vulnerable.

—Siento... Mucho...

—No. Por favor, no quería ponerte en un aprieto. Lo ocurrido no fue culpa tuya. No podías hacer nada.

Elissa no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar, y abrazó a aquél turiano. Con gran sorpresa para ella, él le correspondió y mantuvieron aquél profundo abrazo durante un buen rato.

—Por cierto —decía mientras se separaba del cuerpo de Elissa—, mi nombre es Parthicus. Es un placer haberte conocido por fin.

… … … … … … … …

—Sin duda han hecho un trabajo excelente. He estudiado con detenimiento sus esquemas y bocetos conjuntos y estoy seguro que harán que las mejoras propuestas para el núcleo de esta nave que engloba tantas nuevas tecnologías, sean un ejemplo para futuros proyectos.

Elissa y Parthicus se miraron y sonrieron al ingeniero jefe.

—Seguiremos sus consejos sobre la construcción del núcleo, y una vez concluyamos iremos montando la nave a su alrededor.

Los dos marcharon a sus habitaciones atravesando el todavía vacío astillero. Durante las primeras semanas todo lo relativo al proyecto trascurrió de la misma manera. Los diferentes ingenieros, presentaron sus propuestas sobre el diseño tanto interno como externo. Lo único que aún no se había decidido era el nombre que recibiría la nave.

Tal y como les dijeron lo primero fue el núcleo diseñado por el ingeniero jefe Octavio Tatum. La construcción era lenta, pero no por falta de personal, sino por lo novedoso de la tecnología empleada. Confluyeron muchas disciplinas de dos armadas, e incluso algunas tuvieron que inventarse desde cero.

… … … … … … … …

Elissa golpeó el despertador. La noche anterior había sido muy cansada, con gran cantidad de trabajo acumulado. Faltaban solo dos días para su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños, y sus amigos querían celebrarlo junto a ella, y además conocer a ese amigo nuevo que había hecho en su actual trabajo. Un suave golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación hizo que se incorporara sobre la cama de golpe.

—Elissa, soy Parthicus. ¿Estás visible?

—Sí, ¡digo, no!

Se levantó nerviosa al ver la hora del despertador; se había quedado dormida. El haber estado despierta hasta tan tarde revisando sus notas le había pasado factura. Rápidamente se quitó el camisón. Se acercó a su armario y sacó su atuendo habitual, pero con las prisas y mucha torpeza al intentar ponerse su mono de trabajo perdió el equilibrio, se tropezó y cayó sobre la cama boca abajo profiriendo un alarido de desesperación apenas audible. Al menos eso pensó ella.

—¿Elissa? ¿Estás bien?

Elissa giró la cabeza para contestar.

—Sí, espera un momento, ahora mismo salgo.

Se incorporó de nuevo y con más tranquilidad terminó de ponerse su ropa, se abotonó los tirantes, se puso sus botas para trabajar, se metió en el baño y se recogió su larga melena marrón en la coleta que solía hacerse. Se lavó la cara, para intentar hacer desaparecer el aspecto que tenía aún de medio dormida. De inmediato se dirigió a la compuerta y la abrió.

—Hola Parthicus, buenos días. —Bostezó sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

El turiano no pudo evitar una leve risita al verla en ese estado, pero no dijo nada, solo alzó la mano cediendo el paso.

—Sí, claro.

Elissa se quedó unos segundos mirando el rostro de Parthicus. Cada vez que lo veía sentía cierto pesar, pero también cierta placidez.

—Entonces... —Elissa volvió de su ensimismamiento e inició la marcha.

Elissa no lo hubiera esperado, pero en el año que había pasado desde que se inició el proyecto, comenzó a sentir cierta atracción por aquél turiano. Sin embargo su pasado continuaba tras ella a pesar de sus esfuerzos por impedirlo. No podía evitar pensar en Krek cuando estaban juntos. El hecho particular de que Parthicus fuera su primo acrecentaba aquella desagradable sensación. Además estaban aquellos hermosos ojos azules que inundaban sus sueños. A pesar del tiempo pasado seguía recordándolos.

Cada uno cogió una bandeja y recogieron lo necesario para tomar un buen desayuno, el día anunciaba problemas y apenas había comenzado. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, y comentaron las tareas programadas. Mientras, otros ingenieros, cada uno con sus propias conversaciones que inundaban el lugar de un murmullo constante, llegaban a su mesa.

—Hoy hay programada una prueba de los colectores, Zander ha solicitado que se lleve al límite, para comprobar la resistencia de los materiales usados.

Elissa observaba a su compañero, se mostraba algo preocupado. Le obsequió con una suave sonrisa, que el turiano pareció no entender.

—Lo sé, Parthicus. Yo también participaré en la supervisión de la prueba. El profesor Henrik ha tenido que marcharse y me han asignado sus tareas. Como si no tuviera bastante con las mías. De hecho me sigue preocupando el problema que te comenté ayer. Cuando se activa el núcleo, produce una descarga de estática en la estructura externa que no sé cómo remediar.

—Bueno, si tengo un momento revisaré los datos en busca de algún error.

Un viejo turiano se acercó a ellos al oír su pequeña conversación, carraspeó con la mayor educación posible para ser escuchado.

—Creo haber encontrado una anomalía en vuestras ecuaciones. Es posible que sean la causa de esa descarga de estática.

—Gracias doctor Vix, en cuanto terminemos venga a mi puesto y las revisaré con gusto. Será un alivio encontrar y solventar el problema.

El ingeniero turiano se acercó poco después del desayuno a la mesa de trabajo de Elissa, que revisaba con cautela sus apuntes.

—Shepard, disculpe. He venido tal y como pidió.

—Gracias, doctor Vix.

—Bien, como le comentaba antes, en esta ecuación —dijo mientras sacaba su pad de datos y le mostraba a Elissa lo que necesitaba— hay un pequeño fallo.

Elissa escuchó tranquila la explicación del ingeniero turiano. Corrigió el error y realizó una simulación, lo que confirmó la certeza de los cálculos realizados por el anciano.

—Muchas gracias, doctor Vix —Elissa sonrió agradecida—. Sin su ayuda no hubiera solucionado este problema que me traía de cabeza hacía ya cuatro días. Calculo que se podrán hacer las modificaciones sin problema en una semana o dos.

—Ha sido un placer, Shepard. Si todos los presentes aceptaran de buen grado los consejos de otros, el proyecto avanzaría mucho más deprisa.

Elissa no pudo evitar preocuparse, el tono que usó el turiano reflejaba algo de desdén.

—¿Ha tenido alguna dificultad? ¿Puedo ayudarle?

—No lo sé. Pero la oficial humana que supervisa el proyecto no hace más que poner trabas a los míos. Espero que se solucione pronto, o creo que no podremos aportar gran cosa.

… … … … … … … …

—Bien. Shepard a control, primera prueba de los colectores de emisiones para el sistema de sigilo, iniciando. Impulsor número uno encendido, subida de potencia al uso en crucero.

—Aquí control, confirmamos encendido de impulsor.

Elissa se tumbó en la butaca provisional de cabina, mientras resoplaba algo aburrida.

—Ahora, a esperar las seis horas de rigor. Si por lo menos tuviera a Parthicus aquí —susurró entre dientes.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, a lo mejor lo consigues.

Elissa se levantó al escuchar su voz, pues no lo esperaba hasta acabar la prueba. Se echó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y agachó la cabeza para intentar que el turiano no viera su sonrojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías con Levinsson y Vix.

—Se pueden desenvolver sin mí perfectamente, he creído que te haría bien la compañía.

Elissa lo miró agradecida, mientras se acercaba con cautela, mirando a su alrededor. Cuando estaban uno frente al otro se quedaron durante unos minutos con la mirada fija. Parthicus la sujetó de la cintura y acercó su pequeño cuerpo con suavidad hasta el suyo.

—Sabes, podríamos meternos en un lío si nos pillan.

Elissa observó aquellos pequeños ojos rojos, que la miraban con cierto deseo. Él acercó su torso al de ella cuando a su mente le llegó el recuerdo de aquellos intensos ojos azules. Aquellos que pertenecían a la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Con cuidado apartó a su compañero, que pareció de inmediato algo decepcionado, pero no insistió.

—Lo siento Parthicus —añadió tras un incómodo silencio—, eres una gran persona, pero no estoy preparada.

Elissa se mordió el labio pensando en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Aún no habían hecho nada, pero sentía como si traicionara al amor de su juventud.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que lo ocurrido hace que te sea más difícil.

Elissa agradeció el gesto mostrando una cálida sonrisa. Con un leve temblor de sus manos terminó de apartar con delicadeza el pecho de su compañero del suyo propio. Se sentaron uno junto al otro y durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, hasta que por fin, Parthicus rompió el silencio, de nuevo con temas de trabajo, lo que suavizó la situación embarazosa en la que ambos se encontraban. Pasaron las horas, y si no fuera por la conversación que Parthicus le dio, hubiera sido un día muy largo. Por desgracia cuando todo parecía que iba a ir bien algo inesperado ocurrió.

—¡Oh! ¡Mierda! —Elissa apagó el motor con rapidez al ver en la pantalla los desperfectos del colector.

—Control a Shepard, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—Shepard a control, informen a los doctores Holdren y Laak que su colector se ha fundido tras tres horas y veinticuatro minutos. Prueba fallida.

—Control a Shepard. Prueba finalizada. Puede continuar con su trabajo.

… … … … … … … …

—Almirante Wright.

—Capitán Anderson. Necesito que se haga cargo de un proyecto. Ya hemos tenido ciertos problemas debido a la actual oficial que se encarga de ello, y ahora solo puedo confiar en usted. Tengo en mis manos un parte muy detallado sobre su comportamiento, está redactado por integrantes del proyecto, entre ellos una conocida suya.

—Tengo muchas conocidas, Almirante. Debería especificar más.

—No es necesario, cuando llegue ya se la encontrará. No adelantemos acontecimientos.

Anderson frunció el ceño, en su dilatada carrera había conocido a grandes hombres y mujeres. Apenas podía pensar en quién podría ser. Se acercó a su pantalla con el gesto serio, pero mostrando una gran curiosidad.

—¿Y de que proyecto se trata?

—¿Ha oído algo sobre el Día-D?

—Sí, creo que me suena. No tengo claro donde lo he visto u oído.

—Ya sabrá de qué se trata una vez llegue. En cuanto le sea posible acuda a Arturo. Allí una lanzadera le estará esperando para llevarle a su destino.

—Como ordene, Almirante, allí estaré.

… … … … … … … …

Elissa estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Sus amigos estaban a punto de llegar y aún no tenía claro como les iba a presentar a Parthicus. Él, por otro lado, parecía mucho más relajado. El hecho de que hubieran quedado en un restaurante de Nueva York acrecentaba ese nerviosismo. Toda la gente de su alrededor los miraba. A pesar de los años, muchos humanos aún recelaban de los turianos.

Miró a través de los grandes ventanales del lugar, nunca había estado en aquella gigantesca urbe. Si no hubiera sido por los numerosos carteles para turistas se habrían perdido. Pasados unos minutos, Louis entró en primer lugar, seguido de Samuel y Melissa, Elissa se levantó de la silla y les saludó.

—Hola Elissa.

—Chicos, bienvenidos. Permitidme que os presente.

Parthicus se irguió, y se acercó levantando la mano. Elissa le explicó algunos entresijos sobre la presentación entre humanos, como el estrechar la mano en señal de amistad. O mantener una cierta distancia con los presentes. No obstante, por lo que él conocía, no era muy distinto entre su gente.

—Él es Parthicus.

—Encantado, es un honor conocer por fin a los amigos que tanto han ayudado a esta increíble mujer.

Elissa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharle decir eso. Sus amigos estrecharon la mano del turiano, uno a uno, no mostrando en ningún momento reparo por la extraña situación, lo que hizo que Elissa se relajara.

—Jefa, encantado de verte. Veo que sigues usando esos extraños monos para vestir.

Elissa se miró a sí misma, con aquel sencillo mono gris ceniza sin bolsillos. Puede que no fuera lo más elegante, pero a ella le gustaba.

—Qué quieres que le haga Samuel, odio los vestidos. Antes el universo llegará a su fin a que yo me ponga uno.

El resto de la velada transcurrió muy tranquila. Elissa lo disfrutó mucho, incluido cuando apagaron las luces y uno de los camareros trajo un gran bizcocho de melocotón, que entre los dulces era su preferido, mientras sus amigos le cantaba el cumpleaños feliz. Fueron una horas de muchas risas y de gran diversión.

El restaurante poco a poco iba quedando vacío, pero el pequeño grupo se quedó algo más, disfrutando de la noche de amigos. Al cabo de un par de horas solo quedaban ellos, entonces Melissa agarró a Elissa y le indicó que le acompañara al baño. Una vez las dos se alejaron de la vista, Parthicus se fijó de inmediato en el semblante de los dos hombres que había frente a él. A pesar de lo poco que conocía los gestos humanos se sintió algo intimidado.

—Bueno, Parthicus. Es tu nombre ¿verdad? No quisiera equivocarme.

Sonaba bastante tranquilo, pero pudo detectar un ligero desdén hacia su persona. Le sorprendió, pues durante toda la velada el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes fue inmaculado.

—Sí, así es. ¿Qué necesitáis?

Louis apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras le dirigía una mirada fría, una que solo un auténtico francés podría lanzar.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones respecto a Shepard? —dijo con su leve acento.

—¿A qué os referís? No entiendo.

Samuel se levantó y rodeando la mesa se colocó tras Parthicus que se mantenía tranquilo.

—A mí me da lo mismo cuáles sean tus intenciones. Pero como le hagas daño de alguna manera te juro por mi familia que te encontraremos, te descuartizaremos, y esparciremos tus restos por Tuchanka para que las alimañas se alimenten de ti.

Aquello a pesar de todo no era una amenaza. Solo era una muestra del afecto de aquellas personas que parecían que eran algo más que simples amigos. Sin duda, y a pesar de sus escasos conocimientos respecto a los humanos, podía asegurar que eran más como una...

—Sabéis de sobra que Elissa es capaz de cuidarse sola, ¿verdad?

Louis miró fijamente de nuevo al turiano, manteniendo su frialdad.

—Sí, pero eso no la hace menos vulnerable. Recuerda nuestras palabras.

Samuel alzó la vista y con cuidado se separó al ver a Elissa y su mujer volver del baño. Melissa negó con la cabeza, justo cuando le miraron ambos hombres. Aquél gesto convenido confirmaba que su amiga no sentía nada especial por el turiano, más allá de lo estrictamente profesional.

—Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de despedirnos. Espero que nos veamos pronto de nuevo.

Elissa dio un profundo abrazo a sus amigos, salieron del restaurante y marcharon cada uno por su camino.

… … … … … … … …

—Sea bienvenido, Capitán. Supongo que sustituirá a Zander, ¿no es así?

—No, mis órdenes son otras. Yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora del proyecto en la parte que nos corresponde, pero la oficial ejecutiva Zander seguirá desempeñando su papel. Aunque bajo mi supervisión.

—Bueno, espero que ahora todo marche mejor. He oído grandes cosas de usted. Impresionantes, para un humano.

Anderson miró al ingeniero jefe Octavio Tatum. Su comentario no sonó nada desdeñoso, más bien de admiración.

—Bueno, serví en la guerra si se refiere a eso, y conseguí salir entero de aquello.

—Y ahora construimos una nave juntos. Los espíritus nos llevan por extraños derroteros. Bueno, aquí tiene su identificación para su habitación, espero que sea de su agrado.

Anderson salió de la oficina. Entre los informes que le entregaron sobre el proyecto secreto en el que ahora estaba involucrado encontró el parte escrito sobre el comportamiento de Zander. Una oficial condecorada e inteligente, pero aún resentida por lo ocurrido con los turianos años atrás.

Estaba caminando por el dique de construcción en dirección a su alojamiento rodeado del bullicio, trabajadores que andaban sin parar de aquí para allá, enormes aparejos que ensamblaban piezas de aquella innovadora nave con suma precisión. Entonces una figura femenina, que se movía como un ratón nervioso alrededor de su mesa de trabajo, le llamó la atención. A pesar de los años la reconoció de inmediato.

—Disculpe —alzó la voz intentando hacerse oír—, estoy buscando las habitaciones.

Elissa se dio la vuelta de inmediato al oír su voz, con una cara que reflejaba asombro y alegría a partes iguales.

—Capitán. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?


	16. El piloto

Por el momento era una nave aún por terminar. Los chupatintas lameculos de la Alianza, tras revisar las aptitudes de los mejores pilotos de que disponían, lo habían elegido a él. Era algo indisciplinado y tenía la boca muy grande. Él mismo lo sabía de sobra, pero intentaba mostrar fortaleza de palabra para compensar su gran defecto físico. Estaba sentado en la lanzadera observando por la ventanilla la gigantesca estructura en órbita lunar, pensado erróneamente que aquella enorme nave sería la que pilotaría.

—Pues vaya. Con semejante tamaño me va a costar notar los balanceos.

—Jajajaja —rió intensamente el piloto de la lanzadera—. Esa no es la nave. Ni siquiera vamos en esa dirección.

Jeff notó de inmediato que se dirigían a la superficie lunar. Por lo visto a una base secreta perteneciente a la división de investigación y desarrollo avanzado de la ya escindida organización Cerberus.

—Bueno, al menos la gravedad baja me ayudará en algo. —Miró sus muletas, tuneadas por él mismo y su hermanita Hilary.

Con gran dificultad llegó al pasillo de acceso. Las medidas de seguridad eran extremadamente altas. En apenas veinte metros revisaron su equipaje cuatro veces.

—Si seguís buscando al final puede que encontréis algo.

El oficial de paso le miró serio, sin mostrar la mas mínima expresión en su cara.

—¿Tiene algo que ocultar, alférez de vuelo?

—Vamos, vamos. Solo era una broma. No hay que ponerse agresivos.

Una vez terminada la inspección se le ordenó presentarse ante la oficial al mando. Pero claro, no le dieron indicaciones. Los perros vigilantes fueron parcos en palabras. Pasó unas cuantas puertas sin mucho interés hasta que se puso frente a la adecuada.

—Astillero. Justo lo que buscaba, veamos esa preciosidad que pronto será mía.

Las grandes compuertas se abrieron casi sin emitir sonido. Jeff se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir. Debía ser una nave de nueva factura, ya que no reconocía el diseño. Pero era hermosa.

Paseó entre las diferentes mesas dispuestas a lo largo, turianos y humanos repasando sus esquemas y diseños. Jeff no entendía prácticamente nada de lo que pudo ver, pero le daba lo mismo. Su campo era la sutileza del vuelo, y en eso no había nadie mejor.

En cuanto alcanzó una pasarela, subió por ella. Aunque no estuviera completa quería ver el interior, en especial la cabina. Una vez dentro suspiró decepcionado ya que desde fuera parecía más grande. Se acercó al asiento central y tanteó el forro.

—Bueno, no son de cuero, pero son suficientemente cómodos.

—Disculpe, ¿tiene autorización para estar aquí?

—La voz de una chica, perfecto —hablaba para sí mismo, en voz baja—. Una oportunidad para mostrar tu lado sexy.

Se giró y su ilusión decayó de inmediato. Era una mujer, sin duda, pero... No debía medir más de 1'60, vestida con un mono verde y botas de trabajo. Cinturón de herramientas y un pad de datos. Al menos tenía un bonito pelo marrón cuidadosamente peinado y recortado, y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Una camisa blanca a cuadros bajo el mono y en uno de los tirantes bordado...

—Joder, sí que han tenido que bajar los requisitos en el EGC para que hayan dejado que un champiñón logre acabarlo.

Elissa infló los carrillos enfadada. Desde muy joven siempre se habían metido con ella por su estatura, y cualquier alusión a su tamaño le molestaba. Suspiró para relajarse y se acercó al hombre. Llevaba muletas, ya fuera por una lesión o por alguna enfermedad. Tenía una barba desaliñada y nada cuidada. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de los Space Dragons, un grupo de rock electrónico, y una gorra.

—¿Usted tiene autorización, o llamo a seguridad? Me encantaría ver cómo se las apaña con los gorilas que tenemos aquí.

—Hey... hey... Solo era una bromita de nada, para romper el hielo. Mi nombre es Jeff Moreau, aunque me suelen llamar Joker. —Y le tendió la mano.

Elissa arqueó una ceja, dubitativa. Finalmente aceptó el saludo.

—Elissa Shepard, encantada.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes donde está la oficina de la oficial ejecutiva Zander?

—¿Te han destinado aquí? Un poco tarde, ya que la... nave... está casi terminada.

—¿La... nave...? Ibas a decir el nombre verdad. Pero te ha podido el secretismo de este lugar.

—Oficialmente el proyecto se sigue denominando Día-d. Aunque ya hay rumores sobre su nombre. Anderson en confianza me lo ha confirmado.

—¿Anderson?

—Sí, el capitán David Anderson. Es el supervisor del proyecto.

—Pues entonces me han informado mal, me dijeron que me presentase en cuanto llegara a Zander.

—Ah no, eso es cierto. Ella es la jefa del proyecto en lo que respecta a los humanos.

—Entonces, sabes dónde está su despacho, ¿no?

Elissa le indicó que la siguiera y manteniendo un ritmo lento le llevó hasta allí.

… … … … … … … …

—Perfecto. Solicito a la jefatura de la Alianza un buen piloto y qué recibo a cambio. Un puto lisiado.

Elissa se sorprendió. Había escuchado muchas veces a Zander insultar a los turianos, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía dirigida a un humano.

—Y encima ni siquiera ha acabado la instrucción, lo que me faltaba por aguantar.

—Con todos mis respetos, señora...

—¿Acaso le he dado permiso para hablar? Pues calladito. Pienso quejarme al comité de asignaciones, no voy a permitir que me avasallen de este modo. Aguanté que enviaran a Anderson porque es un soldado como yo, pero por esto no paso.

Justo en ese instante el capitán entró en el despacho.

—Fui yo quien solicitó a este piloto, después de leer su petición, antes de ser enviada.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —alzó la voz enfurecida a la vez que se levantaba repentinamente de la silla.

—Le recuerdo que el almirantazgo me trajo aquí para supervisar su trabajo. Todo lo que haga, diga y escriba debe pasar por mí.

Zander miró a Anderson con auténtico odio.

—Digo yo que habrá mejores pilotos que este, ¿no?

—El alférez Moreau es el mejor de su promoción. Ha terminado la instrucción dos meses antes, por eso aún no posee el rango de teniente. Además, sus aptitudes son magníficas.

—Me acaba de desacreditar, Anderson. Tenga por seguro que esto se sabrá en el almirantazgo.

—Está en su pleno derecho. —Se cuadró, saludó y se marchó.

… … … … … … … …

—Espero puedas perdonarme. Al principio te confundí con un turista o algo parecido.

—No es nada, Shepard, como me has invitado a una cerveza te lo perdono.

—Puedes llamarme Elissa.

—Ni hablar. He buscado tu nombre en extranet. —Elissa maldijo para sus adentros—. Eres mi superior, mereces un mínimo de respeto.

—Pues podrías disculparte por llamarme champiñón.

—Eso pertenece al pasado, vive el ahora Shepard.

—Podría ordenarte que me llames por mi nombre.

—Shepard, no lo estropees, que empiezas a caerme bien.

—Tienes suerte de que no estés a mi cargo, si fueras parte de mi tripulación o pelotón...

—Ya, queda claro, usarías tus dotes de opresora.

Elissa se inclinó y aunque intentó aguantarse rompió finalmente a carcajada limpia. Jeff, sonrió.

… … … … … … … …

—¿De verdad la nave se comportará así?

Jeff acababa de salir del simulador algo decepcionado. Se dirigía junto a Elissa y Parthicus al comedor.

—No lo sé, yo diseñé el escudo amortiguador del núcleo y Elissa los sistemas de distribución de energía.

—De todos modos creo que Parthicus conoce al programador del simulador, si quieres puede ponerte en contacto con él y le dices tus inquietudes.

Jeff se detuvo un instante. Miró al turiano y a Elissa que le devolvieron la mirada.

—¿Hay algo entre vosotros dos?

—¡¿Qué!? ¡No! No hay nada en absoluto. —Elissa no pudo evitar sonar algo avergonzada.

—Solo una pequeña amistad, señor Moreau.

—Joder, que mal suena eso. No me gusta nada que me llamen señor.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me llamen Shepard, pero uno no siempre puede tener lo que quiere.

—Touché.

Iniciaron de nuevo el paso, procurando no acelerar en exceso, incluso a pesar de que Jeff daba grandes zancadas con las muletas. En cuanto llegaron al mesón, se colocaron en la cola del buffet para comer.

—Por cierto, me he enterado que el almirante Wright va a venir de visita.

—Pues eso solo puede significar una cosa. Más aún teniendo en cuenta el mensaje que he recibido esta mañana.

Elissa miró a Parthicus, mientras cogía un flan de huevo para el postre y casi lo deja caer de la bandeja.

—¿Qué mensaje?

—Bueno, Elissa. Estoy seguro que el proyecto llega a su fin. Ha llegado la orden de mi traslado.

—¡Oh! Bueno, deberíamos hacer una fiesta de despedida.

Parthicus recibió una amplia sonrisa de parte de Shepard.

—No hace falta, pero te lo agradezco. Me marcho mañana mismo. Mis servicios de todos modos ya no eran necesarios aquí.

Elissa bajó la mirada algo entristecida.

… … … … … … … …

Por petición propia, la bienvenida al almirante fue discreta, ya que no quería provocar ningún disturbio al trabajo del delicado proyecto. Mientras era acompañado por Anderson hasta su despacho no hablaron en absoluto.

—Usted primero, almirante Wright.

—Gracias, capitán.

El almirante tomó asiento y Anderson hizo lo propio, quedando uno frente al otro en la modesta habitación.

—Ha sido parco con la decoración.

—Mi camarote en la Tokyo está bastante mejor, se lo aseguro.

—No lo dudo. Bueno, empecemos. Lo he estado pensando estos últimos meses, sobre todo tras asignarle este puesto. La oficial Zander es brillante, dura y letal. Pero lo he meditado y considero que no merece el mando de la Normandía.

—Vaya, así que los rumores eran ciertos. Un nombre que sin duda merece.

—Me sorprende su comentario, Anderson. En especial con los informes que he recibido de usted acerca del comportamiento de Zander.

—No soy quién para juzgar, señor. Recibo órdenes y las cumplo.

—Hace algo más que cumplirlas, Anderson. ¿No tiene curiosidad?

—¿Acerca de qué? ¿Quién puede ser merecedor del mando de la nave más avanzada de la Alianza? Pues no, señor.

—Lo consulté con algunos de mis colegas, incluyendo a Hackett. El mando es suyo, capitán. Elija algunos oficiales de la Tokyo.

—Es un honor señor, pero...

—No está abierto a debate. La Normandía será transportada hasta la Ciudadela, allí se realizarán las últimas pruebas antes de su vuelo inaugural. Además hay un par de cuestiones más que debo hablar con usted.

—Bueno, no creo merecerlo, pero no discutiré con un almirante. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Sabe algo del embajador Donnel Udina?

—Sé que es implacable con los miembros del consejo, además de otras opiniones que me guardo para mí.

—Tenemos una nueva oportunidad, quizás en mejores circunstancias que la que tuvo usted hace años.

—¿Una candidatura para los espectros?

—Así es. El consejo enviará a un enlace para supervisar a nuestro candidato. Por el momento tenemos dos nombres.

—¿Quiénes?

—Lo discutiremos en el despacho de Udina. El almirante Hackett también estará allí. De hecho los candidatos propuestos son obra de ellos.

… … … … … … … …

—¿Nunca has estado allí?

—Pues no, Jeff, una chica de las colonias como yo no ha pisado la Ciudadela.

—Espera, ¿de las colonias? Yo también soy de una colonia, ¿conoces Tiptree?

—Pues no me suena, ¿tú conoces Mindoir?

—Como para no. Allí atacaron los batarianos y se llevaron a casi toda la gente de una de las ciudades.

Elissa sintió como un lágrima brotaba de sus ojos, pero se enjuagó con rapidez.

—Yo estuve allí durante el ataque... fue... duro.

—¡Oh! Perdona, no quería...

—No pasa nada, no lo sabías, casi nadie lo sabe, la verdad.

Elissa y Jeff observaban como las gigantescas grúas introducían la nave en la bodega de carga de un gran carguero. Les sorprendió a ambos la matrícula de la misma.

—Qué raro, ¿no? —Jeff mantenía la cara pegada al grueso cristal.

—Pues sí. Pero supongo que el mando tendrá sus motivos para transportarla en una nave civil.

—El motivo es no levantar sospechas.

—¡Ah! Capitán, no sé cómo lo hace, acercarse tan silencioso.

—Práctica. Quiero pedirles algo. Me gustaría que me acompañaran en mi nave hasta la Ciudadela.

—¿La Tokyo? Si me deja ponerme a los mandos, soy suyo, capitán.

—Y usted, Shepard. ¿Tiene alguna petición extraña?

—No, señor.

… … … … … … … …

—Hola.

Adams se giró al escuchar el suave saludo. Una pequeña mujer con mono de trabajo estaba frente a él.

—Hola, ¿tiene autorización para estar aquí?

—¡Qué curioso! Eso mismo le pregunté yo a Jeff. ¿Puedo hacer una pequeña revisión? Le prometo que no le cobraré.

—Si me permite un segundo... —dijo, mientras tecleaba en su omniherramienta —. Capitán, hay aquí una mujer muy rara que me dice algo de una revisión, ¿sabe usted algo?

—Es la comandante Shepard. Nos acompañará hasta la Ciudadela. Déjela. Es bastante buena en su trabajo, yo lo autorizo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Es usted ingeniera comandante? ¿En qué especialidad?

—Bueno, en decodificación y pirateo, todos nos defendemos. Pero mi campo es la energía y su distribución, aunque en mi tiempo libre diseño armas para nuestra clase.

—Ahí tiene el acceso de mantenimiento, pero si lo desea puedo prescindir de alguno de mis subordinados.

—No, gracias, prefiero hacerlo yo.

Adams vio como la menuda joven se abrochaba un cinturón de herramientas, que mantuvo oculto tras de sí, con cuidado quitaba el panel de acceso y se introducía en él.

—Si necesito algo, le daré un toque.

Lo último que vio Adams fue el corto cabello marrón desaparecer en el estrecho conducto.

… … … … … … … …

—¡Pfff!, qué aburrimiento. ¿Queda mucho para llegar?

—¿Qué quieres para comer? No soy buena cocinera, pero sé hacer unos bocadillos de jamón riquísimos.

Jeff miró a Elissa, que a pesar de contarle algo decepcionada que la Tokyo no tenía nada de especial en cuanto a distribución de energía, mantenía una actitud alegre y desenfadada.

—Me conformo con cualquier cosa.

—Buenas tardes.

Jeff y Elissa miraron al hombre que acababa de saludar. De pelo oscuro y con extraña forma, cara seria y movimientos secos y rápidos. Ambos pudieron ver sin dificultad la cicatriz que delataba un implante.

—Buenas tardes, soy Elissa y él es Jeff.

—Prefiero que me llamen Joker, me encanta ese apodo.

—Teniente Kaidan Alenko, un placer.

—Buenas tardes, teniente Alenko, ¿qué hay hoy para cenar? —Elissa observó al hombre de pelo canoso, reconociendo de inmediato el parche de comunicaciones de su hombro—. Vaya, los invitados del capitán Anderson.

—Elissa Shepard, encantada.

—Oficial de comunicaciones Pressly, espere... ¿Ha dicho Shepard?

Kaidan vio como Pressly abría los ojos sumamente sorprendido. Ahora que lo había oído, el nombre de Shepard también le resultaba familiar.

—Sí, es ella. La tía que jodió por el culo a un puñado de batarianos en Elysium.

Al escuchar el comentario de Jeff, Elissa se tapó la cara con ambas manos intentando pasar desapercibida.

—Creo que la comandante prefiere el anonimato al respecto, deberíamos dejarla tranquila.

Elissa miró a Kaidan, y articuló un gracias con los labios, a lo que este asintió.

—Capitán a toda la tripulación, estamos a punto de llegar a la Ciudadela.

—Por fin. Tengo ganas de ponerme a los mandos de la Nor...

Un sonoro tortazo de Elissa detuvo a Jeff.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—No seas idiota, compórtate.

Jeff se frotó el cuello, exagerando el dolor que en realidad sentía, mientras la tripulación y ellos mismos se dirigían al puente.

… … … … … … … …

—Almirante, estos son los miembros de mi tripulación que me gustaría conservar.

—No necesito ver los nombres.

—Si me permite, tengo una petición personal.

—Adelante, sea franco capitán.

—Como parte del equipo de diseño y construcción me gustaría que la comandante Shepard pasara a estar bajo mi mando.

—Concedido, aunque es una tragedia perder a una oficial de su talento.

La lanzadera de Seg-C les dejó junto al distrito de las embajadas y ambos oficiales se apearon. Unos metros más adelante ya estaban entrando en la asignada a los humanos.

—Sea bienvenido, almirante.

La tosca y seca voz de Udina hizo que Anderson pasara por alto que lo ignorara, pues era conocido por ser un lameculos de primera clase.

—Empecemos con lo que nos atañe. Siempre es muy grato verle, almirante Hackett.

—Almirante Wright.

—Siéntense caballeros —dijo Udina que presidía la pequeña mesa de reuniones—. Creo que mi candidato es el que más se ajusta a lo que el consejo esperaría de un espectro.

—Siento disentir, embajador. Fredrik Burton es un simple matón. Ya lo era en la Tierra, donde creció en las calles. Y no olvidemos la masacre de Torfan. Desde entonces lo conocen como el carnicero.

—Almirante Hackett, ¿acaso cree que el suyo es mejor? Un soldado venido a menos que...

—Por favor caballeros, no convirtamos esto en una lucha entre nosotros.

—Disculpe almirante Wright, solo quería dar mi opinión personal acerca del candidato del almirante Hackett.

—Pero modere sus palabras, embajador. Solo le pido eso.

—Bien, como decía, al capitán William Dreschner no lo considero apropiado. Lleva toda la vida en naves y eso reconozco que es una ventaja, pero su condición psicológica es más que dudosa.

—Es posible, lo ocurrido en Akuze destrozaría a cualquier soldado, pero deberíamos darle una oportunidad. —Hackett era de la vieja escuela, y no permitiría que un burócrata le ganara en su terreno.

Anderson, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, alzó la voz. Los presentes centraron sus miradas en él.

—¿Y qué hay de Shepard?

… … … … … … … …

—Esto prueba lo que yo pensaba. Zander no merece el mando de la nave.

—No creí que ocurriría algo así. Que una simple prueba de los sistemas de ocultación haya acabado con la mitad del personal en las celdas de Sec-C, es... bochornoso.

—Puede que ocurriera por casualidad, pero fue desafortunado que el equipo turiano y humano coincidieran en el antro de Chora. La bebida y la rivalidad hicieron el resto.

—Según el jefe Tatum los colectores no sufrieron daño irreversible. Zander hizo caso a su propio ego y dio la orden de exceder las ocho horas a velocidad MRL.

—Desde luego debió respetar las especificaciones del diseño. Ya no puedo pasar por alto sus errores, será relevada de inmediato. Capitán Anderson, la Normandía es suya.

—Es un honor, Almirante Wright.


End file.
